


Навстречу любви

by In_vitro



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько дней тет-а-тет на острове. Поможет ли дикая природа раскрыть истинные чувства героев?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вызов

_Название_ : **_Навстречу любви_**

_Автор_ : In vitro

_Рейтинг_ : PG-13

_Размер_ : макси (проект заморожен!)

_Пейринг_ : Арнольд/Хельга, НМП/Хельга

_Жанр_ : романтика, приключения

_Отказ_ : Права на персонажей _Hey, Arnold!_ принадлежат Nickelodeon.

_Аннотация_ : Несколько дней тет-а-тет на острове. Поможет ли дикая природа раскрыть истинные чувства героев?

_Примечание_ : Действие истории происходит после событий полнометражного мультфильма.

**Глава 1.** **Вызов**

_Я не люблю Вас и люблю (с)_

Арнольд радостно распахнул двери школы. Наконец-то он уже в пятом! Больше не будет проблем четвероклассников с пятиклассниками, ведь теперь он сам пятиклассник, а новый учебный год сулит интересные школьные предметы, знакомства, приключения и, возможно, следующий виток развития отношений с Лайлой.

Арнольд очень соскучился и по всем школьным друзьям.

После победы над «Фьючер Тек», он с бабушкой и дедушкой уехали отдохнуть до конца летних каникул на курорт «Парадайз». Там Арнольд замечательно провел время, почти не вспоминая о трудностях и хлопотах последних нескольких месяцев перед поездкой. Вернулись они в Нью-Йорк буквально за день до начала занятий Арнольда в школе. За время их отсутствия дома накопилось много дел, в том числе нужно было помочь дедушке в срочном порядке разобраться с изыманием квартплаты жильцов пансиона, которые не выезжали на лето, и взять предоплату на следующий месяц у тех, кто уже вернулся в отремонтированные комнаты. Арнольд успел лишь несколькими словами перемолвиться с лучшим другом Джеральдом по телефону и лег спать в предвкушении долгожданной встречи с товарищами.

И его радужные ожидания веселого начала нового учебного года оправдались: как только Арнольд зашел в класс, в связи с его приходом почти все одноклассники подскочили со своих мест и бросились к нему обниматься и жать руки.

Арнольд всегда был спокоен, рассудителен и инициативен, когда дело касалось решения важных вопросов, будь то отстаивания прав на бейсбольное поле, приглашения музыкантов для школьной дискотеки или просто поддержки уверенности в себе Юджина. Нельзя сказать, что Арнольд был самым популярным учеником в классе, однако почти все одноклассники прислушивались к его советам, иногда просили о помощи, ведь он активно участвовал в жизни школы и всегда отзывался, если случалась какая беда. Были, впрочем, и такие одноклассники, которые порой громогласно называли его тютей, мазилой, мячеголовым, но он считал это добродушными и несерьезными шутками-подколками, вполне свойственными тинейджерам их возраста, ведь и этим ребятам Арнольд когда-то в чем-то помог. Ну а после его большой победы над мистером Шеком и отстаивания прав жильцов и принципов сохранения исторической ценности их квартала, Арнольд прослыл героем в городском масштабе, и, разумеется, в первую очередь прибавилось почитателей у него и в школе.

**.ххх.**

Одна почитательница, впрочем, интересовалась Арнольдом довольно давно, и расценить ее заинтересованность простым «интересом» было бы довольно сложно. Сама эта почитательница называла чувства по отношению к невысокому светловолосому мальчику с большой головой как «дикая страсть, предельная одержимость, буря эмоций и всеиспепеляющий костер любви». Все эти сложные душевные переживания бушевали в ее маленьком девичьем сердечке и с током темпераментной итальянской крови, доставшейся по линии отца, разносились по всему телу, питая мозг надеждой когда-нибудь зажечь ответные чувства в своем избраннике. Однако на деле все ее любовные страсти оставались в строжайшем секрете.

Хельга обожала Арнольда до безумия и в то же время во всеуслышание презирала. Она его боготворила, молилась на него, возвеличивала все его поступки и черты характера, одновременно проклиная, обзывая, провоцируя на негативную реакцию и обижая - все согласно своему буйному холерическому темпераменту и дикому страху потерять уважение, лидерство и статус независимой пацанки, признавшись всем в своей тайной слабости.

Хельга научилась быть сильной и непробиваемой еще с трех лет, когда в садике поняла самый главный принцип выживания в обществе: _никогда_ нельзя позволять себе пускать слабину, _всегда_ следует быть неуступчивой, твердой и всем навязывать _свою_ линию, если не хочешь попасть к другим под раздачу. Если отец почти что живет на работе и интересуется лишь информационными технологиями, мать настолько рассеянная и непутевая, что неспособна даже чашку с водой удержать в руках, а все вокруг только и делают, что восхваляют и ставят в пример ее старшую сестру Ольгу, не обращая на младшую дочь Патаки никакого внимания, - то что прикажете делать?

Хельга привыкла быть самостоятельной, решительной и руководить. Она не могла себе позволить быть другой. Она считала, что и не умеет быть другой, а тех, кто сомневался в обратном, убеждала кулаками и матерным словом. После неприятного эпизода при поступлении в детский садик Хельга никогда больше не плакала. Возможно, ей изредка и хотелось дать волю своим чувствам, наболевшему, но от этого Хельгу всегда удерживало то, на что всегда можно было опереться в трудную минуту - ее любовь к Арнольду - и тогда она сочиняла новую лирическую песню, лепила очередную скульптуру из пожеванных им жевачек, и все плохое каким-то образом постепенно развеивалось, проходило, оставалось за броней, выкованной из огнеупорного материала всепоглощающей безответной любви. Хельга умела быть стойкой.

Для этого она, конечно, тщательно маскировалась. Впрочем, бывали случаи, когда всё тайное почти становилось явным, но к счастью для Хельги и к ее же скрытому неудовлетворению, Арнольд никогда не доводил ситуацию до расстановки всех точек над «и» в те моменты, когда она чуть ли не была готова ему во всем признаться. Например, в истории с автоответчиком, когда она ввалилась в его комнату вся в пыли, или на балу на первое апреля, или когда они вместе строили замки из песка в летнем лагере, или после длительного поцелуя во время презентации школьной постановки «Ромео и Джульетты». И уж конечно Арнольд должен был узнать Хельгу, когда она разыгрывала из себя Сессиль - его подружку по переписке из Франции.

В подобные моменты недооткровения Арнольд думал о чем-то своем, витал в радужных облаках приключений, не снимая розовых очков, спасал друзей, мир, да что угодно. Такое его отношение спасало стабильность отношений между ними в целом, но в то же время подобное игнорирование и непонятливость Хельгу безумно злили, бесили, и после очередного несостоявшегося выхода на поверхность ее нежных чувств, ушат грубостей выливался на голову непонятливого Арнольда.

По большому счету, Хельга сильно запуталась в своей отчаянной любви-ненависти. И, увы, чем дальше – тем становилось все хуже и хуже. Дилемма выпивала из нее все соки, и только прохладное отношение Арнольда в ответ на очередную подколку ненадолго охлаждало ее гормональный пыл и заставляло трезво смотреть на вещи. А затем все снова все шло своим чередом.

Вот и этим летом, стоя на крыше небоскреба корпорации мистера Шека под проливным дождем, Хельга, неохотно снимая по требованию Арнольда маскировочный плащ, сохраняя чувство самообладания, начала плести ему какие-то глупости про поддержку, про то, что всё это она делает скуки ради, - уверенная на сто процентов, что ее возлюбленный как обычно не станет доискиваться до истинной сути вещей. Допустим, из вредности хотела испортить планы отца – и всё. Точка. Пикантная ситуация будет замята, они быстренько найдут отсюда выход, отнесут пленку мэру и все будет в порядке: Хельга обзовет любимого в миллионный раз мячеголовым и в субботу на пару с Харольдом разгромит Арнольда и его шевелюроголового друга в бейсбол на Джеральдовом поле.

Однако вместо вполне типичного для их взаимоотношений сценария, когда Арнольд фокусировался не на Хельге, а на окружающих обстоятельствах, на этот раз он стал ее настойчиво допрашивать. Очень настойчиво. И это оказалось настолько неожиданным, что после пятого «Ну почему?», растерявшаяся Хельга не выдержала и ответила _почему_. На тот момент ей казалось, что она просто не могла поступить иначе: ведь сколько лет Хельга ждала подобного момента, пытаясь найти в отношении Арнольда к ней хоть какую-нибудь крупицу заинтересованности - не сожаления или отвращения, а искреннего проявления симпатии, интереса и заботы.

То, что случилось после эпического признания в нежных чувствах и последующего страстного поцелуя, Хельга помнила смутно. Они куда-то бежали, затем на чем-то ехали, а потом что-то взорвалось, и все остальные чему-то радовались. Перед расставанием Арнольд что-то ей сказал, и она согласилась. Но вот что Хельга помнила отлично, - так это чувство безумной радости первые несколько минут после его подводящих итоги слов, когда она все еще не могла осознать, что между ними все снова будет как прежде. Словно и не было этого безумного откровения на крыше под проливным дождем, их слипшихся волос, его удивленного взгляда и ее крепкого объятия. Затем Хельга достала свой медальон, нежно погладила затертую фотографию и впервые за много лет заплакала.

Арнольд этого, разумеется, не видел. Он куда-то ушел с друзьями, а через несколько дней Фиби ей сообщила, что, по словам Джеральда, Арнольд с дедушкой и бабушкой уехали на все лето отдыхать, пока в их пансионе проводится ремонт. Хельга целыми днями играла в бейсбол, ходила смотреть рестлинг, и даже помогала отцу на работе, чтобы хоть как-нибудь убить время и _ни о ком_ не думать.

Возможно, еще немного, и Хельге удалось бы преуспеть в кулинарии или вышивании гладью, если бы ее не забрала с собой за границу сестра Ольга с очередной безудержной затеей волонтерской работы в китайском зоопарке с трудно выговариваемым названием.

На самом деле Хельга была совсем не прочь уехать куда-нибудь подальше, точно так, как поступил Арнольд, да и в последнее время ее взаимоотношения с Ольгой стали потихоньку налаживаться, так что совместное путешествие не сулило так уж и много неприятностей. Главный плюс состоял в том, что Хельга собиралась хоть на какое-то время избавиться от привычки ежедневно проходить мимо дома Арнольда, куда бы она ни шла, посещать свой ритуальный шкаф и в любом цветочном вазоне видеть очертания головы ее возлюбленного. За несколько дней до отъезда, увидев на надписи на бейсболке одноклассника «Арнольд» вместо «Харольд», Хельга решила, что инцидент на крыше довел ее до ручки окончательно, и что после поездки в Китай и набравшись буддийской мудрости она должна вернуться домой без любовной зависимости к Арнольду.

Она обязана избавиться от этого уничтожающего ее жизнь чувства! Ведь когда-то же она решила быть сильной, независимой и не плакать. Тем более она не может больше плакать из-за Арнольда.

И не будет. Она так решила.

…И путешествие действительно прошло прекрасно. Ольга была очень занята заботой за животными и надоедала младшей сестре даже меньше, чем Хельга изначально предполагала. Сама Хельга от нечего делать даже несколько раз к ней присоединялась, но чаще ездила на экскурсии, много фотографировала и под впечатлением от увиденного делала заметки в блокноте с целью заткнуть за пояс Ронду с ее бесконечными Франциями и представить в качестве ежегодного школьного проекта репортаж про жителей Поднебесной. Такая работа хорошо отвлекала и помогала меньше думать об Арнольде. В Китае все вокруг выглядело иначе чем в родном городе и не вызывало почти никаких ассоциаций с Нью-Йорком, кроме того что почти все люди имели такой же странный разрез глаз, как у мистера Вина; американцы встречались редко, итальянцев не было вообще. Впрочем, в Китае Хельга случайным образом познакомилась и неожиданно для себя подружилась с одним американским мальчиком из Луизианы, который с мамой приехал сюда в ее отпуск, и, как оказалось, проживал в том же санатории, что и Хельга с Ольгой.

Его звали Карл. Он совсем не был похож на одноклассников и немногочисленных подруг Хельги – не был слишком начитан и исполнителен, как Фиби или Лоренцо, слишком прост и доверчив, как Лейла или Юджин, или высокомерным яппи, как Ронда или Игги. Хельга не могла командовать Карлом, и в то же время не могла его не слушать. Самое примечательное, что ему не хотелось грубить, и в показной браваде тоже не было нужды. Хельга была слишком далеко от Америки и от своих повседневных забот по поддержке имиджа. К тому же, в Карле была искренняя простота, ему можно было доверять, но при этом он был неглуп, и Хельга чувствовала себя с ним очень спокойной и уравновешенной, как никогда в жизни, будто этот улыбчивый парень был ее старшим братом. Как-то раз, расклеивая новые фотографии в альбом, Хельга решилась поведать ему о своих любовных проблемах. Карл ей посочувствовал, купил любимое Хельгой фисташковое мороженое и предложил пойти погулять в дельфинарий, так как там привезли выставку экзотических медуз. Хельга согласилась и после этого случая про Арнольда до конца каникул почти и не вспоминала.

**.ххх.**

В первый учебный день уроков, как таковых, не было. Все ученики собрались в актовом зале, где директор Вартс произнес очередную ежегодную торжественную речь. Сперва он поприветствовал новичков, затем поздравив всех с началом нового учебного года, пожелал успехов и напомнил о правилах школьного распорядка: не толпиться в коридорах во время перемен, старшим не обижать младших, быть экономнее с мелом и водой в фонтанчиках и так далее. Отдельно директор упомянул ученика теперь уже пятого класса Арнольда, а также его друга Джеральда, которые внесли огромный вклад в процветание города в целом и в частности их квартала. Все захлопали в ладоши, директор указал на сидевшего в пятом ряду Арнольда, который несколько покраснел, не ожидая услышать похвалу от самого директора школы. Когда Арнольд, откланявшись, вернулся на место, Джеральд похлопал его по плечу и показал «о’кей!», но Арнольд невнятно пробормотал, что если бы не Хельга, мистер водитель автобуса и горожане, они бы сами не справились. Еще его очень удивило то, почему Хельга предпочла остаться неизвестной во всей этой истории с Шеком, но домыслы по этому поводу он оставил при себе.

После выступления директора началось представление школьного оркестра, в котором в том числе принимали участие Шина и Шоколадный Мальчик, который, впрочем, давно уже просил его называть не Шоколадным, а Редисочным. В завершение официальной части директор, нацепив сомбреро, вернулся на сцену, спел кукарачу и велел всем детям расходиться по классам.

Классный руководитель Симмонс - как всегда цветущий и с улыбкой до ушей - объявил, что за парты можно и не рассаживаться, так как сегодня они всем классом («Сюрприз!») идут в парк, где проведут занятие на свежем воздухе и поделятся впечатлениями о летних каникулах.

\- Ух ты! А пироженые нам дадут?

\- Замолчи, Харольд! С какой бы это стати? – до сих пор неактивная Хельга встряхнулась и принялась настраивать «правильную» атмосферу в классе.

\- Я есть хочу! – продолжал скулить толстячок.

\- Ну вот, начинается. Как же мне не хватало этих глупостей!

\- Где? В норе со своими вонючими узкоглазыми ску-у-нсами?! – процедил Харольд и, растянув пальцами уголки глаз, показал на всеобщее обозрение «китайца».

Весь класс взорвался хохотом. Хельга фыркнула и осклабилась.

\- Скунсы живут в _твоей_ грязной норе, которую ты называешь домом. К твоему сведению, я ухаживала за пандами.

\- Да ну! Хельга выносит за енотами какашки! Ха-ха-ха!

\- Сейчас ты у меня получишь и за енотов, и за…

Хельга, поправив розовый бант и нахмурив брови, с кулаками пошла на Харольда, который, не замечая опасности, забрался на свою парту, и, улюлькая, на этот раз изображал «дворника».

Арнольд оглянулся по сторонам и вздохнул: Симмонс вышел в учительскую занести журнал, а все остальные, казалось, с интересом наблюдали за надвигающейся дракой.

Похоже, ему снова придется разруливать накалившуюся ситуацию. И это только первый учебный день!

\- Ребята, прекратите, а? Хватит уже! – Арнольд встал между Хельгой и Харольдом, который уже успел принять оборонительную позу.

\- А то что, мяче... Арнольд? – Хельга, начав классическое и привычное всем «мячеголовый», вдруг очень четко и ясно договорила имя.

Класс затих в удивленном молчании. Ученики переглядывались и пожимали плечами, не понимая того, что только что произошло. Джеральд тоже хотел перемигнуться с Арнольдом, но не получилось - тот в упор смотрел на Хельгу. Она же невозмутимо развернулась и, подойдя к своей парте, стала собирать ранец.

Возникшая пауза могла бы затянуться, если бы не вернувшийся в класс учитель Симмонс, который скомандовал всем собраться возле выхода из школы через пять минут.

**.ххх.**

Построившись в пары по двое, словно первоклашки, колонна учеников пятого класса во главе с классным руководителем чинно отправилась в парк. Там единогласно решили разместиться возле Большого Дуба.

\- Итак, класс. Сегодня уроки мы проведем следующим образом. Чтобы никому не было обидно, выделим каждому по пять минут, чтобы он мог рассказать про свои летние каникулы. Итак, начнем… Ронда? – предложил Симмонс.

Ронда Ллойд в новом модном красном платье, вышла вперед, раскланялась и поведала, что этот наряд наряду с сотней других эксклюзивных приобрели ей родители, проводя семейный отпуск в Париже. Ронда посетила все возможные выставки детской моды и теперь готова поделиться некоторыми своими соображениями с присутствующими. «Воодушевленные» лица этих самых присутствующих, разве что за исключением Керли, выражали крайнюю скуку, и по истечении получаса Симмонс решил вежливо приостановить ее лекцию:

\- Очень интересно, Ронда. Спасибо. Кто следующий?

Следующими выразили желание высказаться Стинки, Сид и Харольд. Они все вместе ездили в летний лагерь. Сид показал фотографию своего нового горячо любимого домашнего питомца – симпатичной ярко-зеленой ящерицы, - найденного в лесу, Харольд пожаловался, что его плохо кормили, а Стинки рассказал, что был рад привезти для отца несколько заготовок для новых чучел.

Все скривились: фу, какая гадость!

Следующим о своих каникулах поведал Арнольд, а после него выступили Джеральд и Фиби. Но все же наибольшую заинтересованность у учеников вызвал рассказ Хельги про волонтерский труд ее сестры Ольги в Китае. Во-первых, никто, включая самого Симмонса, не ожидал от Хельги добровольной совместной работы с Ольгой, во-вторых, ее наблюдения казались ценными и преподаватель даже предложил ей на нескольких следующих уроках естествознания поделиться с классом своими наблюдениями. Хельга кивнула в знак согласия и села на свое место на подстилке. Следующая выступала Лайла.

«Хельга ведет себя странно!» - подумал Арнольд. За все утро не было привычных «Добро пожаловать, футбольная башка!», жвачки на сидении, тычков в коридоре. Арнольд объяснял это тем, что, возможно, мирное поведение - не штиль перед штормом, а просто Хельга устала, не в духе, у нее какие-то семейные проблемы, и все вскоре будет как обычно. По правде говоря, он уже привык к проявлениям ее недружелюбия и ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, когда было иначе. Так как сегодня, когда за исключением эпизода с Харольдом, поведение Хельги вызывало недоумение. Редко, но все же случались определенные моменты, когда она вела себя неестественно мягко, доброжелательно. И это настолько ошеломляло, что Арнольд просто плыл по течению, не успевая задуматься о причинах подобного преображения, как всё вскоре становилось на свои места: тычки, задевки, подколы. Хельга вела себя подобным образом со всеми, просто ему доставалось больше. Арнольд списывал это на ее особую неприязнь к нему, а Хельга всегда спешила подтвердить поступки словами. Но вот насчет поступков... Арнольд попытался вспомнить, когда Хельга ему действительно вредила. Мелких пакостей было миллион, но хоть раз возникало ли что-то более серьезное?

Джеральд тихонько толкнул его:

\- Эй, Арнольд! Чего лицо такое серьезное, о чем задумался? О новых пони на ферме у Лайлы? – друг подмигнул и широко улыбнулся.

\- Да так, ни о чем, Джеральд.

Арнольд нахмурился. Как же он мог настолько отвлечься, чтобы пропустить рассказ Лайлы?

**.ххх.**

Постепенно время подошло к обеду. Об этом за последние полчаса уже раз десять успел напомнить Харольд, и наконец преподаватель Симмонс, посмотрев на часы, сообщил, что отпускает всех раньше и они могут пообедать дома.

Харольд тут же ускакал первым с криками: «Мама! Хочу ку-у-шать!», вслед за ним - на важный международный семинар по маркетингу - ушел Лоренцо, а остальные ученики еще некоторое время общались, разделившись на девчачьи и мальчишечьи группки.

\- Ну что, Арнольд? Встречаемся сегодня? – поинтересовался Стинки.

\- Конечно! Собрание клуба у меня как обычно.

\- Я буду, - сообщил всем Юджин, прежде чем спотыкнулся на пустом месте. – Ой… Я в порядке!

\- Я тоже буду, - подтвердили намерение прийти вечером к Арнольду остальные мальчики.

Затем одноклассники пожали друг другу руки и собирались уже было разойтись, как кто-то из девочек позвал:

\- Эй, парни, не хотите поиграть в мяч?

Чаще всего из представительниц слабого пола с ними играли Хельга и Шина, иногда к ним присоединялись Ронда и Фиби. На этот раз инициатива исходила от Шины.

\- Извини, Шина, у нас сегодня намечаются важные мальчишечьи дела… Эй, Арнольд, до вечера, я притащу новый спортивный журнал Джереми! – Джеральд попрощался с Арнольдом их особым тайным жестом, кивнул другим парням и ушел.

\- Пока, Джеральд!.. Шина, давай как-нибудь в другой раз, хорошо? – Арнольд немного смутился. – Ну, всем пока!

Вскоре и остальной народ разошелся кто куда. Ронда, с ее невостребованным рассказом про Неделю высокой моды для юных Мисс, подхватила под руку Надин и увлекла ее к себе домой, обещая показать эксклюзивные резиновые сапоги с вязаным голенищем и на двух каблуках – последний писк моды от кутюр. Шина, подхватив Юджина под руку, отправилась с ним в танцевальную школу, которую они оба посещали уже второй год. Брейни осознав, что никаких любвеобильных приступов ни у кого, у Хельги в том числе, сегодня не намечается, и поэтому некому многозначительно сопеть в ухо, хмуро побрел к себе домой.

Что касается Хельги, то она с Фиби отправились на игровую площадку. Хельга за лето соскучилась за лучшей подругой, но та почему-то совершенно не хотела проявлять инициативу, рассказать что-то свое: послушно слушала рассказ Хельги с открытым ртом и сразу же согласилась на приглашение после обеда пойти покататься на роликах.

Можно подумать, Хельга ей никогда не давала слова вставить и не слушала?.. Ну, возможно, и не всегда давала и не всегда слушала. Но все же…

Это был всего лишь первый школьный день в пятом классе, но Хельге уже стало тоскливо. Она скучала за общением с Карлом, за вдохновленными глупостями сестры, за каникулами, которые провела без Арнольда.

По правде говоря, Хельга боялась первой встречи с ним. Она не знала, что Арнольд помнит из того, что она ему наговорила на дурацкой крыше небоскреба, и как он будет вести себя по отношению к ней, учитывая неосторожное признание в нежных чувствах и последующее шутливое его отрицание. Хельга подумала, что лучше всего было бы, чтобы все оставалось таким, как прежде, но почему-то за весь день так и не смогла заставить себя плеваться в Арнольда бумажками, обзывать его мячеголовым придурком и хоть раз подставить подножку.

После лета, почти самостоятельно проведенного вдали от родины, Хельга, оглядываясь на свои предыдущие поступки, чувствовала неведомый ей раньше странный дискомфорт. Все прошлые подначки и придирки в отношении Арнольда теперь казались ей почему-то мелочными и глупыми. Это конечно не означало, что стоило бросать свой статус задиры ради призрачных идей вселенской гармонии, как она изначально надеялась, а тем более не реагировать на глупого Харольда просто было невозможно. Но это была привычная необходимость действий на автопилоте, а не реакции от души.

Хельге действительно стало скучно…

\- Хельга, что случилось? Почему ты сегодня сама не себя не похожа? – взволнованно спросила Фиби, заметив, что подруга вовсе не стремится идти обедать и гулять дальше, а уже минут десять понуро ковыряется носком кеда в песке.

\- Да ничего, Фибс, все в порядке, - Хельга резко встала с турника, одергивая подол сарафана. - Пойдем уже.

…Мириам приготовила на обед пудинг. Конечно же, запеканка подгорела и есть ее было просто невозможно. Хельга достала им с Фиби из холодильника пакет молока и развела овсяные хлопья. Уроков на завтра не было, делать особенно тоже было нечего. Возможно, вечер сложился бы не так уж и плохо, если бы как только они не начали смотреть вместе фотографии, привезенные Хельгой из Китая, домой ненадолго не заглянул отец, и, увидев чем они занимаются, вознес очередную хвалу Ольге, которая «умница, наконец-то направила сестру на правильный путь». Тогда Хельга повозмущавшись подруге не стесняясь выражений всласть про то, что все снова стало на свои места, утащила Фиби на крышу стрелять из рогатки по консервным банкам.

**.ххх.**

Если вечер Хельга и Фиби проводили довольно активно, то в это время у Арнольда проходил сбор бойскаутского клуба.

В него входили все более-менее вменяемые Арнольдовы одноклассники. Ближе к времени ужина к ребятам зашел дедушка и принес всем сэндвичи с говядиной и пармезаном. Фил напомнил Арнольду, чтобы они вечером долго не засиживались, так как после ремонта «осталась еще куча, целая куча дел», и внучек должен будет помочь их с бабушкой старческим костям. Арнольд попросил погулять еще полчасика.

Темой этого собрания клуба были летние развлечения. Поскольку только начался сентябрь и было достаточно тепло, мальчики после единогласного одобрения решили на следующий же день захватить с собой в школу необходимое снаряжение и после уроков отправиться на Лосиный остров понырять, порыбачить и поучиться всяким приколам «свободной взрослой жизни», как говорил Стинки, «которую они постигли в лагере».

После того, как были утверждены планы на завтра, Арнольд извинился, что из-за накопившихся дел после ремонта пансиона вынужден досрочно прекратить собрание и проводил гостей до крыльца. Последним Арнольд прощался с Джеральдом.

\- Ну что, друг, до завтрева?

\- Ага. Давай!

\- Только вот, Арнольд, - замялся Джеральд. - Я тут вспомнил, что обещал Тимберли поиграть завтра в прятки, а тут же мы, получается, собираемся на Лосиный остров.

\- Так ты бери ее с собой! – предложил Арнольд.

\- Да ну! У нас же клуб для мальчиков, а она – девчонка, к тому же малая еще, хлопот не оберешься, сам знаешь… Да ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю. Бай-бай!

\- Пока, Джеральд!

Арнольд вернулся в дом, запустив обратно всю кошаче-свинячью живность, и обнял Эбнера. Свою любимую свинку он не видел все лето, поскольку не мог забрать с собой в «Парадайз», и поэтому просил миссис Вителло за ней присматривать. Можно было, конечно, попросить и мистера Грина, но Арнольд хоть и доверял мяснику, но как-то особо не хотел оставлять на его попечение Эбнера. За лето свинка подросла, но и Арнольд подрос, и теперь смотрелись они вместе как и раньше, только вот уже не как маленький мальчик с маленьким поросенком, а как подросший мальчик с подросшим поросенком.

В холле Арнольд встретил миссис Какошка с мужем. Во время ремонта в «Сансет Армс» они уезжали к ее родственникам в деревню, и, заметив Арнольда, Оскар Какошка, пока жена заносила в дом тяжелые чемоданы, сразу же стал жаловаться на то, что в деревне его заставляли тяжело работать. «Представляешь, Арнольд, я должен был в шесть утра приносить ведро воды!», а еще ему не давали чипсов.

Арнольд усмехнулся: Оскар Какошка ничуть не изменился.

Когда супружеская чета наконец вернулась в свою комнату, сквозь недозакрытую дверь можно было расслышать приглушенное бормотание супруга: «Люси, я хочу огурцов! Постели мне постельку!», и в ответ раздраженные крики жены: «Оставила бы тебя на ранчо одного, трутня!», но в целом в пансионе все было тихо и спокойно.

Пока что нераспакованные чемоданы после приезда с курорта, а также ящики с вещами, посортированными и накрытыми для проведения ремонта, новые светильники и другие обои в целом придавали пансиону незнакомый вид. Фактически, Какошки были первыми жильцами, которые вернулись сюда после ремонта и летних отпусков. Мистер Вин наконец осуществил свою мечту и уехал с дочерью пожить немного на родине, Эрни главенствовал на строительном семинаре в Небраске, ну а мистера Икса и раньше было сложно встретить, так что сейчас его присутствие или отсутствие также не сказывалось на общей картине заселения пансиона. Ремонт в комнатах остальных жильцов был отложен на неопределенный срок, так как денежная премия от мэра за геройство Арнольда, на которую и была отремонтирована половина пансиона, увы, закончилась.

Арнольд решил поискать дедушку, чтобы спросить, в чем именно нужна его помощь. Возможно, Фил находился на кухне?

Но там оказалась только воинственно настроенная Гертруда в защитного цвета летнем комбинезоне и с мухобойкой в придачу.

\- Йо, Кимба! Начинаем сафари!

Арнольд предусмотрительно отошел подальше от кухонного стола, на котором водились в количестве нескольких штук жужжащие насекомые, претендовавшие на сытный обед.

\- Извини, бабушка, не сейчас. А ты дедушку не видела?

\- Он отправился покорять Джамалунгму. Кимба, будешь есть вяленого бизона?

\- Нет, бабушка. Я не хочу котлет… Так дедушка, значит, на крыше? - Арнольд давно привык к своеобразным иносказаниям Гертруды и стазу понял, что она имеет в виду. - Пойду поищу, я ведь ему помочь обещал.

\- Йо-хо! Прихвати лук и стрелы. Нынче в прериях опасно, диких зверей полно.

С этими словами бабушка смачно прихлопнула самую большую зеленую муху, которая, в отличие от Арнольда, явно хотела отведать котлет.

**.ххх.**

И действительно, дедушка находился на чердаке. Фил перебирал старые фотоальбомы, вытаскивая их из ящиков и расставляя по полкам на новых антресолях.

Арнольд присел рядом на корточки.

\- О, коротышечка! Ты как раз вовремя. Смотри, что у меня есть!

Дедушка достал из ближайшей коробки слегка покрытый плесенью увесистый замшевый коричневый альбом.

\- Это твой детский альбом с фотографиями, да? Ты мне его как-то раз показывал, - Арнольд очень обрадовался возможности снова увидеть дедушку молодым.

\- Да, малыш, это тот самый альбом Стального Фила... То есть я тогда, конечно, еще не был _им_ , но определенный потенциал уже намечался, видишь?.. Как я тебе на этой фотографии?

С этими словами Фил перевернул несколько шершавых страниц и ткнул пальцем на частично выцветшую карточку, где на фоне полуразрушенного амбара был изображен худощавый паренек в коротких шортах, футболке и шляпе-котелке, который, похоже, безуспешно пытался поднять штангу с двумя пятикилограммовыми блинами.

\- Замечательно, дедуля, - попытался корректно обойти возникшую неловкость Арнольд. - Мне очень нравится. Тогда фотографии были черно-белые, все совершенно по-другому одевались, да и наш город не узнать. Лошади, одноэтажные строения…

\- Да, Арнольд. Тогда было все иначе… - с ностальгией вздохнул Фил. - Так-с, а вот и ваша школа…

Арнольд в неверии вытаращил глаза.

\- Невероятно! Эту фотографию я раньше никогда не видел. Действительно наша 118-я школа? Такая маленькая, деревянная?

\- Да, это она, - подтвердил Фил. – Только лет десять спустя как я ее закончил, учредили новый генплан застройки города. Помню, нам тогда тоже не особенно нравились перемены, но все оказалось не так уж плохо, не правда ли?

\- Да, дедуля, - согласился Арнольд.

Но Фил решил развить эту тему.

\- Интересно, а что было бы, если ты летом с друзьями не отстоял наш квартал? Может, всё в конце концов сложилось бы не так уж и плохо…

\- Дедушка, что ты такое говоришь? – переспросил в неверии Арнольд.

\- Да знаю, знаю, это разные вещи. Хотя…

\- Дедушка! – возмутился Арнольд.

\- Ладно, ладно... – Фил перелистал следующую страницу альбома. - А вот фотография твоей бабушки.

Хмурая девочка с хвостиками на снимке показалась Арнольду смутно знакомой, и через мгновение он вспомнил:

\- Дедуля, так ты же рассказывал, что это девочка, которая тебя постоянно обижала… И это наша бабушка?!

Фил лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Да, а разве я тебе этого не сказал? Сперва обижала, обижала, а потом как-то всё оно закрутилось, и оказалось, что мы друг от друга без ума... Впрочем, Гертруда действительно без ума, - с этими словами он показал их совместную фотографию на карусели, где девочка на этот раз выглядела вполне себе счастливой, дергая кривящегося Фила за ухо. - Ха-ха! Смотри какая здесь красавица, а?.. Кстати вот, спросить хотел, а как там поживает твоя однобровая подружка, которая помогла тебе отстоять наш квартал?

\- Хельга? – удивленно поднял брови, не поняв резкой перемены темы разговора, Арнольд. - Нормально, я полагаю.

\- Продолжает доставать тебя?

\- Хм… Вроде не особенно. Но сегодня только первый учебный день.

Фил хитро прищурился.

\- Да, первый день. Все еще впереди!

\- Дедушка! – Арнольд всегда чувствовал себя немного неловко, когда дедушка намекал на что-то пространное, понятное только ему, и не желал уточнять.

\- Хи-хи! Ладно, - Фил захлопнул альбом и, деланно кряхтя, встал с табуретки. - Давай-ка досмотрим фотографии чуть позже, а сейчас помоги-ка мне разобрать во-он тот большой ящик с инструментами.

**.ххх.**

На следующий день Арнольд решил не садиться на школьный автобус, а пройтись до учебного заведения пешком. По дороге его нагнал Джеральд.

\- Йо, Арнольд! Готов к приключениям бойскаутов?

\- Да, Джеральд, - подмигнул другу Арнольд. - Дедушка, правда, немного поворчал, что у нас еще «тонна, целая тонна работы», но все равно отпустил и даже дал к удочке свой любимый поплавок.

Джеральд оценил щедрость Стального Фила, округлив якобы в неверии глаза, а затем изобразил из себя короля Артура, посвящающего доблестного Арнольда чехлом со снастями для рыболовли в почетные рыцари. 

\- А у меня есть сачок, консерва – тушенка и непромокаемый костюм серфенгиста – взял на прокат у Джереми, - рассказал Джеральд о содержимом своего чехла и рюкзака, когда они оба вдоволь отсмеялись.

\- Здорово, если он тебе его дал.

Джеральд пожал плечами.

\- А он и не давал. Я сам взял. Ему-то сейчас не надо, зато мне пригодится! Не ему же одному вечно безвозмездно брать мои вещи и портить.

\- Ты прав, Джеральд, – усмехнулся Арнольд. – А что ты решил с Тимберли?

Его лучший друг снова пожал плечами.

\- Так а что с Тимберли? Сказал, что сегодня не могу и все – срочные непредвиденные дела. Перенес на завтра, плюс в качестве откупа, чтобы все же не увязалась за нами, пообещал мороженого.

\- Какой ты разумный, Джеральд, - произнес Арнольд уже открывая тяжелую школьную входную дверь и, предвкушая  предстоящее веселье на острове, не заметил подходившую с другой стороны Хельгу, которой в итоге конкретно досталось по левой руке и плечу.

\- Хельга? Извини! Ты в порядке? – забеспокоился Арнольд, невольно протягивая руку, чтобы чем-нибудь помочь.

Хельга не обратила на него никакого внимания, только фыркнула и, растирая ушибленное место, поспешила в класс. Арнольд и Джеральд, переглянувшись, пожали плечами и направились вслед за ней.

**.ххх.**

До звонка, который должен был возвестить начало учебного дня, оставалось еще минут десять, а в пятом классе 118-й школы царил стандартный утренний гармыдар.

Керли прыгал по партам, изображая из себя то ли Манкимена, то ли обычную мартышку; Харольд носился по классу в намерении догнать Юджина и жестоко отомстить, так как тот ненароком зацепил и уронил на пол его бутерброд, который лежал на парте. Однако по ходу дела все большее количество учеников хотели отомстить уже им двоим, поскольку в процессе погони пострадал хлястик от нового ранца Ронды, модные очки Игги оказались на кактусе, а кепка Сида вообще улетела в окно. 

Арнольд с Джеральдом постарались как можно удачнее для собственного благополучия просочиться в бушевавший азартным весельем класс и усесться за парты. А вот Хельге, которая зашла перед ними, и здесь не повезло: сбитая Керли бутылка для поливания цветов, вполне себе не пустая, образовала посреди класса внушительную лужицу, по которой, словно на салазках, и проехалась Хельга, остановившись лишь после чувствительного удара об угол парты Арнольда.

Если она по какой-то причине и проявляла до сих пор, то есть  второй день подряд, несвойственное ей ангельское терпение, то эта лужа стала последней каплей. Скривившись и сжав кулаки, она пошла прямиком на Керли. Тот от страха забился в угол, в котором в то же время оказались и Юджин с Харольдом, и некоторое время клубок из нескольких переплетенных кулаков и тел продолжал все немилосердно крушить на своем пути. В основном, правда, судя по крикам и охам, доставалось все же Юджину и Керли. Остальные ученики, в том числе Арнольд, даже и не знали, как подступиться к куче-мале, чтобы всех разнять, но в конце концов прозвучал долгожданный звонок, в класс вошел Симмонс и быстренько всех развел в стороны, слукавив, что ко входу в школу подъехал мороженщик Джолли и раздает всем желающим бесплатное мороженое.

В течение получаса после происшествия виновники наводили в классе порядок. Помимо этого Симмонс заставил Харольда извиниться перед Юджином, и с грустью в голосе сообщил, что вынужден назначить всей четверке дисциплинарное взыскание. После этого преподаватель разбил класс по парам для совместной работы и наконец-то начался урок географии.

**.ххх.**

Хельга злилась.

Если предыдущий день был скучным, то этот начался и вовсе паршиво. Хельге казалось, будто судьба решила проверить на выносливость ее новую неодержимость, невлюбленность и пофигизм по отношению к конкретной желтоволосой голове.

Надо же было так глупо въехать в ту дубовую дверь и аккурат перед Арнольдом!

Хельга уже почти начала гордиться за свою почти нулевую реакцию на его присутствие, но опозориться в классе, упав на его парту… ну, собственно, почти _на_ _него_ , это уже было слишком! Казалось, все вялотекущее аморфное существование, в которое она пришла после окончания поездки в Китай, сошло полностью на нет, и Хельга со всей душой ввязалась в драку, смакуя оттачивание ударов на тщедушном тельце Керли.

Хотя очкарик, пожалуй, слегка подрос. Но это не было суть важно, потому что теперь Хельга сожалела о своем опрометчивом выбросе адреналина стократно.

В дополнение к утренним «радостям» на географии в пару ей достался… угадайте кто? Арнольд!

К очередному подарку судьбы Хельга совершенно не была морально готова, и чувствовала противную неловкость, не зная, куда спрятать слегка кровоточащие костяшки и порванный розовый бант. После школы следовало купить другой бант… хотя нет, поскольку она уже в пятом классе, банты не годятся, нужна взрослая резинка для волос. А для начала нужно сконцентрироваться на географии, и аж никак не на Арнольде.

Хельга скисла совсем: она снова начала активно думать про Арнольда! Но она же все лето над собой работала и этого не должно было произойти… так скоро!

Забыв на мгновение, где находится, Хельга сжала кулаки и попыталась побиться лбом о парту.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Она знала, что выглядела нездоровой, и Арнольд, похоже, опасался, что кулаки Харольда угодили пару раз куда не следует. «Какой же он заботливый!» - пропел ангел-романтик в ее душе, а чертенок-задира тут же нахмурился:

\- А что со мной может быть не в порядке? Две руки, две ноги, голова на месте. Смотри лучше за собой… мячеголовый,  – на последнем слове Хельга фыркнула, а сидящий через парту спереди, рядом с Фиби, Джеральд обернулся и сочувственно подмигнул лучшему другу.

\- Ну как знаешь, Хельга, - с этими словами Арнольд загадочно улыбнулся учебнику по географии.

Хельга растерялась: он что, соскучился за своим прозвищем?

\- Чего лыбишься? – решила на всякий случай уточнить она.

\- Да так, ничего… Начнем читать?

Учитель Симмонс выдал всем по одному учебнику на пару: следовало прочитать текст, написать по нему три вопроса, затем закрыть книгу и в качестве контроля по прочитанному материалу задать их своему напарнику.

Текст оказался интересным - о флоре и фауне джунглей Амазонки, и Хельга, начав читать, быстро увлеклась новой информацией и собиралась уже было перелистать учебник на следующую страницу, как ее остановили, и текст враз утратил всю свою былую привлекательность.

\- Хельга, я еще не прочел, погоди немного, – попросил Арнольд.

\- Еще чего? Буду я возиться с тугодумами. Не успел – твои проблемы.

Хельга снова попыталась перевернуть страницу, но Арнольд схватил ее за кисть руки и твердо произнес:

\- Нет, Хельга. Я еще не прочитал. Мы работаем в паре, а, значит, должны уступать друг другу.

Хельга от удивления округлила глаза. Ее поразило не словосочетание, на которое она должна была по идее клюнуть - «в паре», и даже не рука Арнольда на своей, а его тон. Тот же тон, что и тогда, на крыше: решительный, неуступчивый, стремящийся понять суть, а не спустить все на тормозах. Хельга занервничала и судорожно убрала руку.

\- Ну и отлично, - чтобы ненароком не выдать свои чувства она отвернулась к окну. - Будем ждать до новогоднего снега.

Арнольд непроницаемо взглянул на нее и углубился в чтение. Хельга сглотнула и, через минуту овладев собой, попыталась последовать его примеру, но пришлось перечитывать текст по второму кругу, потому что она уже совершенно забыла про то, что успела прочитать раньше.

**.ххх.**

Этот день выдался на редкость жарким, кондиционеры в целях экономии электричества не работали, ученики читали все медленно и не успели справиться с вопросами, которые Симмонс оставил им на домашнее задание со словами «Тем лучше усвоите материал!». После небольшого перерыва была нудная математика, затем диктант по английскому на проверку «Все ли вы забыли за лето?».

На обед в столовой предлагались спагетти с анчоусами, и, к огромной радости Стинки, лимонный пудинг в качестве десерта. До этого момента у Арнольда все никак не складывалось толком пообщаться с Лайлой, а вот теперь, стоя в очереди на раздачу и увидев девушку одну за столиком, Арнольд виновато поглядел на Джеральда, дескать «Извини, сегодня обедаем не вместе». Товарищ без слов сразу все смекнул, увидев направление взгляда Арнольда, и дружелюбно поддержал: «Вперед, дружище!».

Нагрузив поднос едой, Арнольд направился к Лайле.

\- Можно?

\- О, Арнольд, конечно можно, - доброжелательно улыбнулась она в ответ. - Как твои дела?

\- Ничего, спасибо. А твои? – поинтересовался Арнольд.

\- Спасибо, хорошо. Я слышала, ты провел каникулы на курорте. Это же так здорово, я за тебя очень рада!

Когда Лайла улыбалась, у нее на щечках появлялись пленительные ямочки. А еще она была застенчивой, мило со всеми беседовала, хорошо училась, уважала чужое мнение, естественно себя вела, одевалась в прелестные платьица и была полной противоположностью Хельге.

Арнольд нахмурился: почему это вдруг сейчас он вспомнил про Хельгу?

Затем он обратил внимание, что Лайла вроде как чего-то от него ждет, склонив на бок очаровательную головку и глядя на Арнольда с немым вопросом… Ах да, она же искренне порадовалась за его хорошо проведенные каникулы.

Арнольд поспешил исправиться:

\- Спасибо, Лайла! А как ты провела лето?

\- Разве ты не слушал мой рассказ в парке? – в недоумении подняла бровки она.

\- Я… ээ… слушал, но хотелось бы… еще раз послушать, - нашелся Арнольд. Он до сих пор не мог себе простить глупую оплошность. И о чем таком он думал в парке, что отвлекся от рассказа Лайлы? – Мне так нравится, когда ты рассказываешь про деревенские новости!

Лайла снова радушно заулыбалась.

\- Летом у нас в деревне у коровки случился приплод – теленочек родился. Такой махонький, со смешным хвостиком и огромными ресницами. И, представляешь, я помогала ветеринару принимать роды! Приносила тазик с водой и купала новорожденного… А еще отец купил двух пони и теперь у нас настоящая большая ферма. Я так рада! У пони тоже длинные ресницы и хохолки, которые можно расчесывать.

И у самой Лайлы тоже были длинные ресницы, и она часто ими моргала, воодушевленно рассказывая про жизнь в деревне. Арнольд считал, что это, безусловно, чрезвычайно мило.

\- И я за тебя очень рад!.. Лайла, не хочешь моего лимонного пудинга?

\- Нет, спасибо, Арнольд. Но я вот что хотела у тебя спросить… - на этих словах девушка немного замялась, и Арнольд в нетерпении ожидал продолжения фразы, затаив дыхание. Может, она хотела попросить, чтобы он после школы угостил ее мороженым?

Лайла еще некоторое время мяла в тонких пальчиках салфетку, прежде чем договорила мысль:

\- В общем… как поживает твой кузен Арни? Я писала ему письма, но он почему-то не отвечает.

Все фантазии Арнольда на тему долгожданного свидания с Лайлой тут же развелись по ветру. Он разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Я полагаю, что нормально. А твои письма, должно быть, на почте где-то затерялись.

\- Я тоже так полагаю, - Лайла печально скривила губки. - А он не собирается у тебя погостить? Я так скучаю. Если у тебя будет возможность с ним связаться, передай ему мои слова, пожалуйста?

\- Хорошо, передам, - согласился Арнольд, хотя ему очень хотелось отказать девушке именно в этой просьбе.

\- Ах, Арнольд, ты душка! – с этими словами Лайла забрала свой поднос со стола и, помахав ему на прощание, пошла относить буфетчице грязную посуду.

Арнольд снова вздохнул. Разговор с Лайлой закончился совсем не так, как он ожидал. Опять при первой же удобной возможности она заговорила про кузена Арни. Ну что же она в нем нашла?

Джеральд подсел рядом и сочувственно похлопал Арнольда по плечу.

\- Ну что, снова от ворот поворот?

\- Джеральд, ну почему ее интересую не я, а Арни?

Друг глубокомысленно почесал голову:

\- Да кто их там поймет, этих женщин.

**.ххх.**

После обеда был урок истории, затем рисование и наконец – свобода!

Мальчишки-пятиклассники собрались возле школы в полной боевой готовности.

\- Так-с, так-с. И в какой это поход мы собираемся? - Хельга приблизилась к ним и оценивала сходку одноклассников насуплено сдвинув брови.

\- Это не для девчонок. Иди себе куда шла, Хельга, – резко ответил Стинки.

\- Да уж, теперь я вижу, что сборище тупоголовых тють и неудачников собралось на Аляску. Ну что же, удачи вам!.. Пошли Фибс! Нас ожидают более интересные и разумные дела, – Хельга схватила подошедшую к ней Фиби чуть ли не за грудки и потащила со школьного двора прочь.

Арнольду вдруг подумалось пригласить и их, но вспомнив сегодняшний урок географии, он решил помолчать.

…До пристани, как обычно, добрались на автобусе, а Эл за четверть доллара с носа перевез ребят на своей лодке в два захода.

На Лосином острове было так хорошо! Послеобеденное солнце приятно грело, пещера Храпуна Эда не выглядела такой уж устрашающей, а речка манила скупнуться в ней разок-другой. Мальчики зашли немного вглубь острова и решили расположиться возле поваленной непогодой большой сосны. Там они развернули палатку, принесенную Сидом; Харольд пошел со Стинки за дровами, Юджин стал гоняться с сачком за бабочками, Арнольд с Джеральдом отправились порыбачить, а остальные занимались кто чем – загорали, ныряли с каната в залив или собирали из булыжников и мокрого песка крепость.

У Арнольда в этот день клевало просто замечательно. Видать, помог дедушкин счастливый поплавок, либо наживка оказалась для рыб очень приманчивой. Джеральд, которому с трудом удалось поймать всего двух хлипких карасиков, с легкой завистью посмотрел на улов Арнольда в ведерке.

\- О, чувак, да ты сегодня везунчик. Пожалуй, твоего улова хватит на неделю на всех.

\- Ты не прав, Джеральд, – Арнольд смутился. - Но на ужин на всех, надеюсь, хватит.

Джеральд зевнул.

\- Что-то мне уже надоело рыбачить. Пойдем к нашим?

\- Пошли, - согласился Арнольд.

Разведенный ребятами костер уже давно горел. Игги и Юджин жарили сосиски на хворостинках, Арнольд с Джеральдом быстро присоединились к тем, кто готовил ужин, и занялись рыбой. Стинки с Сидом тем временем со знанием дела наперебой рассказывали товарищам, как следует быстро поставить палатку на случай дождя и как ориентироваться в лесу, если нет компаса. Когда всё было готово, все собрались возле огня, улепетывая горячую вкуснятину с костра, которую запивали припасенной Стинки водой «Яхуу».

Харольд потянулся за очередной добавкой, когда Джеральд спросил:

\- Так значит, вы на той лесной базе целых два месяца пробыли? Круто!

\- Ага, – ответил дожевывая поджаренный на палочке зефир Стинки. – И это было здорово!

\- А в походы вы ходили?

\- Ходили пару раз. Но вот походы были отстоем, – Сид скривился.

\- Почему? – поинтересовался Арнольд.

\- Наша группа состояла из 15 человек, и из них четверо были девчонки! Ыыы! Отстой! – Харольд показал большой палец вниз.

\- Мне кажется, девчонки это не всегда плохо, – задумался Арнольд.

\- Да ты что! Они всегда ныли, просили отдохнуть каждые десять метров, за них надо было нести палатки, разводить огонь, помогать им рубить дрова. А еще у них эти жуткие журналы про шмотки… Не-е-ет, девчонки это полный отстой! – продолжал убеждать всех Харольд.

Арнольд же про себя отметил, что некоторые мальчики ноют даже чаще.

\- А как же Пэтти? – усмехнулся Джеральд.

\- А… А что Пэтти? Пэтти – это Пэтти. И Пэтти моя девушка! – покраснел Харольд.

Все засмеялись, а Харольд, имитируя угрозу, сжал кулаки.

Но Сид решил продолжить тему:

\- А на курорте, где ты отдыхал, Арнольд, девочки были?

\- Ну да, конечно были, – Арнольд пожал плечами.

\- И они тебя не раздражали? – поинтересовался Стинки. Но Сид тут же его перебил:

\- Так там у них же все готовенькое, официанты «налей-подай». А вот если девчонка в естественные условия попадает, она ни на что не способна.

Арнольд покачал головой.

\- Не говори так, Сид. Они не хуже нас.

\- Тогда почему мы их не берем в наш клуб?

\- Ну… - Арнольд даже не нашелся что ответить.

\- Потому, что они слабые, бездарные и думают только о своих шмотках, – отрезал Стинки.

\- Если Ронда и… - Арнольд тут же осекся и решил перефразировать, потому что Керли угрожающе зарычал, услышав это священное для него имя. - Если девочки и интересуются модой, то это нормально. Они бывают не хуже нас в спорте и могут помочь что-то смастерить. Вот, например, Лайла. Она умеет управляться с лошадьми.

\- Это потому, что она выросла в деревне, там все такое умеют, - заметил Сид. - А городские ни на что не способны.

\- Это неправда… – снова попытался возразить Арнольд.

\- Например? – скептически поднял бровь Стинки.

\- Ну, например… Хельга.

Все взорвались смехом.

\- Арнольд, ты что, с дуба упал? Где ты в Хельге нашел что-то женское? – Джеральд ухохатывался, согнувшись пополам и схватившись за живот.

Арнольд нахмурился.

\- Хельга такая же девочка как и все… Просто слишком темпераментная, и у нее такой вот метод выделиться в классе, а, может, способ преодолеть свои комплексы. Я верю, что в глубине души она… - он немного заколебался, как выразить то, о чем он раньше если и задумывался, то ненадолго, не сумев доформулировать мысль до конца, - хороший человек. Хельга может позаботиться и о себе, и о других…

Все в недоумении от странных слов Арнольда молчали, переваривая сказанное, а он, подумав еще немного, вспомнил начало лета, неоценимую помощь Хельги в борьбе против своеволия Шека, и твердо добавил:

\- Я это знаю.

\- А чего это ты ее вдруг защищаешь? Тебе же больше всех от нее достается, – первым нашелся что спросить Стинки.

\- Я ее не защищаю. Я говорю как есть, – пожал плечами Арнольд.

\- Значит ты считаешь, что Хельга сможет несколько дней прожить в лесу без электрогрелки и даже помочь в экстренной ситуации?

Арнольд не почувствовал подвоха.

\- Ну да.

\- Тогда как насчет пари? – Сид подбросил вверх свою бейсболку и она повисла на ветке дерева.

Все необычайно оживились.

Любителей поспорить среди учеников 318-й школы было немало. Пари по типу «сломается ли сегодня велосипед Юджина», «сколько раз Фиби успеет правильно ответить на математике», «поскользнется ли директор на банановой кожуре, подложенной под его кабинет Керли» было излюбленным способом четвероклассников поразвлечься на переменах. Пятиклассники же шутили более ожесточенно и часто на деньги. Арнольд вспомнил, как Вольфганг заставил Шоколадного Мальчика целых две недели не есть шоколад. А теперь и они сами повзрослели и стали пятиклассниками.

\- Пари! Пари! Пари! – все дружно запрыгали вокруг костра.

\- Пускай Хельга три дня пробудет в лесу…

\- … если выживет…

\- … без электричества и плюшевого мишки…

\- … без маминых пончиков и рагу…

\- Ребята, это же попросту глупо! Не думаю, что Хельга согласится на этот спор, - разозлился Арнольд. А про себя вдруг вспомнил, что как-то раз случайно услышал, как Хельга рассказывала Фиби, что ее мать не умеет готовить и Хельга делает бутерброды в школу себе сама.

-… захочет! Она слишком горделива, если задеть ее честь!

-… а ты будешь вместе с ней!

\- … да, да! Правильно! Пусть Арнольд три дня проведет с Хельгой в лесу!

-… а если Хельга не выживет, и поделом драчливой грубиянке!

Видно, тот, кто это сказал, чаще других получал от Хельги на орехи. Брейни? Но вроде его с ними не было. Арнольд решил при случае поразмышлять о стадных животных инстинктах своих одноклассников.

А сейчас стоило еще раз попытаться остановить эту бестолковую затею.

\- Ребята! Мы уже с Хельгой как-то раз проводили эксперимент в теплице…

\- Ага. И чуть не утонули, пока вас не спасли.

\- А Хельга, помню, даже деревянную кроватку туда притащила! Ха-ха-ха!

\- Ха-ха-ха! И розовую кроличью пижаму!

 - Это неправда! - Арнольд оглянулся на Игги, потому что про пижаму сказать мог только он. Игги и в самом деле покраснел.

\- Вы тогда провели один день в замкнутой экосистеме теплицы, а в лесу ведь и звери, и… монстры, и призраки. А тем более здесь!

\- Джеральд! – взмолился Арнольд.

\- Упс… Извини, дружище! – Джеральд виновато взглянул на Арнольда и хотел было сменить тему, но новая идея была уже задана и повисла в воздухе.

\- Правильно, пускай Арнольд с Хельгой с пятницы после школы по воскресенье до начала сеанса «НЛО по вечерам» проведут одни на Лосином острове!

\- Да, на Лосином острове!

\- Нет, погодите, нельзя их оставлять здесь на ночь! Помимо истории Эда с этим островом связана еще одна страшная легенда! – вспомнил Юджин.

\- Давай, Джеральд, рассказывай! – предложил Сид.

Джеральд, как почетный хранитель всяческих историй и легенд, связанных с их городом, забрался с ногами на пенек, на котором до этого сидел, деланно откашлялся и начал:

\- Произошла эта история лет 20 назад. Жили себе не тужили счастливые влюбленные – Марта и Дональд. И все было бы у них хорошо, но решили они пожениться. И не просто пожениться, а поехать для этого на остров, где бы были только они вдвоем. В долгожданный день свадьбы с утра пораньше заволокло небо хмурыми черными тучами, предзнаменующими нехорошее, но не обратил Дональд должного внимания на предчувствия невесты и не захотел перенести церемонию бракосочетания в обычную церковь. Так они и прибыли вдвоем на остров и стали дожидаться священника, который должен был их обвенчать. Но священнослужитель задерживался – у него на этот день были назначены крестины и еще несколько свадеб. А погода, тем временем, улучшилась. Солнце стало припекать и прозрачная вода водоема, на берегу которого решили венчаться Марта и Дональд, казалась такой освежающей и манящей. Поэтому счастливые влюбленные решили скоротать время ожидания церемонии за купанием. Помимо свадебных нарядов они взяли с собой купальные и прочие туристические принадлежности, так как молодые собирались провести в палатке на острове волнительную и особенную брачную ночь… - на этих словах Джеральд передохнул, сделав глоток воды из фляжки, и, видя волнительное нетерпение в глазах слушателей, поспешил продолжить. - Так вот. Переоделись Марта и Дональд в купальник и плавки соответственно, и полезли в воду. Вначале они плавали возле берега и, словно дети, играли в незатейливые обливайки. Но через некоторое время Марта заметила ближе к противоположной стороне берега необычайной красоты розовые кувшинки. Подумав о том, что невеста осталась без праздничного букета, Дональд поспешил порадовать Марту, отправившись к ним вплавь. Девушка в это время вылезла из воды и, вытеревшись и переодевшись в праздничное платье, стала ждать возвращения своего суженого. Но спустя какое-то время она забеспокоилась – почему он не плывет обратно, а отдыхает, лежа на спине среди дивного поля кувшинок? Марта окликнула Дональда, но он не отозвался на ее тревожный зов. Тогда, не помня себя от волнения, она поспешила за ним в воду как была – в свадебном платье. Тревога придала ей сил, и она в мгновение ока, несмотря на утяжеляющий и сковывающий движения наряд, доплыла до места, где колыхался в спокойной воде ее суженый. Он запутался в изобилии водорослей и уже, кажется, не дышал. Марта попыталась его освободить, да только запуталась сама… И вот… Когда на указанное место острова наконец прибыл священник, он нашел на берегу залива туристические принадлежности, но молодых нигде не было видно. А вечером началась самая жуткая буря за последнее десятилетие... Поиски Марты и Дональда продолжались несколько дней, пока в озере не выловили бездыханный и посиневший труп жениха. А невесту так и не нашли. Но, говорят, призрак утопленницы до сих пор обитает в одном из водоемов Лосиного острова и пытается отыскать своего возлюбленного, приманивая других людей исключительной красоты цветками в заросли водорослей и затягивая затем их на дно… Конец истории.

…Рассказчик замолчал и спрыгнул со своей импровизированной трибуны, и, за исключением естественных звуков леса, вокруг воцарилась угнетающая тишина. Кто слегка, а кто и сильно встревоженный рассказанной Джеральдом историей думал о чем-то своем. К конце концов, первым не выдержал натянутой атмосферы Харольд и предложил всем «поскорей расходиться по домам». Обычно к его словам не прислушивались, так как за Харольдом закрепилась репутация нытика, в любых проблемных ситуациях зовущего на помощь мамочку, но на сей раз его предложение все посчитали вполне резонным. Мальчики быстро затушили костер, убрали за собой мусор и без обычных шуток и подколов отправились на пристань к уже поджидавшему их лодочнику Элу.

**.ххх.**

Арнольд, обычно не имевший никаких проблем со сном, этой ночью долго не мог заснуть, обдумывая с разных ракурсов предложение, или скорее – навязчивую идею своих одноклассников.

С одной стороны, для подобного мероприятия следовало основательно подготовиться, все хорошо продумать, а до пятницы оставалось всего два дня. Он мог бы предложить такое испытание в качестве проекта для урока естествознания; как верно ребята подметили, быть может, продолжением прошлогоднего? Набрать новых образцов грунта, флоры и фауны, провести полевые условия уже не в ограниченной экологической нише, а в закрытой экосистеме целого острова. Это же очень интересно само по себе и неплохой практический опыт.

Но не шел сон к Арнольду главным образом потому, что перспектива остаться на три дня и две ночи наедине с Хельгой его, по правде говоря, совсем не радовала. А уж в том, что ребята сумеют заставить ее согласиться на это пари, он и не сомневался. Арнольд лишь надеялся на то, что ее родители не одобрят подобную затею, но снова таки, вспоминая рассказы Хельги про отца, который не обращает на нее внимания, потому что все время на работе, а когда и обращает, путает с сестрой, или мать, которая спит в салате, когда дочь больна, не был уверен, что они ей помогут хотя бы собрать походный рюкзак.

Ребята сильно сомневались, сможет ли Хельга справиться с выживанием в экстремальных условиях. Арнольд считал, что, возможно, она и с более сложными вещами справлялась, да и в Китае же одна с сестрой жила, далеко от дома и в чуждой незнакомой стране. С такого ракурса, намечающееся пари выглядело даже глупо. Но просто переубедить класс гласом разума, когда все против одного, невозможно, в этом Арнольд уже не раз убеждался.

С иной точки зрения, характер Хельги мог бы испортить всё. И здесь товарищи, похоже, правы? Если вспомнить те или иные ситуации, когда судьба сталкивала его с Хельгой вне уроков, она всегда, как и в школе, показывала себя на редкость капризной, сварливой девчонкой. «Я плохая, злобная и бесчувственная, что ты хотел?» - всегда утверждала Хельга. Но в конечном итоге она никогда не совершала действительно плохих поступков…

Арнольд, ворочаясь с боку на бок, вдруг подумал о том, что раньше толком и не размышлял насчет поведения Хельги, и даже по какой-то непонятной причине не обдумал ту странную неловкую ситуацию, которая сложилась между ним самим и ею на небоскребе мистера Шека. Они оба были взволнованны, испуганы и зажаты временем, и поэтому мысли и чувства были искажены, ведь верно? Конечно, он повел себя не очень хорошо, задергав ее своими «Ну почему ты это сделала?» - вот Хельга и наплела с три короба под влиянием стресса. Но поцелуй! И это же было не первый раз, а, пожалуй, уже в третий или даже больше?

Арнольд подскочил на кровати с широко раскрытыми глазами и быстро заморгал, будто пытаясь избавиться от вдруг открывшейся перед ним истины: он всегда мечтал о поцелуе с Лайлой, ну, еще с Сессиль или Саммер, но в реальности он же никогда ни с кем не целовался кроме Хельги!

Пытаясь припомнить свои ощущения, Арнольд со скрипом признался себе, что неприятно это, пожалуй, не было. Во время театральной постановки, на пляже, на крыше… Да, необычно… и как-то слишком… напористо, что ли, с ее стороны. Он бы хотел поцеловаться более мягко, нежно. И, разумеется, не с Хельгой! А пока ему «везло» только на нее.

Арнольд вспомнил ситуацию, когда Ронда по ошибке нагадала ему брак с Хельгой. Тогда он не на шутку испугался, ведь такая идея показалась ему нелепостью, просто диким абсурдом. Но немного поразмышляв на эту тему, он пришел к выводу, что Хельга на самом деле была бы не худшим вариантом. Она часто вела себя грубо и задиристо, но зачастую ее поступки шли полностью вразрез с ее внешним поведением.

Поэтому, исходя из этого противоречия, могло ли быть так, что вещи, которые она наговорила ему в приступе истерики на крыше небоскреба, на самом деле были откровенными; порывом от глубины души выразить правду о своих чувствах?..

Но что она там говорила насчет его скульптуры из жвачек? Да нет же, это невозможно, полный бред!

Арнольд улыбнулся, представив себе на миг подобную «картину» и начал понемногу успокаиваться.  

Значит, вдвоем с Хельгой на Лосином острове? Оставалось надеяться, что они не поубивают друг друга и как-то переживут эти кошмарные три дня.  

Уже засыпая, Арнольд в полудреме подумал, что «его друзья - кошмарные люди», «может пари все же не состоится?» и «у Хельги золотистые волосы».

…Его сны были яркими и очень беспокойными. Погони, препятствия, дикие животные, сокровища, зеленая тина… Затем Арнольд долго летал, но не на самолете, а на своих собственных крыльях. Они состояли из маленьких розовых бантиков, таких, какие Хельга вплетала себе в волосы. Но, подлетая ближе к солнцу, бантики стали развязываться, их становилось все меньше, и Арнольд начал падать, падать, падать…

«Эй, Арнольд! Эй, Арнольд!..» - надрывался будильник на подъем, а Арнольд, казалось, только-только заснул.

**.ххх.**

В школу Арнольд пришел никакой, а по дороге даже чуть было не свалился в открытый дорожный люк, прокручивая в голове свое драматическое падение с небес во сне. Он совсем не выспался и на уроке истории, которую на самом деле очень любил, постоянно клевал носом в новую корявую надпись несмываемым жирным черным маркером на столе: «Место для учебников мячеголового». На переменке он собирался выяснить, не имеет ли Хельга к этому отношения, но она сделала вид, что его в упор не замечает, бурно обсуждая с Фиби разницу японской и китайской письменностей.

Арнольд сначала привычно вздохнул, но потом усмехнулся. Парни решили провернуть _это дело_ на большой перемене. Ну и пожалуйста! Посмотрим, где Хельга возьмет маркер в лесу! И как будет рисовать по мокрому песку – прогноз погоды обещал в ближайшие дни штурмовое предупреждение и осадки.

**.ххх.**

На большой перемене все ученики четвертого - а теперь уже пятого - класса как правило выходили на школьный двор полазать по шведской стенке, поиграть в мяч и заняться прочими интересными физическими упражнениями, так как после нудных теоретических дисциплин всегда хотелось немного поразмяться. Кто-то мог тусоваться со старшеклассниками, выменивая у них контрольные или редкие штуковины, или отдавая долги. А те, кто проштрафились, в это время обычно отрабатывали взыскания с лейками, лопатками и граблями в зоне зеленых насаждений.

Но в эту среду все мальчишки пятого класса целенаправленно направились к площадке с турникетами, где занимались своими женскими делами их одноклассницы.

\- Привет, Хе-е-льга! – с ухмылкой протянул гласные Харольд.

\- Чего тебе, маменькин сыночек? Урок только закончился, давно не виделись? – огрызнулась в ответ Хельга.

\- Если выполнишь условия пари, мы официально признаем всех девчонок равноправными и откроем безлимитный доступ в наш клуб.

\- Чего?? – от удивления брови у Хельги очутились чуть ли не на макушке.

\- Джеральд, огласи!

Почетный член делегации мальчиков деланно вышел на несколько шагов вперед и откланялся.

\- Пари заключается в следующем. Ты с Арнольдом после школы в пятницу выезжаешь на Лосиный остров, где вы проводите время до 18-00 в воскресенье. Если эксперимент оканчивается удачно, всем девчонкам пятого класса выдается пропуск на посещение по желанию собраний у Арнольда и активного доступа до всех активных времяпрепровождений мальчиков, включая ночные посещения кладбища. В противном случае, если по какой-то причине один из вас выбывает из игры раньше указанного срока, девчонки навеки обязуются отказаться от посягательств на равноправное времяпрепровождение с мальчишками либо мальчишки во всеуслышание признают себя слабаками.

\- А почему выбрали Хельгу и Арнольда? – нарушила Надин образовавшуюся после слов Джеральда задумчивую тишину.

\- Кредо нашего клуба - один за всех и все за одного. Хельга была выбрана как наиболее неуживчивая представительница слабого пола. Она должна доказать за всех девчонок, что сумеет выжить в экстремальных условиях, и что на нее можно положиться. Арнольд был выбран как раздражающий фактор для проверки вышеуказанных способностей Хельги, и по некоторым другим причинам, которые вы узнаете, если получите доступ до нашего клуба.

\- Хельга, что ты скажешь? – тихонько спросила Ронда. – Такой прекрасный шанс доказать парням, что и мы не лыком шыты.

\- Да, Хельга, ты же сможешь, соглашайся, это так интересно! – закатила глаза Шина. – Я бы согласилась.

\- А ну тихо! - Хельга спрыгнула с парапета, на котором до этого рисовала с другими девочками цветными мелками незатейливые фигурки животных, и осмотрела всех присутствующих по очереди.

Казалось, все всё решили давно и за нее. И, похоже, за мячеголового, - Хельга заметила довольно кислое выражение лица у Арнольда. С одной стороны, получить свободный доступ до _их_ клуба - это большая честь. Провести уикэнд в условиях дикой природы, конечно, морока, но провести его с… с… Арнольдом!

Хельга почувствовала, что ее челюсть вот-вот упадет на пол: ведь только сейчас до нее дошел истинный смысл спора.

Пари означало не заткнуть парней за пояс и не доказать, что девчонки круче пацанов.

Пари – это целых три дня с Арнольдом! Наедине! На острове!

Ур-ра же!.. Ур-ра?

Еще пару месяцев назад подобная возможность оказаться наедине с любимым была пределом мечтаний и смыслом жизни Хельги. И сейчас ее сердце тоже начало было выстукивать по 130 ударов в минуту, пока она не вспомнила про Карла.

**.ххх.**

Хельга задумчиво ковыряла носком ботинка песок возле цветочной клумбы в парке. К ней подсела Фиби, которая после окончания занятий последовала за на удивление печальной лучшей подругой, настолько погруженной в свои мысли, что едва не угодившей под колеса груженой овощами фуры.

\- Как дела, Хельга?

\- Лучше не бывает, – угрюмо ответила та.

\- Ты из-за пари расстроена?

Хельга вздохнула.

\- Понимаешь, Фибс, не могу я, не получается... В субботу в Нью-Йорк приезжает мой друг Карл, и в воскресенье мы вместе должны пойти на рестлеманию.

\- Но тебя ведь никто не заставляет, - возразила подруга.

\- Но я действительно хотела бы это сделать, Фиби... Ради себя, ради всех нас. Давно пора доказать этим тупым чурбанам, что и мы тоже чего-то стоим. Но я… я очень хочу увидеть Карла.

Фиби ободряюще приобняла подругу.

\- Тебе надо решить до завтра. Еще есть время все хорошенько обдумать.

\- Не знаю, Фибс, не знаю…

…Но выбирать Хельге и не пришлось. Когда она вернулась домой, на автоответчике было сообщение от Карла. Он извинился, что не сможет приехать в субботу: экскурсию их класса перенесли на следующий день, и он очень надеялся пересечься с Хельгой вечером в воскресенье, там, где они предварительно договаривались. И просил подтвердить...

**.ххх.**

В четверг, когда Хельга зашла с утра в класс, прекратить общий шум можно было только одним способом:

\- Тихо, я сказала!!!

И, разумеется, все замолчали.

\- Итак. Пусть слышат все. Я согласна на ваше дурацкое пари. И заявляю, что проведу три дня с мячеголовым на Лосином острове, после чего все девочки будет уравнены с мальчиками в правах во всем. Это все. Точка. 

Все дружно загалдели, каждый на свой лад, обсуждая грядущее грандиозное событие этих выходных, только Джеральд немного обеспокоенно взглянул на Арнольда, который отстраненно начал жевать кончик карандаша.

**.ххх.**

Обычно после окончания уроков Арнольд с Джеральдом выходили из школы вместе, так как какое-то время им было по пути. На этот раз Джеральд решил воспользоваться моментом, когда они остались наедине, чтобы в очередной раз попытался извиниться перед другом. Что не поддержал его, что подал идею насчет Лосиного острова, что смеялся вместе со всеми, ведь смешно же было и так далее, но Арнольд остановил его неловкие слова, успокаивающе похлопав по плечу.

\- Ничего, все в порядке. Я не против. Я подумал, что это будет интересный опыт, и можно будет даже написать реферат по биологии, а может, даже и статью в научно-популярный журнал.

\- Но друг, не забывай, что ты будешь там с ХЕЛЬГОЙ, а только это одно сулит кучу неприятностей.

Арнольд пожал плечами.

\- Может быть и так, но думаю, что все пройдет отлично. Я постараюсь подготовиться так, чтобы в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств не возникло никаких проблем.

\- Если что, я буду с тобой мысленно.

Дальше друзья распрощались. Все еще терзающийся муками совести за то, что бросает товарища одного с Хельгой, Джеральд пошел своей дорогой, а Арнольд решил зайти в цветочный магазин миссис Вителло, чтобы купить пластмассовых и стеклянных коробочек для биологических образцов да крепкую веревку. Он заблаговременно вспомнил, что старая порвалась, когда Фил буксировал своим паккардом грузовичок мороженщика, после того как у того испортился двигатель.

Едва войдя в пансион, Арнольд в холле столкнулся с дедушкой.

\- Что это ты прикупил, коротышечка? Уж не средство ли от ревматизма? – захихикал Фил, заметив, что внук вернулся домой с объемным пакетом.

\- Нет, дедушка. Это необходимые вещи для одного важного школьного проекта.

\- А что за проект такой? – проявил интерес Фил.

Арнольд понял, что настало самое подходящее время спросить разрешение.

\- Дедушка, я хотел отпроситься у тебя с пятницы по воскресенье… Я хочу провести это время на Лосином острове.

\- Вот так-так, – Фил поднял взгляд на потолок и начал загибать пальцы. - Это же целых три дня и две ночи! Одного тебя я не отпущу.

\- Я буду не один, - поспешил успокоить его Арнольд. - И возьму с собой бабушкину рацию на всякий случай.

\- И с кем же это ты будешь? С Джеральдом? – поинтересовался Фил.

\- Нет. С… с Хельгой.

Дедушка тут же разразился хохотом, почти складываясь пополам.

\- Ну и дела! Это становится все интересней. Рассказывай.

Арнольд немного смутился.

\- Ну мы с друзьями… В общем, получился спор, что если мы с Хельгой благополучно проведем несколько дней вместе в лесу на Лосином острове и докажем способность к сотрудничеству, то все девочки нашего класса будут признаны равноправными с мальчиками и смогут посещать наши собрания.

\- А тебе не кажется, Арнольд, что это пари несправедливое? – враз перестав улыбаться, серьезным тоном спросил Фил. - Ведь все и так равноправны.

Арнольд покивал головой.

\- Я знаю, дедушка, я полностью с тобой согласен и мне это тоже не нравится. Но если честно, я пошел на это по другой причине.

\- Вот как?.. А давай-ка я тебе насыплю блинчиков? Сегодня бабушка на славу постаралась. Вкуснота!

Они потихоньку переместились в столовую, и разговор продолжался уже там.

\- С одной стороны, мне интересно было бы продолжить мой проект по естествознанию…

\- А, помню, помню, это когда вы чуть не утонули в теплице, предварительно все там разломав! – снова засмеялся Фил.

\- Дедушка! Все было не так уж и плохо, - не согласился с ним Арнольд. - И мы сумели в конце концов найти с Хельгой общий язык.

\- И это вторая причина?

Арнольд немного задержался с ответом, наливая из соусника на аппетитно подрумяненные блинные трубочки кленовый сироп.

\- Я хочу понять, можно ей доверять или нет.

Дедушка вновь улыбнулся, но на этот раз слегка лукаво.

\- А разве ее помощи в спасении квартала было недостаточно для этого?

\- Да, но я не уверен. Она всегда такая… противоречивая.

\- А ее отпустят? – хмыкнул Фил.

\- Уже отпустили.

\- Ну что ж... Вещи, конечно, все никак не могут дождаться, чтобы их разобрали, но, думаю, еще несколько дней они переживут. Иди, собирайся! Палатка - в подвале, а надувной круг спроси у бабушки – она, кажется, хотела сделать из него сидение для унитаза.

\- Спасибо, дедушка! - обрадовался разрешению провести выходные на свое усмотрение Арнольд. - Я обязательно тебе помогу на следующей неделе.

\- Да, да, коротышечка... Поел уже? Ну, теперь беги, собирайся, и не забудь мой счастливый поплавок.

\- Не забуду, не забуду!

Арнольд помыл за собой тарелку и поспешил наверх на мансарду, а дедушка наложил и себе порцию блинов, обильно приправив яблочным джемом. Затем в столовую заглянула Гертруда, и Фил попросил, чтобы она предоставила Арнольду в распоряжение спасательный круг, консервы и походный набор юного бойскаута.

\- Кимба все же собрался покорять Тибет? – уточнила Гертруда.

\- Да нет, Герти, только маленький строптивый остров.

Дедушка загадочно ей подмигнул, но бабушка не заметила намека и, пританцовывая в ритме фламенко, отправилась собирать вещи для стирки, напевая: «Ла-ла-ла, Делайла…».

**.ххх.**

В это же время Хельга с Фиби собирали для будущей туристки-отшельницы походный рюкзак. Точнее, вещи собирала Фиби, а Хельга лежала на мягком диване и руководила.

\- Ножницы?

\- Необходимость 50 на 50, но лучше возьми складной нож, – посоветовала Фиби.

\- Средство от комаров? – продолжила допрос Хельга.

\- Есть! – проверила Фиби. - Два тюбика.

\- Дивиди с восточными единоборствами?

\- Зачем они тебе на острове? – удивилась подруга. - Там же нет ни плеера, ни электричества.

Хельга хмыкнула: как жаль!

\- Тогда весла?

\- Хельга, вы же лодку с собой не берете?

\- Я не знаю, что там собирается брать мячеголовый, но я лодку, конечно, не потащу. А палатку придется. И ты мне поможешь.

Фиби осторожно попыталась посоветовать:

\- А не проще было бы договориться с Арнольдом, разделить обязанности, кто что берет? Палатку можно было бы взять одну большую на двоих, я могу для вас у отца попросить.

Хельга от неожиданности такого предложения враз покраснела и отгородилась первым попавшимся под руку журналом, чтобы подруга ни в коем случае не заметила ее реакцию.

\- Фиби, да ты что такое говоришь? Я буду спать в одной палатке с мячеголовым? Да скорей рак на горе свиснет или к Брейни в голову мозг забредет… И договариваться с ним я не собираюсь. Мы что с ним, друзья?

Подруга замялась.

\- Но Хельга, разве условия пари не говорят о взаимовыручке и партнерстве?

\- Фиби, проснись, - отрезала Хельга. - Лосиный остров – это, считай, джунгли. А закон джунглей знаешь? Каждый сам за себя.

\- Ты не права, Хельга, - возразила подруга. - В естественных условиях помощь и поддержка очень важны для выживания.

Хельге уже надоело разглядывать старую спортивную статистику, поэтому она отшвырнула журнал в сторону и решила заняться более важными, учитывая предстоящие выходные, вещами. А именно – оттачивать навыки охоты. Хельга, не слезая с дивана, бросила дротик в дартс, висевший на двери, и с удовлетворением отметила, что попала в десятку.

\- А я выживать и не собираюсь. На этот раз я возьму с собой только самое необходимое, ведь уже успела набить себе синяков на истории с теплицей. Плюс мобилка Боба, не забыть только зарядить, даже на неделю хватит... Впрочем, не думаю, что она понадобится. Я совью себе уютное гнездышко, пересижу в нем три дня, побольше только еды взять… Кстати, Фибс, - вспомнила Хельга, - поможешь мне и еду дотащить. Отец подвести не сможет – он слишком занят, - так что зайдешь завтра с утра ко мне… Вот… И прихватишь с собой автозажигалку, набор для выжигания по дереву… Или для забавы лучше взять телескоп?

Хельга продолжала еще некоторое время фантазировать о приятном времяпрепровождении на острове, с переменным успехом попадая дротиками в мишень, а другой рукой наигрывая на спинке дивана собачий вальс, в то время как Фиби все еще собирала ей рюкзак, сверяясь с написанным заранее списком.

\- … и тогда я утру нос нашим заносчивым тупарям! А заодно, и поиздеваюсь над Арнольдом всласть.

\- Хельга, за что ты так не любишь Арнольда? – Фиби удивленно взглянула на Хельгу.

Последняя сглотнула.

\- Как ты не понимаешь? Арнольд - тихоня, слабак и неуклюжий. Такие как он...

Объясняя подруге ситуацию с Арнольдом, Хельге очень сильно захотелось вытянуть из-за пазухи и приголубить свой медальон, но Фиби ничего не знала об ее тайной любви и должна была продолжать оставаться в неведении. Знал только Карл, да Лайла, но последняя – деревенщина, и, возможно, уже обо всем забыла. Как-то раз Хельга очень неопределенно ей призналась, что испытывает к Арнольду некоторые чувства, а Лайла, казалось, и не особо заинтересовалась и больше не расспрашивала.

\- Ау?.. Хельга? – Фиби забеспокоилась, увидев, что подруга снова уходит в прострацию.

\- … Так о чем это я? Ах, да, Арнольд, - опомнилась Хельга и продолжила лекцию. – Итак, такие, как он: добродушные и прямые, милые до тошноты и супер-мега правильные идеалисты всегда поступают по зову сердца или стараются при любых обстоятельствах так поступать. Они готовы пойти наперекор общественному мнению, если оно противоречит чести, совести и моральным принципам, воспитанным или впитанным с молоком матери или непонятно вообще как поселившимся в их маленькую наивную душу. Всегда знают, как поступать правильно и при случае всем остальным на это указывают… Они никогда не становятся популярными, лидерами или на худой конец спортсменами. Они не способны идти по головах, чтобы выжить. Они, наивные, невинные, в плену своих высоких нравственных идеалов, иллюзий и фантазий ничего не понимают в реальном жестоком мире. Поэтому-то они – слабаки; они раздражают, бесят, еще и потому, что ничего не понимают, не хотят понять чувства других людей, которые в глубине души очень и очень сочувствуют и поддерживают их, и не только, и так хочется повыдергивать их желтые косматые патлы, а потом…

Во время своей пылкой речи Хельга так страстно сжимала и разжимала кулаки, что ее подруге стало слегка не по себе.

\- Хельга, погоди, не кипятись! Я поняла. Ты считаешь, что на Арнольда не можно положиться в трудную минуту, потому что при определенных обстоятельствах его легко обмануть и он может проиграть?

\- Бинго, Фиби!

Хельга щелкнула пальцами, а затем, вспомнив о своей тренировке, взяла очередной дротик от дартса. Но попала на этот раз далеко не в мишень, а в плакат рядом с изображением Айрон Хеда - прошлогоднего чемпиона по реслингу.

«Да, - думала про себя Хельга, - именно так. Арнольда необходимо выручать, спасать, беречь от всех и себя самого. Ведь она его так любит»

Воцарилось молчание. Каждый размышлял о чем-то своем. Чтобы разрядить в конце концов обстановку, Фиби спросила:

\- Карты игральные положить?

\- Положи.

**.ххх.**

На следующий день весь пятый класс дожидался окончания занятий, словно сидя на иголках. Классный руководитель Симмонс догадывался, что его ученики запланировали какое-то интересное мероприятие, возможно, совместный поход на крытый каток или в кино, но даже и близко не подозревал о истинных намерениях юных пятиклассников.

С утра пораньше Хельга ввалилась в класс с огромным рюкзаком за плечами в сопровождении вездесущей Фиби, которая тащила еще две увесистых сумки. Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания учителей, вещи были сгружены в шкаф со старым театральным реквизитом, которому после перепланировки класса пришлось тесниться в узкой каморке со щетками и ведрами.

Хельга смахнула каплю со лба – это все еще надо будет дотащить до пристани!

Но Стинки, заметив куда она прячет свои пожитки, помотал головой:

\- Нет, Хельга. Ты должна, по условиям пари, взять столько вещей, сколько сможешь унести сама.

\- Ни о чем таком мы не договаривались, балбес, - фыркнула она.

Стинки нахмурился:

\- Вы оправляетесь вдвоем, следовательно, никакой посторонней помощи.

\- Значит, пусть мячеголовый помогает.

\- Хельга, ты ведь пошла на это пари, чтобы доказать, что сумеешь справиться сама, ведь так? – грустно спросила Фиби.

\- Ну и ладно! – раздраженно буркнула Хельга и в этот же момент заметила появление в классе своего будущего напарника. – А вот и мячеголовый пожаловал.

Арнольд вошел в класс с одним единственным, но увесистым рюкзаком за плечами и чехлом с рыбацкими принадлежностями в руках. Все дружно его поприветствовали, только Хельга хмыкнула, садясь на свое место.

Арнольд поставил рюкзак под свободную парту, за которой никто не сидел, а удочки засунул в тот же самый шкаф, куда Хельга спрятала и свои вещи. До осени было еще далеко и общий гардероб, к сожалению, не работал.

**.ххх.**

На уроке пения у Арнольда пересохло горло, на физкультуре, когда играли в «выбивалку», - его «выбыли» первым под дружное улюлюканье Хельги и Харольда, а в обед он уныло ковырял приготовленную поварихой котлету с вермишелью, не в силах заставить себя съесть хоть кусочек.

Сидящий рядом за столиком Джеральд похлопал Арнольда по плечу и посоветовал не киснуть, потому что «все будет в порядке». Арнольд немного приободрился, но проходивший мимо Харольд не сдержался, чтобы не похихикать, что «скоро наступит твой звездный час, Арнольд!».

И действительно, после спаренной литературы прозвенел последний на эту пятницу звонок, извещавший о том, что учебная неделя закончилась и пора расходиться по домам. Весь пятый класс, однако, дружно направился к остановке, чтобы сесть на автобус, маршрут которого следует до пристани, и проводить в дальний путь новоиспеченных аборигенов.

За этот день ранее оптимистически настроенный Арнольд уже начал сомневаться в том, смогут ли они с Хельгой выдержать вместе не то что три дня, а хоть один. Она весь день была просто невыносима: цеплялась к любой мелочи, грубила, агрессивно отпихнула его от питьевого фонтанчика, а последней каплей стали его рыбацкие принадлежности, из-за которых она не смогла так просто вытащить из шкафа свой рюкзак. Хельга рвала и метала, за минуту употребив, по крайней мере, штук 20 обидных прозвищ по отношению к Арнольду и его вещам. Но он ведь тоже нервничал, и возможно, именно поэтому его ангельскому терпению так скоро наступил предел: Арнольд твердо заявил, что не будет с ней общаться, пока Хельга не извинится за свое поведение.

Конечно, Арнольд понимал, что погорячился. Хельга извиняться не стала бы ни при каких обстоятельствах, а это означало, что ближайшие дни ему светило проводить время на острове в натянутой атмосфере игнорирования друг друга. Но, может, это и к лучшему. Скучать он не собирался.

В автобусе, впрочем, Хельга вела себя тихо. Оглянувшись назад, Арнольд увидел ее унылое выражение лица и подумал, что сегодняшнее излишне нервное поведение было связано с волнением перед поездкой, и почти ее пожалел, ведь и сам продолжал волноваться. «Но она же не имела права срываться на других!» - решил Арнольд и отвернулся к окну.

…Через четверть часа они уже прибыли на место. «Конечная станция. Пристань» - объявил водитель, и все пятиклассники дружно выбрались из автобуса. Хельга молча сунула Фиби лишнюю сумку. Арнольд снова подумал о том, что тишина и Хельга - это действительно неплохое сочетание.

Ребята подошли к лодке перевозчика Эла, а затем Сид попросил еще раз во всеуслышание зачитать условия пари. Джеральд забрался на ящик из-под рыбы, призвал всех к тишине, развернул сверток и начал важно зачитывать:

« _Сим документом подтверждается, что ученики пятого класса 118 школы, а именно: Арнольд и Хельга обязуются провести на Лосином острове время с 17-30 после полудня пятницы до 17-30 после полудня воскресенья. Среда обитания – естественные условия, и все самое необходимое вышеуказанные участники мероприятия (дал. – участники) должны взять с собой в таре, которую смогут унести собственными силами за один раз. Почетным перевозчиком назначается мистер Эл. В указанное время он привозит участников на место и высаживает возле бухты у пещеры Эда Хропящего. После чего участники имеют право разбить лагерь в любой части острова, но вернуться к указанному сроку должны на место высадки. Участникам дается одна полностью функционирующая рация на двоих и, как стало известно, у участницы Хельги будет также дополнительное средство мобильной связи, что не противоречит изначальным условиям договора. Участники не имеют права самовольно покинуть остров до указанного срока. Ровно в 8 часов утра и вечера им следует держать связь по рации с Джеральдом - ответственным доверенным лицом на континенте. При возникновении чрезвычайных обстоятельств участники имеют право покинуть среду обитания, предварительно связавшись по рации с доверенным лицом и вызвав почетного перевозчика. Однако в таком случае контракт будет аннулирован и испытание считаться непройденным. Испытание будет считаться непройденным также в таких случаях:_

_\- один из участников не может или не хочет продолжить эксперимент;_

_\- вовремя не был проведен сеанс связи. В случае поломки рации и дополнительного средства связи, участникам выдается ракетница. Они обязаны подать белый сигнал, если испытание проходит успешно, и красный, если они хотят прекратить испытание. Подавать сигнал следует в указанное выше по тексту время, которое можно сверить по солнечным часам, имеющимся в наличии на острове._

_Участники также имеют право:_

_\- сообщать по рации только необходимую информацию: «Все в порядке, желаю продолжать». Об этом должны уведомить ответственное лицо на континенте последовательно оба участника мероприятии в обязательном порядке. Могут проводиться и дополнительные сеансы связи, если у участников возникают важные технические вопросы. Ответственное лицо имеет право прервать сеанс связи, если участник сообщает несвязанную с испытанием информацию либо бранится;_

_\- пользоваться средством мобильной связи не произнося: «я хочу закончить испытание»;_

_\- заниматься тем, чем они хотят, проводить время вместе или порознь, в обязательном порядке сходясь во время, установленное для сеанса связи. Но поскольку целью настоящего испытания является проверка тождественной способности к выживанию в естественных условиях лиц обоих полов, умении поддерживать связь, а также испытание выручки и товарищеских отношений, необходимых при этом, участники имеют право просить друг у друга помощи в зависимости от сложности возникшей ситуации. Консультации по этому поводу по рации не возбраняются._

_Ответственное лицо дважды в день сообщает остальным заинтересованным лицам, ниже подписавшимся, о ситуации на острове._

_Заместителем ответственного лица назначается Фиби._

_В случае успеха и прохождении испытания до конца обоими участниками, мальчики пятого класса признают свою неправоту в отношении способностей девочек и обязуются их принять в свой бойскаутский клуб на равных правах; в случае неуспеха ученицы пятого класса объявляют о своей неспособности проводить активный образ жизни наравне с мальчиками и обязуются никогда больше не предпринимать попыток вступить в этот клуб._

_За сим следуют подписи о согласии с условиями договора ответственных и заинтересованных лиц, почетного перевозчика и участников_ »

Закончив оглашать документ, Джеральд обошел всех одноклассников и лодочника Эла, собрал подписи.

Затем, попрощавшись с друзьями, Хельга и Арнольд сели в лодку. Судно слегка покачалось на воде от груза снаряжения, но быстро выпрямилось. Джеральд напомнил Арнольду и Хельге, что внеплановая проверка рации и мобильной связи назначена при вступлении на остров в присутствии Эла, а первый полноценный сеанс связи ожидается, как и было договорено, в восемь часов.

Лодка медленно отчалила от берега. Одноклассники махали Арнольду и Хельге руками, платками, кричали пожелания успехов, а Юджин даже прослезился.

Что касается дальнейших событий, то процедура вступления в игру прошла очень быстро. Доставив клиентов на остров, Эл убедился, что Арнольд без проблем связался по рации с Джеральдом, а Хельга с Фиби по мобильному, и, пожелав им успехов, обещал вернуться как штык в указанное время в воскресенье. Он подарил обоим по счастливой монетке и без дальнейших прощальных церемоний уплыл обратно.

Хельга с Арнольдом остались на Лосином острове одни.


	2. Обитаемый остров. Часть 1

**Глава 2.** **Обитаемый остров**. **Часть** **первая**

_Мы звездное эхо друг друга (с)_

Сказать, что Хельга Д. Патаки была зла – ничего не сказать.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, она мысленно по чем свет стоит ругала дурацкое пари, Арнольда, но в первую очередь – саму себя. И зачем она решила ввязаться в глупый спор? Девчонки, мальчишки, экстренные обстоятельства, обоюдная помощь… - какая чушь! Каждый сам за себя – вот справедливый неписаный закон.

Но все же, почему это пари так на нее повлияло? Распсиховавшись, Хельга решившая было вести себя холодно и отстраненно, поступила с точностью до наоборот, перейдя границу терпимости Арнольда. А теперь он даже не хочет ей и слова сказать…  Как следует вести себя дальше, учитывая явную необходимость общения с ним для вынужденных сеансов связи с Джеральдом?

Хельга ощутила неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику – неопределенная ситуация ее совершенно не радовала, тем более, что она сама была виновата в подобном положении вещей.

Тем временем легкий на помине Арнольд мельком оглянулся на свою напарницу по пари, но ничего вслух не сказал и, подтянув лямки рюкзака, направился вдоль бухты в северо-западном направлении. Его походка показалась Хельге неторопливой, но что если он пройдет еще чуть дальше и скроется из виду в зарослях ракитника? Что тогда?

Хельга недолго обдумывала все за и против, и поспешила, насколько позволяла собственная тяжелая заплечная сумка, вслед за Арнольдом. Через минуту она его догнала и решила сохранять нейтральную дистанцию в пять шагов. Как вести себя дальше, когда они остановятся, Хельга намеревалась определить по ситуации, но в любом случае оставаться одной на безлюдном острове ночью она аж никак не собиралась.

Солнце стояло еще относительно высоко, но чтобы разбить лагерь и обустроиться до захода солнца, следовало все же не мешкать с выбором стоянки. Хельга не была уверена, что Арнольд захочет, чтобы она ставила свою палатку рядом с его спальным местом. Однако поскольку местность она знала плохо, так как раньше бывала на Лосином острове всего несколько раз, а ближайший сеанс связи с цивилизацией должен был состояться всего через пару часов, Хельга решила несмотря ни на что далеко от Арнольда не удаляться. Раз уж она здесь, зачем ставить все предприятие под угрозу срыва в самом начале?

Некоторое время они так и шли гуськом вдоль бухты, затем Арнольд свернул на протоптанную тропинку, ведущую по направлению вглубь острова. Хельга, сохраняя ту же дистанцию в пять шагов, последовала за ним. Впрочем, было бы преувеличением назвать место, по которому они шли, тропинкой – скорее, слегка примятые побеги зелени, по обеим сторонам от которых росли высокие луговые травы и кусты. Вскоре едва видимая дорожка и вовсе исчезла, и Арнольду с Хельгой пришлось продираться через колючие заросли ежевики.

Активно размышляя о том, почему Арнольд выбрал именно этот путь и почему изначально не было обойти все эти кустарники, учитывая тяжеленный рюкзак, который нести стало уже почти невмоготу, и прикусывая себе язык, что не стоит высказывать вслух свое недовольство и все, что она думает о своем партнере, Хельга не заметила, как ивовая ветка довольно ощутимо хлестнула ее по шее так, что она даже непроизвольно вскрикнула. Хельга потерла шею, чувствуя горькую досаду: Арнольд не обратил на ее крик никакого внимания и, не оглядываясь, спокойно шел дальше, как и раньше, помогая себе расчищать дорогу большим перочинным ножиком. А заметил бы он, если бы ее укусила змея или она провалилась в яму, или ее унес крокодил, или на нее напал дикий кабан? Помог бы Арнольд? Или так же, как и сейчас, сделал бы вид, что все, что ни случится с Хельгой, его не касается?

Хельга хмыкнула: подобная перспектива, учитывая срок пребывания на острове, ее совсем не радовала. В документе о пари, кажется, что-то говорилось о взаимовыручке. Но помимо того, что они вдвоем должны несколько дней просуществовать одни на острове, периодически выходя на связь с одноклассниками, в остальные детали спора Хельга не удосужилась вникнуть. И, как следствие, ради этого дурного пари ей, похоже, все же придется с Арнольдом помириться.

Вот оно, наконец! Хельга была очень собой довольна, что наконец-то нашла хоть одну вескую причину для официального примирения с Арнольдом, не ставящую под удар ее солидную репутацию человека, который не привык извиняться.

…Прошло еще несколько минут дороги через заросли – и юные натуралисты вышли на просеку. Хельга без труда догадалась, что они добрались до стоянки: Арнольд снял свой рюкзак и, выбрав место, стал распаковывать палатку,

Месторасположение будущего мини-лагеря Хельга оценила по достоинству. Деревья образовывали вокруг полянки нечто вроде забора, а к поваленной огромной сосне в центре было бы удобно приставить и свою палатку. К тому же, до воды было недалеко, буквально метров сто – в этой части острова речка образовывала залив, и сквозь деревья восточней направления, откуда они пришли, просматривались отблески водяной глади. Осматриваясь по сторонам, Хельга заметила следы от старого костра и решила, что Арнольд, должно быть, бывал на этой стоянке неоднократно, возможно даже, что это то же самое тайное место, куда они ходят отдыхать с ребятами.

Осознав, что теперь ей стало известно немного больше сокровенного о возлюбленном, на фоне всех невзгод этого дня, Хельга почувствовала теплый прилив радости. Жизнь прекрасна!

Возможно, в этот момент на лице Хельги отобразилось романтично-мечтательное выражение, вторившее ее внутренней радости, так как Арнольд, оторвавшись от установки реек, удивленно на нее посмотрел. Когда Хельга заметила его выражение лица, она, встряхнув головой, привычно нахмурила брови с немым вопросом: «Ну, чего тебе, мячеголовый?». Арнольд легко пожал плечами и отвернулся дальше заниматься своими делами.

Что касается Хельги, то она решила, что зря распереживалась, ведь пока что все складывалось не так уж и плохо: они благополучно добрались до стоянки, окружающая местность выглядит относительно безопасной, а ее извинения за неадекватное поведение еще немного подождут.

**.ххх.**

На самом деле Арнольд, когда Хельга словила его удивленный взгляд, думал вовсе не о чувствах напарницы, а о том, как она собирается обустраиваться. Странная палатка Хельги скорее напоминала Арнольду что-то вроде детского бассейна для купания, а не спальное место. Обычно ее отношение к серьезным жизненным ситуациям было довольно здравым и прагматичным, но в какие-то моменты, как вот теперь, в попытке разобраться в устройстве палаткообразного недоразумения, она вела себя подобно годовалому ребенку, и это, пожалуй,… умиляло.

Умиляло?! Хельга может вызывать подобные чувства?

Арнольд чуть было не рассмеялся вслух подобной шальной мысли, и, чтобы Хельга не заметила его странной неадекватной реакции, поспешил побыстрее отвернуться. Однако, так или иначе продолжил про нее думать, из-под тишка наблюдая, как она достает из рюкзака аптечку и клеит на кожу бактерицидный пластырь.

При этом Арнольд испытывал некоторую неловкость. Хельга ободрала колени и локти об ветки потому, что он необдуманно решил сократить путь до стоянки. Следовало вспомнить о том, что на этот раз пошел на ночевку с партнершей по спору, а не на развлекательную вылазку с парнями, соответственно они оба были нагружены тяжелыми сумками с вещами, взятыми из расчета на несколько дней, а не легкими рыболовными снастями и корзинами для пикника. Так что решение дойти до стоянки по кратчайшему пути по-прежнему казалась Арнольду правильным. А Хельга, очевидно, злилась. Но объяснить ей причину своего поступка он не мог, ведь они не разговаривали.

Арнольд считал, что по большому счету его не должно было волновать душевное состояние одноклассницы, с которой они были, мягко говоря, не в ладах. Но вместо этого из-за недосказанности и напряженности, витавших в воздухе между ними, он чувствовал неприятный осадок на душе. Почему-то Арнольду было не все равно, что Хельга о нем подумает.

**.ххх.**

«У Арнольда отличная палатка и он, похоже, знает толк во всяких бойскаутских примочках» – с восхищением и толикой зависти подумала Хельга, тайком наблюдая из-за скрывавших ее сухих веток сосны партнером по спору. Арнольд ловко и быстро распаковал свою палатку, поставил каркас, вбил клинья, установил распоры, прицепил антимоскитную сетку и уже начал разворачивать спальный мешок.

Что касается Хельги, то она со своей палаткой мучилась уже битый час. Распоры оказались не стальными, а алюминиевыми и легко гнулись, ткань была слишком тонкой, непрочной и провисала, сама палатка - кривой и жалкой. Про себя Хельга недобрым тихим словом вспоминала Мириам.

Младшая Патаки собиралась взять старую отцовскую палатку, с которой они уже однажды выезжали на несколько дней в лес, но мама заметила, что такая палатка слишком грубая и мужская и обещала купить дочери новую. Хельга попросила: «Только чтобы она была практичная, мама!», на что Мириам заверила, что именно так и будет. По этой причине Хельга, озабоченная другими хлопотами, не нашла времени чтобы проверить что именно купила мать, понадеявшись, что Мириам на этот раз не оплошает. И очень зря! Палатка, конечно, оказалась совершенно однозначно не «мужской» - нежно-голубой с цветочным рисунком, - но совершенно нефункциональной.

Вот в чем Хельга ничуть не сомневалась, так это в безразличной реакции родителей на ее заявление: «Мама! Папа! Я проведу три дня на острове с Арнольдом». Отец буркнул «Ага-ага…» и попросил не мешать смотреть важный футбольный матч, а Мириам, зевая над сковородкой с подгорающими оладьями, тоже не собиралась вникать в детали предприятия, в котором намеревалась принять участие ее младшая дочь. Мама лишь посоветовала ей не забыть взять с собой мобильный телефон для связи, если что-то понадобится. Тот факт, что несовершеннолетняя дочь собирается жить (пусть даже и с заслуживающим доверия одноклассником) где-то неизвестно где несколько дней, не вызвал у родителей ни удивления, ни возражения.

Поэтому Хельга, конечно, по достоинству оценила столь редкую для матери заботу и участие в ее делах, а именно покупке палатки, что видать из-за удивления забыла посмотреть правде в лицо: мать неспособна что-либо сделать правильно, а любые знаки внимания с ее стороны сулят неудачу. Младшую Патаки должно было настрожить хотя бы то, что Мириам похвасталась по телефону Ольге: купила для Хельги симпатичную палатку на полной распродаже товаров для туризма в ближайшем супермаркете.

…Возможно, время и труд не все перетрут, но, в конце концов, Хельге все же удалось косо-криво собрать и поставить свое спальное место ближе к корням сосны по другую сторону от палатки Арнольда, которая размещалась ближе к верхушке дерева. За время ее мучений над горе-конструкцией он уже успел натаскать хвороста для костра и собрался разводить огонь – начинало темнеть.

Разводить себе костер Хельга не собиралась. Зачем? Пока довольно тепло, а когда она замерзнет – залезет в спальный мешок, ведь готовить на костре ей все равно нечего.

Фиби дала подруге небольшую складную удочку, хоть Хельга и активно сопротивлялась. В любом случае, ловить рыбу она не умела и не собиралась. У Хельги накопившийся стресс и неудачи последних нескольких часов вызвали недюжинный аппетит, поэтому на скорую руку разбросав часть вещей из рюкзака по палатке, она поспешила открыть консерву бобов и начала жевать прямо из банки. Умудренная горьким опытом проживания в теплице, на сей раз Хельга взяла с собой поесть не только чипсы, сладкие орешки и шоколадки, но и палку колбасы, рыбные консервы, спаржу, бобы и две бутылки воды – лимонад и минералку. Фиби утверждала, что и этого мало, и вручила подруге еще одну бутылку, но поскольку будущим островитянам велели взять с собой ровно столько вещей, сколько они смогут унести за один присест, Хельга отправила лишнюю воду вместе с Фиби обратно. Также назад вернулись: красивая розовая спальная пижама, пушистое махровое банное полотенце и килограмм изюма в шоколаде.

Вспоминая о взятых с собой вещах, Хельга горько фыркнула: карты-то остались, только играть было не с кем. А уже стало скучно. Делать было нечего. Поэтому, наевшись вдоволь и выбросив в ближайшие кусты пустую консервную банку, она решила скоротать время до сеанса связи подглядывая, чем там по свою сторону от дерева занимается Арнольд. Подсматривать оказалось удобно – нужно было всего лишь «поднырнуть» под сосну, замаскировавшись невидимкой в гуще веток.

Но Арнольда на месте не оказалось. Как так?!

Хельга сперва запаниковала, но, осознав, что его вещи остались на своих местах, успокоилась, рассердившись на собственное малодушие. Ну мало ли что, отошел по нужде.

И через некоторое время Арнольд действительно вернулся. Он пришел с емкостью, наполненной жидкостью, и поставил ее кипятить на костре.

Хельга хмыкнула: неплохо. Если бы она знала, что на этом острове можно добыть питьевую воду, она бы не тащила сюда тяжелые бутылки, а взяла бы что-то более нужное, ту же пижаму, например. Конечно, Арнольд про воду ничего ей не рассказал, но, собственно, с какой стати он должен был это сделать? Они что, друзья?

Убедившись, что соратник по пари не смотрит в ее сторону, Хельга достала из-под платья свой латунный медальон в форме сердца. В него была вставлена фотография Арнольда, а сзади выгравированы сочиненные ею стихи-признание. Хельга прижала потертую фотографию к губам и, вздохнув, с нежностью прошептала: «Милый мой, единственный мой…».

**.ххх.**

Ровно в 8 часов вечера на наручных часах Хельги прозвенел будильник, что означало: наступило время для сеанса связи. Это был неприятный момент, означающий, что прямо сейчас придется контактировать с Арнольдом, и, увы, не так, как ей бы на самом деле хотелось. Хельга, уже по привычке нагнувшись под сосну, увидела, как предмет ее тайных грез общается по рации с «ответственным лицом» Джеральдом, а затем разворачивается в направлении ее палатки.

«Спокойствие, только спокойствие!» - уговаривала себя Хельга, устраиваясь поудобней на каримате с кроссвордами в руках и позиционируя себя Мисс Хладнокровие, хотя сердце в груди наигрывало быстрый марш. Может, стоит именно сейчас попросить за злословие прощение? Или потребовать извинений у него за жуткий путь в лагерь через колючие заросли? Однако не успела она толком подобрать слова, как Арнольд небрежно сунул ей в руки рацию и отправился обратно к «своей» части дерева.

Разочарованной Хельге ничего не оставалось, как раздраженно буркнуть в трубку:

\- Алло?

\- Это Хельга?

\- Ясное дело, кто же еще.

\- С тобой говорит ответственное лицо Джеральд. Ты на острове?

С каждым новым словом одноклассника раздражение Хельги росло в геометрической прогрессии. Арнольд с ней так и не заговорил, а теперь она еще должна отвечать на тупые вопросы его дружка?

\- Нет, я переплыла Девисов пролив и направляюсь к Гренландии. На долбанном острове я, разумеется.

\- У вас все в порядке?

Голос Джеральда в трубке прозвучал обеспокоенно.

\- Лучше не бывает, - Хельга поняла, что ее предыдущий сарказм не оценили, но моральных сил язвить дальше не было. - Это все?

\- Все. Текущий сеанс связи зачтен. Следующий состоится завтра в восемь ноль ноль утра. 

\- Знаю. Передавай привет неудачникам!

После этих слов Хельга отключила связь. Вертя в руках передатчик, она размышляла о том, следует ли отнести рацию Арнольду. С другой стороны – сам принес, пусть сам и забирает. Если что, завтра утром можно будет выйти на связь первой, а ему будет надо – придет и попросит. Ей и без примирения с Арнольдом здесь неплохо живется. Ха-ха-ха!

На самом деле, этот внутренний смех прозвучал неубедительно, поскольку ничего смешного в сложившейся ситуации Хельга не видела, а без телевизора было особенно нечего делать. Уже совсем стемнело, так что и захваченный из дому в последний момент тоненький сборник кроссвордов не мог пригодиться, чтобы развеять скуку. Арнольд в это время занимался, по мнению Хельги, полной ерундой – освещая деревья фонариком, что-то сковыривал с коры в маленькие баночки и вел записи на широком полене у своего костра.

«Здорово ему, - подумала Хельга, - хоть свет есть». Она тоже взяла с собой маленький фонарик, но он давал достаточно света только для того, чтобы залезть в палатку и приготовиться ко сну, а в остальном был малопригоден. Подремав с четверть часа, размышляя о том, почему Арнольд так ничего ей и не сказал, когда передавал рацию, и, не придя ни к каким выводам, Хельга решила пораньше лечь спать.

…Но, несмотря на усталость, заснуть вот так сразу не удалось. Много душевных переживаний за этот день, плюс немягкая постель, жужжание комаров и прочие звуки леса – шум деревьев, трели цикад и кваканье жаб, треск костра, а главное – мысли о близости парня ее мечты всего в пяти метрах от нее, такого же одинокого, доступного и в то же время совершенно недостижимого, никак не давали Хельге заснуть. Она ворочалась с боку на бок в своем спальном мешке до тех пор, пока не вспомнила про мобильный телефон. И тогда хлопнула себя по лбу: как же она могла забыть про него!?

Хельга, не мешкая, тут же набрала номер Фиби. После взаимных приветствий подруга скромно спросила, не могли бы они пообщаться чуть позже, так как она занята уборкой сбежавшего с плиты варенья, но у Хельги нашлись свои аргументы для продления разговора. Поскольку она отдувается за всех девчонок, то почему бы лучшей подруге не поддержать ее в трудную минуту? На это Фиби не нашлась, что ответить, и была вынуждена уступить срочному желанию подруги несколько минут поболтать. В итоге Хельга заставила ее пересказать сюжет всех вечерних передач, долго жаловалась на экстремальные условия проживания на острове и отвратительный характер мячеголового, не заботясь о том, что ее разговор может быть услышан самим Арнольдом, а под конец разговора настояла на том, чтобы Фиби рассказала ей на ночь нестрашную сказку.

Распрощались подруги лишь через несколько часов, и тогда Хельге, утомленной разговором, наконец удалось спокойно уснуть.

**.ххх.**

Ощущуния Хельги после сна напоминали ей самочувствие после пробега кросса или самой эпической драки с Харольдом. С непривычки длительного лежания на твердой поверхности болели мышцы спины, позвоночник и голова. Первым делом Хельга нащупала бутылку с водой, отпила оттуда изрядно, а затем, чуть придя в себя, осмотрелась по сторонам. Ткань в одном месте палатки завернулась в сторону и отошла, и из открывшегося отверстия светило солнце. Должно быть, яркий свет ее и разбудил - решила Хельга. Но, когда она вылезла из палатки, то поняла, что еще довольно рано – солнце только-только начало восходить над горизонтом. Чтобы удостовериться, Хельга взглянула на наручные часы – так и есть, только 6 часов.

Но спать больше не хотелось. Хельга, непроизвольно застонав, попыталась потянуться и размять позвоночник. Как же всё болит! Сейчас суббота, все девчонки спят в своих уютных кроватках, только одна она заработала крепатуру на ровном – буквально ровном - месте и замерзла. Да, в спальном мешке было относительно неплохо, но вне его оказалось довольно свежо. Хельга отправилась в эту небольшую экспедицию в своем привычном школьном наряде – спортивном розовом сарафане поверх футболки, а спала в той же футболке и шортах. Увы, сарафан изрядно порвался в неравной борьбе с кустарником, да и в нем было не очень удобно прыгать через кочки, бродя по лесу, так что Хельга больше не собиралась его надевать. Сменив белье, она решила проверить, что делается по ту сторону сосны. Хельга не удивилась увиденному – палатка Арнольда была застегнута изнутри. Разумеется, еще было слишком рано, и он спал. И, конечно же, вряд ли он забыл взять с собой теплую одежду, ведь Арнольд рассудительный и собранный, не то, что она – импульсивная и дерганная.

Хельга поежилась. До сеанса связи оставалась еще куча времени, кушать пока не хотелось, поэтому, запоминая местность, она побрела к побережью. Дойдя до кромки воды, Хельга решила немного пробежаться вдоль берега.

**.ххх.**

В спальном мешке Арнольду отдыхалось просто замечательно. Он частенько с дедушкой или друзьями выбирался на подобные ночевки и считал, что, возможно, любовь к времяпрепровождению на открытом воздухе досталась ему по наследству от родителей. Ему очень нравилось бывать на природе, читать научно-популярные журналы, изучая тайны животного и растительного мира, а также проводить собственные исследования для практических занятий по природоведению. Когда Арнольд раздумывал о будущем, он видел себя отважным естествоиспытателем, покоряющим неизученные местечки этой планеты, помогающим людям и животным, занимающимся настоящими важными научными экспериментами. Арнольд очень скучал за мамой и папой и втайне надеялся, что когда чуть подрастет, то обязательно попытается их найти, ведь у него хранится карта и он верит, что они живы.

Этой ночью ему снился сон про море. Арнольд шел по чистому белому песку в голубую лагуну, нырял в поисках крабов и жемчужных моллюсков, ловил рыбу голыми руками, а потом нашел красивый красный коралл и принес его на берег. Там его кто-то ждал, и Арнольд хотел показать этому человеку свою находку, ведь он так долго искал это сокровище. Арнольд чувствовал окружающее его тепло и счастье…

Сон был прекрасен, но в реальности в это самое время на соседнее с поваленной сосной дерево приземлился дятел и начал искать себе пропитание, выстукивая гулкий ритм. Арнольд проснулся и улыбнулся.

Его грезы все же имели отношение и к действительности. Арнольд хоть и не был в тропических широтах, но находился в настоящее время в условиях дикой природы на острове, где собирался удить рыбку, изучать птиц, собирать гербарий. Он бывал здесь не раз и мог эффективно распланировать время. Сегодня Арнольд собирался обойти остров по периметру, исследовав побережье, а на следующий день - углубиться в центральную часть. Единственное неудобство – это были сеансы связи, которые следовало в обязательном порядке проводить совместно с Хельгой. По этой причине Арнольд решил выйти из лагеря сразу же после утреннего созвона с Джеральдом и успеть вернуться до восьми. Оставалось только одно неприятное «но». Вчера рация осталась у Хельги, и если она не встанет вовремя, придется ее будить.

Тем временем часы показывали 7:01 утра.

Арнольд вылез из палатки, переоделся в удобные бриджи и жилетку, почистил зубы, распалил угли, оставшиеся после вчерашнего костра, приготовил себе яичницу на тонкой железной пластине, которую захватил из дому и которую можно было также использовать как доску для нарезания, поднос и как угодно по своему усмотрению. Затем остаток сырых яиц он зарыл в землю, чтобы не испортились, и начал собираться для экспедиции, запланированной на этот день. Большой рюкзак-трансформер Арнольда молнией разделялся на две независимые части, и это было очень удобно в случае, если не нужно было нести много вещей. Для дневной вылазки он выбрал меньшую сумку, куда положил набор юного бойскаута, в который входили спички, нож, средство для поджигания костра, небольшая аптечка и прочие необходимые в дороге мелочи. Также Арнольд упаковал коробочки для сбора образцов флоры, фауны и экземпляров почвы, положил блокнот для записи наблюдений, налил полную фляжку воды, проверил снасти, удочки и приманку для рыбы.

Он очень сомневался, что Хельга захочет пойти с ним, поэтому и не будил ее. Однако в 7:35, когда Арнольд полностью собрался для исследования острова, он решил ненавязчиво проверить, как там дела у его партнерши по спору. Фактически, он ее не видел уже добрую половину суток. Укладываясь спать, он слышал, как Хельга общалась с кем-то по мобильному телефону, - скорее всего с Фиби, - убеждая собеседника, что Арнольд -невоспитанный, грубый и неблагодарный тюфяк и прочее. Это было возмутительно, ведь Хельга вела себя низко и не хотела признавать собственных ошибок, но, в принципе, ничего другого от нее ожидать и не следовало. Стараясь не обращать внимания на ее громкие возгласы по ту сторону большой сосны, он задремал и вскоре крепко заснул.

…Арнольд обошел дерево и обнаружил, что палатка Хельги пуста. Куда она могла подеваться? Ведь когда он проснулся, вокруг было тихо, а значит, Хельга ушла раньше. Причем налегке – об этом можно было судить по количеству оставшихся вещей. Вот только палатка у нее совсем никудышная... Арнольд вдруг вспомнил, что когда ходил в супермаркет за дождевиком, - видел подобную на распродаже рядом с отделом детских игрушек. Но как можно не понарошку ночевать в игрушечной палатке?

Арнольд начал волноваться. Все ли в порядке с Хельгой? И занервничал еще больше, когда подошел к ее палатке еще ближе и подобрал рацию, которая валялась у входа. Самое позднее, они должны связаться с Джеральдом до четверти девятого, потом друг позвонит сам и… Необходимо найти Хельгу до этого времени!

Пошла ли она на берег или вглубь леса? Арнольд прикинул, что на ее месте, скорее всего, отправился бы к реке. Вчера вечером он заметил, что Хельга пила из бутылки, которую принесла с собой, а воды из источника не набрала.

Время уже поджимало, и Арнольд колебался, взять ли с собой рацию или нет. Что если он Хельгу не найдет? А если они не успеют вовремя добежать обратно?

Арнольд подумал, что даже если Хельга вернется, пока он будет ее искать, она-то поговорит с Джеральдом, а вот он не сможет, и, таким образом, они проиграют пари. Поэтому он взял рацию с собой и отправился на поиски Хельги.

…Увы, его надежды найти пропавшую без вести у реки не оправдались - на берегу и в окрестностях ее не было, насколько можно было судить, окинув взглядом местность. А часы уже показывали без пяти восемь. В этот момент времени речь уже не шла об упрямом продолжении игры в молчанку, и Арнольд позвал Хельгу так громко, как мог, но никто не откликнулся на его многократное «Ау-у-у! Хе-е-ельга!».

Арнольд совсем расстроился: что же делать? Что случилось с Хельгой? Где она?

Он увидел невдалеке насыпь, и решил забраться на нее, может, удастся увидеть Хельгу оттуда. По дороге к холму он обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию с разных ракурсов, стараясь найти какой-нибудь выход из положения. Планы на беззаботное занимательное проведение дня рушились как карточный домик. Арнольд понимал, что даже если условия договора будут нарушены, то это вовсе не значит, что он не сможет провести этот день так, как запланировал при условии, что с Хельгой все в порядке и она найдется в самое ближайшее время. В таком случае, возможно, и ребята присоединились бы к нему… Но такой вариант казался неправильным. Ведь условия пари подразумевали, что они оба должны найти общий язык для того, чтобы справляться с любыми неприятностями. И не сдаваться. Арнольд неожиданно понял, что, несмотря на неудачный старт приключений на острове, он от чистого сердца хочет, чтобы Хельга как можно скорее нашлась.  Он отказывался верить в то, что с ней могло произойти что-то нехорошее.

\- Хельга, ты где? Хе-е-ль-га! – снова попробовал позвать ее Арнольд.

Однако безрезультатно оббегав все ближайшие окрестности, в пять минут девятого Арнольд не видел больше смысла дальнейших поисков и побрел обратно в лагерь. Очевидно, Хельга ушла куда-то далеко и заблудилась, пари проиграно, весь день испорчен...

Весь в печальных мыслях Арнольд и не заметил, обходя несколько близко растущих деревьев у входа в лагерь, как столкнулся с той, кого столь длительное время отчаянно искал.

\- Хельга, ты нашлась! - не помня себя от радости, Арнольд крепко обнял ее.

**.ххх.**

Хельга несколько опешила от неожиданного поступка Арнольда, и, забыв обо всем на свете, на несколько секунд обмякла в его объятиях. Но быстро пришла в себя, оттолкнула любимого и, чтобы не поддаться соблазну вернуться в его объятья, отошла на несколько шагов в сторону.

\- Арнольд, что это ты делаешь? Совсем с ума сошел?!

\- Извини, Хельга!.. Но где ты была? Я тебя везде искал!

Глаза Арнольда радостно блестели, и Хельге казалось, что он готов снова ее обнять. От этой мысли ей снова стало не по себе. Почему Арнольд так странно себя ведет?.. Но… Какой же он теплый, а она так замерзла! И как он обеспокоенно на нее смотрит, он ждет ответа, и так хочется сказать: «Да, ищи меня, обнимай меня, интересуйся, где я была. Люби ме..»

Люби?! Но Арнольд же ее не любит! Хельга оторвалась от полета разыгравшейся фантазии и мысленно залепила себе пощечину.

\- Где я была? – нахмурилась она. - Гуляла. Утренняя пробежка, слышал про такое?

\- Хельга, у нас же сеанс связи!

\- Да что ты говоришь? Думаешь, я забыла, футбольная головешка? Я вернулась в лагерь вовремя, к восьми: тебя нет, рации нет. Как прикажешь это понимать?

Она была все еще сердита на него за необдуманный поступок, который поставил под угрозу смысл их совместного пребывания на острове, поэтому решила использовать привычную тактику грубой словесной  атаки. Правда, все же приходилось закусить до крови губу, чтобы не начать глупо улыбаться. Не дай Бог, чтобы из-за какого-то одиночного объятия она позволила вести себя как тряпка!.. Но все же… _Какое_ это было объятие!

Улыбка Арнольда погасла. Теперь он казался удрученным.

\- Тебя не было на месте… - он развел руками. - Я отправился на поиски.

\- Не нужно было меня искать! Пойми вот что, мячеголовый, - грубые слова давались с трудом, но Хельга крепилась изо всех сил, - я не пропаду. И если что-то было заранее оговорено, то я делаю так, как оговорено, и не бросаюсь в крайности.

Арнольд до этих пор смотрел ей в глаза, но после ее справедливых слов о нерадивости совершенного им поступка отвел взгляд. Через минуту Арнольд тихо произнес:

\- Извини, Хельга… Я был неправ.

\- Слушай, Арнольд…

Хельга тоже замялась. Она не ожидала встретить утро в объятиях любимого, пусть даже только дружественных и столь кратких, но ей надоела глупая игра в молчанку, а теперь, похоже, настал подходящий момент для того, чтобы попросить у него прощение.

\- Арнольд… я хочу извиниться. Вчера я…

\- Вчера ты перенервничала? – неожиданно помог подобрать слова Арнольд.

Хельга против желания улыбнулась.

\- Да!

\- И я тоже был не прав, не помог тебе с палаткой и взял рацию без уведомления.

Арнольд улыбнулся ей в ответ.

На мгновение между ними установилось мирная пауза, которая обещала перерасти в стеснительную и затянуться, так как о чем говорить дальше, учитывая момент неожиданной робости между ними, Хельге было неясно. Она не привыкла находиться так близко к Арнольду без свидетелей, не привыкла перед ним извиняться, и к тому, что он может так проникновенно на нее смотреть, словно понимает, что у нее на душе...

Треск рации спас неловкую ситуацию.

\- Алло? – поспешно ответил Арнольд.

Хельге показалось, что он, похоже, тоже был смущен обоюдно добродушным примирением.

\- Эй, Арнольд, привет, ты что, забыл про сеанс связи? – обеспокоенно спрашивал Джеральд.

Звук рации был очень громким, а Арнольд находился совсем рядом, поэтому Хельга слышала все, что говорил его друг. Но вот Арнольд, похоже, не мог найти подходящих слов.

\- Да нет, мы с Хельгой… немножечко…

Хельга выхватила у него рацию.

\- Джеральд, мы проспали. Это Хельга. Все в порядке.

-Точно? - засомневался голос в трубке.

\- Да точно, точно, - поспешила Хельга закрыть тему. - До следующего сеанса вечером?

\- Удачи, ребята! Но звоните сами вовремя, о'кей? – с этими словами Джеральд отключился.

Хельга вернула рацию Арнольду.

\- Возьми, пусть будет у тебя. У меня, если что, есть мобилка.

\- Хорошо, Хельга, – согласился Арнольд.

И снова между ними наступила молчаливая пауза, тишину нарушали лишь звуки проснувшегося к новому дню леса.

\- Ну и… чем теперь займемся? – Хельга смотрела в пол, а точнее – на маленького черного жучка, который пытался вскарабкаться на тонкую травинку, но у него ничего не получалось и он упорно повторял свои попытки снова и снова.

\- Я хотел сегодня исследовать остров по периметру, можно будет и покупаться, погода располагает. Пойдем… вместе? – дружелюбно предложил Арнольд.

\- Я не против, – Хельга кивнула, продолжая смотреть на упрямое насекомое. Чем-то его нелепые попытки достигнуть своей цели напоминали ей ее собственную жизнь.

\- Тогда собирайся и, когда будешь готова, скажи.

\- Ладно, - просто согласилась она.

**.ххх.**

Утренняя пробежка помогла Хельге согреться, принесла заряд бодрости и сил. Во время бега она пыталась обдумать план возможного примирения с Арнольдом, но, рассчитав все возможные, с ее точки зрения, варианты, пришла к выводу, что все равно придется извиняться, а значит стоит сделать это без обиняков и как можно скорей. Хельга рассчитывала вернуться в лагерь с порядочным запасом времени перед сеансом связи, и ближайшие планы на будущее виделись ей следующим образом: помириться с Арнольдом, затем - радиосвязь, завтрак, починка палатки и все остальное. Но решив больше не связываться с зарослями кустарника на пути к лагерю, Хельга отправилась в обратный путь наискось через лесополосу. Обходный маневр занял у нее чуть больше времени, чем она ожидала, к тому же Хельга еще недостаточно хорошо выучила местность и, просчитавшись, сделала вокруг лагеря дополнительную ненужную петлю. Запыхавшись, но все же, достигнув вовремя своей цели, Хельга хотела первым делом вернуть Арнольду рацию и заодно поговорить, но, заглянув в свою палатку, была удивлена до крайности. Рации на месте не оказалось, а проверив соседнюю палатку по ту сторону сосны, Хельга обнаружила, что ее сотоварища по пари и след простыл. А ведь было уже начало девятого!

Раздраженно сжав кулаки, Хельга громко позвала Арнольда по имени. Но никто не откликнулся, что означало: мячеголовый гуляка где-то далеко. Образец пунктуальности и правильности спорол явную ерунду – в назначенное для сеанса связи время ушел неизвестно куда, да еще и прихватил с собой общую рацию. И что прикажете делать теперь?

Хельга опустилась на небольшой пенек и решила ничего не делать. Ведь всё просто замечательно! Она промучилась на твердой земле в холодной палатке целую ночь ради ни-че-го. Не успела ни научиться разводить костер, ни ловить рыбу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наладить отношения с Арнольдом. Все, что она сделала – это полночи жаловалась Фиби на то, какой плохой Арнольд. Плохой?..

Хельга хлопнула себя по лбу - ее осенило. Наверное, Арнольд услышал ее слова негодования, которые она возмущенно изливала подруге. Все ее претензии были основаны на пустом месте, ведь на самом деле Арнольд и мухи не обидит. А теперь он, похоже, действительно решил стать плохим. И это, Хельга, твое наказание!

«Ну что же, значит так и будет, – думала Хельга. – Сама виновата. И кто тебя тянул за язык и за руки?». Значит, правы были парни. Она слишком неуживчивая, и поэтому не может быть наравне с другими бойскаутами, даже если переживет ночь-две на острове».

Все эти тоскливые мысли полностью поглотили восприятие Хельгой действительности, она ничего не видела и не слышала вокруг, и поэтому чуть было не подскочила от неожиданности, когда внезапно на нее натолкнулся Арнольд. А после этого - чуть было не свалилась со своего пенька, на который присела чуть раньше, чтобы завязать шнурки, когда Арнольд еще более нежданным образом склонился к ней, обнял, чуть было не подняв на руки. Хельге была в полной растерянности, видит ли она сон, либо ненароком попала в рай. В момент близости с Арнольдом она чувствовала себя маленькой счастливой розовой лужицей.

«Арнольд, что ты со мной делаешь?» - только об этом и могла думать Хельга.

…А потом они помирились. Хельга постаралась собраться для совместного похода быстро как могла, но постоянно отвлекалась, вспоминая все утренние перипетии событий, и от этого у нее почему-то подрагивали руки. Хельга пыталась списать это на то, что было прохладно и без объятий любимого она снова начала мерзнуть.

А он был уже давно готов к вылазке. Судя по всему, Арнольд планировал выйти из лагеря сразу после сеанса связи и явно без нее, Хельги. А она провела бы одинокий день на пляже, решая кроссворды. И если бы не возникшее недоразумение с рацией, кто знает, стали бы они общаться или нет…

Хельга сунула в разложенную сумку-торбу запасное белье, так как под футболку одела купальник с намерением все же не обойтись в этот день без водных процедур. Кроме того она захватила с собой бутылку воды, мобильный телефон и пакетики с «вредной едой». Завтракать она не хотела, потому что не собиралась задерживаться в лагере еще дольше. Ведь Арнольд ждал _её_!

Хельга застегнула палатку, нацепила на голову полосатую панамку и объявила любимому, стараясь сдержать глупую счастливую улыбку: «Я готова!».

**.ххх.**

Арнольд шел впереди, Хельга держалась за ним. В привычных городских условиях, как-то: в классе, на школьной спортплощадке или на улицах, подобная расстановка сил могла сулить одни лишь неприятности – сколько раз он оказывался с надписью «Пни меня!» на спине, жвачкой в волосах или под прицельным обстрелом комочками из бумаги. Но Арнольд надеялся, что, может быть, хоть на этот раз Хельга не начнет своих издевательских выкрутасов, и они некоторое время мирно вместе погуляют. Утром после эмоциональной встречи она вела себя относительно мирно и, пожалуй, скромно.

Арнольд, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, сразу не заметил ее присутствие, вернувшись в лагерь. Ему показалось, что Хельга даже немного покраснела после объятия, хотя, возможно, это произошло в приступе справедливой ярости, ведь он на самом деле упорол чушь, когда ушел из лагеря, и не имел права рыться в ее вещах.

Но почему же он совершил столь опрометчивые поступки? Он хотел найти Хельгу, беспокоился, все ли с ней в порядке. Беспокоился? Да, именно так…

Убеждая себя в том, что в случае с любым другим человеком он поступил бы точно также, Арнольд дошел до береговой линии. Теперь следовало выбрать направление, куда идти дальше. Хельга сообщила, что утром она уже бегала направо, ничего там особенно интересного не заметила, и навязчиво предложила отправиться налево. Когда Арнольд заметил в ответ, что для того, чтобы найти самое интересное, порой нужно приложить усилия, она возразила, что так неинтересно и что пойти налево – самый лучший вариант.

И никаких аргументов! Но в душе Арнольд улыбнулся: милой и сговорчивой Хельги хватило ненадолго.

…В итоге поступили так, как хотела она. Сначала обошли валун, на который Арнольд забирался утром, когда искал Хельгу и надеялся увидеть ее свысока. В зарослях осоки неподалеку от каменной насыпи Арнольд нашел маленького речного рачка, показал его Хельге, сфотографировал и отпустил на свободу. Он был очень рад, что запланированная вылазка по острову проходит столь удачно – Арнольд смог собрать для гербария много растений и собирался впоследствии воспользоваться определителем, чтобы идентифицировать род и вид.

За сбором экземпляров флоры и фауны время незаметно подошло к полудню. Солнце начало припекать довольно сильно. Берег стал каменистым и более крутым – теперь они шли по возвышению - и удобного спуска к воде, чтобы искупнуться, пока не было видно, да и слишком глубоко казалось у берега.

Тень от деревьев пока что давала хоть какую-то прохладу. Обернувшись в очередной раз посмотреть как там Хельга, Арнольд увидел, что она обмахивалась сборником кроссвордов и жевала какие-то сухарики из большого пакета, периодически зевая. Похоже, она скучала.

Арнольд еще немного пособирал прибережных трав, скрупулезно документируя в блокноте каждый образец, затем они постепенно углубились от прибережной зоны к центру острова. Здесь река образовала залив, а берег стал более отлогим и песчаным. Заприметив относительно удобный спуск к воде, Арнольд предложил Хельге остановиться на привал. Она в ответ неопределенно пожала плечами. Хотя они вроде бы как помирились и могли разговаривать, но по-прежнему предпочитали молчать. Арнольд был занят своей работой, а Хельга не хотела его отвлекать – так при случае прозвучала бы официальная версия их нежелания общаться. На самом деле, Арнольд подозревал, что каждый из них просто боялся нарушить возникшее между ними хрупкое перемирие.

Так же молча они расстелили свои кариматы на берегу и переоделись. То есть – разделись до купальных костюмов. Хельга тут же отправилась в воду, а Арнольд остался на берегу. Перед отдыхом он хотел закончить свои заметки. Он рассчитывал, что это дело не займет у него больше десяти минут, однако описывая особенности островного рельефа, делая зарисовки, он то и дело отвлекался посмотреть на Хельгу.

Плавала она неплохо. Это он узнал еще во времена съемок в пляжной рекламе. Именно в то самое лето Арнольд открыл для себя другую, тщательно скрываемую ото всех светлую сторону души Хельги: что она понимающий, небезразличный ко всему человек, и может быть верным другом. Он вспомнил, как упорно она пыталась его убедить в том, что Саммер – плохая девочка и использует его в своих целях. С тех пор Арнольд начал прислушиваться к мнению Хельги относительно разных важных вопросов и очень удивился, почему раньше не замечал, что Хельга, которая всегда дурачится и грызется со всеми по пустякам, никогда не поступит так в действительно серьезной ситуации.

«Что-то я многовато думаю о Хельге» - произнес Арнольд про себя, заметив, что уже пять минут вообще ничего не записывает в дневник, а смотрит в одну точку.

\- О чем размечтался, мячеголовый? Тепловой удар еще не хватил? Иди, окунись.

Хельга уже вышла из реки и стояла перед ним, уперев руки в бока. Влага с ее мокрых волос и кожи стекала на песок, в который Хельга все глубже зарывалась пятками. Эта картина снова напомнила Арнольду съемку рекламы, в которой она якобы делала ему искусственное дыхание…

\- Хельга, скажи, почему ты меня поцеловала?

**.ххх.**

Хельга очень любила плавать. Если родители и не уделяли должного внимания ее воспитанию, то, по крайней мере, регулярно вывозили на всякие курорты. Хельга редко находила там себе друзей, поэтому все свободное время посвящала плаванию. Ей нравилось, как вода обволакивает тело, ей нравилось быть легкой и невесомой. Когда Хельга была чуть младше, она любила нырять, чтобы находить на дне всякие интересные ракушки и отдавать их маме, которая складывала их в большую коробку из-под обуви. Потом эти ракушки, конечно, выбрасывались, ведь место на полках находилось только для многочисленных наград и дипломов Ольги. Хельга любила воду еще и потому, что чувствовала себя в этой стихии очень уютно.

Но буквально впервые не понравилось ей плавать здесь – на острове. Краем глаза она замечала, что Арнольд постоянно косится на нее и из-за этого ощущала дискомфорт. Уж лучше бы он полез в воду вместе с ней, тогда она бы с удовольствием поиграла в игру «утоплялку». А затем спасла бы, уж она-то знает, как это делать!

Подплыв ближе к берегу, Хельга заметила, что Арнольд больше не делает заметки в своем дневнике и сидит со странным отсутствующим видом. Хельга подумала, что, похоже, и без «утоплялки» понадобятся ее услуги, вылезла из воды и поинтересовалась его самочувствием.

И лучше бы она этого не делала!

Более неудобно Хельга себя чувствовала только раз, когда несколько месяцев тому назад была вынуждена находить убедительное оправдание за бурное излияние эмоций на крыше небоскреба. Да и что можно ответить, если тебя спрашивают, почему ты кого-то целуешь. Значить любишь – это же очевидно, но, похоже, только не для Арнольда. Порой Хельга до глубины души удивлялась его простодушному неумению сложить дважды два.

\- Арнольд, вижу, ситуация значительно хуже, чем мне представлялось. Придется позвонить Джеральду и сообщить, что у тебя тепловой удар и игра закончена, – Хельга решила для подтверждения своих догадок потрогать его лоб.

И зря.

\- Хельга, но почему? – Арнольд схватил ее за руку.

\- Ну… мы же всё тогда решили, верно?.. Мы переволновались, наговорили глупостей. Пусти! – Хельга нервно задергалась, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, но Арнольд держал крепко.

\- Нет. Я имел в виду тот… другой раз, на пляже.

«Мда, чудно, - подумала Хельга, - снова придется врать»

\- Арнольд, пойми, этого требовала роль. У меня была роль спасателя, у тебя – утопающего. Ничего личного.

Арнольд нахмурился – до него _доходило_ , но отпускать ее руку, похоже, пока не собирался.

\- Это как в театре – у меня роль Ромео, у тебя Джульетты?

\- Да, именно так!

Арнольд внимательно смотрел на Хельгу, а ей хотелось провалиться под землю - она и не помнила, когда еще он так на нее смотрел, и смотрел ли _так_ вообще когда-либо.

О милый, любимый, единственный!

\- И ничего больше? - Арнольд колебался.

\- Ничего, – Хельга замялась на мгновение. – Разумеется ничего.

\- Ясно. Тогда… извини, - Арнольд наконец медленно освободил ее руку, затем захлопнул дневник и направился к реке, на ходу сбрасывая обувь.

Хельга, сжимая порозовевшее запястье, некоторое время смотрела вслед ему, а затем отправилась в кусты переодеваться в сухую одежду. Пока Арнольд ее не видел, Хельга достала из сумки свой медальон, нацепила на шею и спрятала под футболку.

**.ххх.**

Арнольд накупался всласть, потом они собрали свои пожитки и отправились в путь дальше. Купание, впрочем, помогло не сильно – жара стояла жуткая, а воздух словно вобрал в себя всю доступную влагу речки, и они вдыхали водный пар. Небо, впрочем, было довольно ясным: несколько облачков и никаких предвестников грозы, обещанной по прогнозу погоды, который Арнольд внимательно послушал накануне.

Интереса к естествознанию Хельга не проявляла: когда Арнольд задерживался для того, чтобы сделать запись в дневнике, сорвать очередное растение или осмотреть дупло – она садилась где-то в сторонке, листала журнал, что-то жевала. Последнее натолкнуло Арнольда на мысль, что пора бы сделать полноценный привал и пообедать. Он предложил это Хельге, и она немедля согласилась.

На обед у Арнольда была консерва «Завтрак туриста». Вторую он заблаговременно хватил для Хельги, узнав, что она пойдет с ним в экспедицию по острову. Костер разводить смысла не было – Арнольд планировал порыбачить вечерком, когда они вернутся в свой лагерь.

…Арнольд вытащил из своего рюкзачка небольшую клеенку, поставил на нее обе консервы и открыл. Хельга в свою очередь достала из сумки пакетик с разноцветными конфетами в форме улиток, и, несколько конфузясь, призналась, что это всё, что у нее осталось из съестного. Этих «улиток» привез ее отец из командировки в Мексику. Большой Боб хотел расширения и выхода его пейджерно-телефонной империи на мировой рынок. В Мексике вести бизнес оказалось перспективно только в крупных городах, а в поселках городского типа царила нищета, у них не было даже кондиционеров, а ученики ходили в такие захудалые школы, которые скорее напоминали сараи. Арнольд сообщил, что у его дедушки есть друг из Мехико, который говорит, что и там тоже не так все хорошо – есть нормальные кварталы, а есть кварталы для бедных, как в Америке Чайнатаун, «черные» кварталы и прочее.

Постепенно у них с Хельгой завязался вполне обыденный разговор. Арнольд никогда не думал, что с этой девочкой можно так вот просто тихо посидеть, общаться на любые темы. Он даже пожаловался, что после ремонта дедушкин туалет, который в подвале, почему-то совсем забился, а Хельга рассказала, что после последнего визита сантехника вместо похода на рестлеманию она два часа собирала воду тряпкой по всему первому этажу дома. Горе-мастер поставил латку на ржавую трубу, и через несколько часов ее снова прорвало, а Мириам все время, пока Хельга работала, сидела, поджав ноги, на столе и охала-причитала, не зная что делать. Арнольд развил тему о том, у кого к чему какие способности. Он рассказал, что когда собирается клуб мальчиков, то они часто обговаривают, кто кем хочет стать в будущем. Хельга в свою очередь поведала историю про тестирование на склонность к той или иной профессии. Когда Юджин перепутал ее анкету с бланком Харольда, то оказалось, что судьба Хельги Патаки - стать лесником. И да, она почти с этим смирилась! Что она будет своими нежными ручками делать разметку леса и носить дробовик, отгоняя браконьеров от заповедных территорий, что ее поэтичная душа будет слагать лирику про первые березовые почки и весеннюю капель, а цивилизация останется где-то там, за периметром, в то время как Хельга будет питаться экологически здоровой пищей, добытой собственноручно, дышать чистым воздухом и греться в фуфайке и унтах у самопальной печи в холодные зимние ночи. Арнольд прервал распалившееся эмоциональное негодование и самоиронию Хельги звонким смехом. Он заметил, что теперь у нее появилась прекрасная возможность попрактиковаться в создании экологического поселения, а она буркнула что-то вроде «Да ну тебя, мячеголовый», но в свою очередь улыбнулась при этих словах. Тогда Арнольд, пакуя весь мусор в полиэтиленовый пакет, чтобы забрать с собой, и после привала на местности все осталось чисто, поведал Хельге о своей мечте: стать великим естествоиспытателем и найти родителей. Одноклассница похлопала его по плечу, и начала было рассказывать новоиспеченному другу про свои собственные детские мечты, но в этот момент Арнольд отвлекся - что-то мелкое влажное приземлилось на его щеку.

Арнольд потер ее рукой – на пальцах расплылась большая дождевая капля, и тогда он поднял взгляд на небо.

**.ххх.**

\- Хельга, вставай быстрее, нам надо срочно возвращаться!

\- Но почему, ты же хотел обойти весь остров по периметру, а мы, наверное, обошли в лучшем случае половину? – не понимая в чем дело, поинтересовалась Хельга. Она все еще находилась в плену фантазии Арнольда: африканских джунглей, опасных диких животных, головокружительных приключений, красочно им описанных, про себя добавляя в историю в качестве главной героини саму себя и романтические любовные переживания.

Те временем в реальности Арнольд указал рукой на небо, и Хельга послушно повернула голову в указанном направлении.

С юго-запада быстро приближалась большая туча. Нет, даже не так. Солнце еще светило, но другая половина неба уже была черной, словно ночь. Не успела Хельга сказать в ответ что-либо, как первый порыв внезапно налетевшего ветра сдул ромашку, которую Хельга прицепила себе в волосы, и одновременно стало как-то прохладно и неуютно. Хельга даже вздрогнула. Арнольд в это время копошился в своем рюкзаке.

\- Возьми-ка, надень это, – протянул он ей что-то в руке.

\- Что это? – Хельга взяла небольшой пакетик.

\- Дождевик, пригодится, одевай!

Хельга послушно разорвала пакет и одела накидку. Арнольд сделал то же самое, не зря он предусмотрительно приобрел два комплекта. Дождь уже начал моросить и собирать оставшиеся пожитки пришлось впопыхах. Сандалии Хельги разъезжались по мокрой почве и растительности, когда она с Арнольдом отправились обратно в лагерь, но он счел, что в непогоду лучше возвращаться по уже известному пути, а выходить на берег может быть опасно из-за угрозы дальнейшего ухудшения погоды.

И он оказался прав.

Моросящий дождь превратился в ливень буквально за несколько минут, а вместе с ним многократно усилился и ветер. Несколько раз в минуту сверкала змейкой в небе молния, и вслед за ней раздавался оглушающий раскат грома. Каждый раз Хельга невольно вскрикивала. Она не ожидала, что буря, если не находиться в безопасности уютного дома, может внушить такой страх.

В конце концов Арнольд схватил Хельгу за руку, и они почти побежали.

Но быстро двигаться под шквальными порывами ветра и заливающими глаза потоками воды было весьма непросто. К тому же, мокрая трава и кусты больно полосовали голые ноги и руки, при этом ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, когда надо было взбираться по кочкам вверх и вниз. Глинистая земля здорово скользила, а обувь порой вгрузалась в образовавшиеся ямки, наполненные жижей, и приходилось прилагать усилие, чтобы просто сдвинуться с места. Чем дальше, тем Хельге становилось все больше не по себе – большие деревья гнулись от порывов ветра, словно пластилиновые макаронины, и казалось, что их верхушки вот-вот коснутся земли и беглецов от непогоды. Молодые деревца мотались словно веники, их ветви просто разрывали одежду. От дождевика толку было мало – капюшон еще кое-как прикрывал голову кроме челки, с которой капли влаги падали прямо в глаза, но сам плащ уже весь обтерся и порвался, и Хельга чувствовала противную липкость прилипших шорт и холодную мокрую футболку. Ей показалось, что если ветер усилится еще чуть-чуть, то его следующий порыв унесет ее и Арнольда прямиком на небеса или, по меньшей мере, занесет на дерево. Хельга очень некстати вспомнила про уютную спальню и большой ЭлСиДи-телевизор в холле.

Она так замерзла - возможно, скорее не от реального холода, а от страха, - что даже не почувствовала, как Арнольд начал активно дергать ее за руку.

\- Стой, стой же!!! – сквозь шум дождя и раскаты грома его крика было практически не слышно.

\- Арнольд, почему мы остановились? Бежим быстрей! – лицо Хельги было перекошено от страха.

\- Хельга, нет смысла бежать в лагерь. Дальше мы не пройдем. К тому же в пределах лагеря много старых деревьев, а это опасно, да и прятаться в палатке в такую непогоду – тоже не выход. Нам нужно найти другое надежное укрытие.

\- Где мы возьмем это укрытие? – Хельга запаниковала. - Мы же под открытым небом!

\- Пещера Эда Хропящего должна быть неподалеку. Мы переждем бурю там!

С этими словами Арнольд, немного изменив направление их бега, потащил Хельгу в гущу леса. Где-то невдалеке раздался треск, она в очередной раз вскрикнула и, поскользнувшись в жиже об коварный незаметный корень, упала на землю, потянув Арнольда за собой. Следующие события были похожи на сцены из приключенческого фильма: отчаянные островитяне проехались с потоком дождя и грязи с небольшого склона и плюхнулись прямо в огромную лужу. Хельга никак не могла опомниться от шока – она кашляла и одновременно судорожно глотала воздух ртом – ей казалось, что грязь затекла ей даже в мозги. Когда ей удалось кое-как отдышаться и протереть глаза, Хельга испугалась еще раз – некое чумазое чудище с паклей вместо волос на голове и голосом Арнольда справлялось, не травмировалась ли она при падении. Хельга нервно ощупала себя – вроде все в порядке, руки ноги на месте. Она проверила также свою сумку, которая стала больше похожа на большой комок грязи с начинкой из кирпичей. Затем, встав было на ноги, Хельга снова плюхнулась в грязь.

Она уже ничего не соображала, ей просто хотелось остаться на месте, сидя в луже грязи, и выть волком. Но Арнольд или существо, похожее на Арнольда, не дал ей окончательно раскиснуть.

\- Хельга, солнце, ну давай, вставай! Осталось еще чуть-чуть, вот смотри!

Он указал рукой направление. С неохотой оторвавшись от умывания дождевой водой, Хельга заметила метрах в тридцати от той лужи, где они находились, насыпь и черную дыру, похожую на вход в пещеру.

Арнольд снова протянул Хельге руку, и она ему не отказала. Беглецы поспешили к убежищу из последних сил.

Бушевавшая стихия, казалось, была категорически против этого: дождь перешел в довольно крупный град. Старая сосна, в которую попала молния, упала в нескольких метрах от места, где только что пробегал Арнольд, а сорвавшийся с возвышения крупный валун присвоил себе левую сандалию Хельги.

Но погода, какие не посылала испытания последним героям, все же проиграла, и двое незадачливых островитян наконец-то благополучно добрались до надежного убежища.


	3. Обитаемый остров. Часть 2

**Глава 3. Обитаемый остров. Часть вторая**

_Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, чтоб посмотреть, не оглянулся ли я (с)_

Если раньше пещера Эда Хропящего вызывала у Арнольда чувство благоговейного уважения перед наследием городского фольклора, то теперь все о чем он мог думать – как здесь поудобнее обустроится и благополучно пережить с Хельгой бурю. Если же дело обернется тайфуном, то…

Но о таком варианте развития событий Арнольд просто отказывался думать, веря, что все будет хорошо.

Он тяжело опустился на землю: после марафона по лесу, ставшему за считанные минуты из дружественного, открытого для познания опасным для жизни, сердце выскакивало из груди. Чуть глубже в пещере было совсем темно, поэтому он решил расположиться поближе ко входу, но так, чтобы на них с Хельгой не попадал дождь и грязь.

Арнольд не мог припомнить, когда еще погода так быстро менялась. Да и случая, когда в последний раз бушевала столь сильная гроза, припомнить было сложно, разве что, возможно, тогда, когда случился потоп, и они всем классом застряли в школе. Дедушка с Оскаром спасли всех учеников на надувной лодке.

Арнольд помнил, что Хельга вела себя тогда смело и проявляла инициативу, а сейчас она казалась ему растерянной и… забавной. Ее влажные волосы неопределенного цвета висели паклей и никоим образом не напоминали обычный солнечный пучок на макушке, а грязная одежда, потерявшая цвет и форму, почему-то выгодно подчеркивала фигуру. Арнольд подумал, что такая вот неопрятная Хельга выглядит очень мило.

Она все еще отфыркивалась и копошилась в своей сумке в поисках то платка, то расчески, и, пока она окончательно приходила в себя, Арнольд тоже решил заняться своим внешним видом.

Вздохнув, он стянул с себя рюкзак, затем остатки дождевика. Одежда была противно мокрой, грязной и прилипала к телу. Арнольд скинул жилетку, вытерся ею же, затем надел чистую майку, которую достал из водонепроницаемого рюкзака. Еще там находились высохшие днем плавки, и, поскольку оставаться в мокрых шортах очень не хотелось, Арнольд зашел в глубину пещеры и переоделся полностью.

Затем он проверил остальное содержимое рюкзака. Больше всего его волновала рация, но к счастью она не пострадала. Перед тем, как дождь усилился, Арнольд успел засунуть аппарат в дополнительный полиэтиленовый пакет из-под дождевика.

Он взглянул на часы – до сеанса связи было еще далеко, возможно, к тому времени гроза прекратится, и они успеют вернуться в лагерь.

Как оказалось после тщательной проверки, остальные вещи Арнольда тоже оказались в порядке. Но, похоже, у Хельги не все было столь же хорошо.

\- Арнольд, у меня не работает мобильный, он совсем промок! – она активно трясла свой телефон и дула на него, но это не помогало.

\- Не страшно. Рация работает. Во время сеанса связи попросим Джеральда передать твоим родителям, что с нами в порядке, – поспешил успокоить ее Арнольд.

\- Ничего не в порядке, – злобно буркнула в ответ Хельга. - Я грязная, мокрая и замерзла. Мы находимся в вонючей пещере, а снаружи – конец света. У меня нет обуви! Все мои вещи испорчены, за исключением купальника, и то только потому, что он успел раньше высохнуть на солнце, и я спрятала его в кулек… И не вздумай подглядывать, мячеголовый! – пригрозила Хельга, в свою очередь направляясь в темноту пещеры, чтобы переодеться.

Когда она вернулась, сутуло ежась от холода, Арнольд заметил:

\- Хельга, буря настигла нас внезапно, я не думаю, что это затянется на долго…

\- Знаешь, я тоже считаю, что с меня хватит, - злым тоном перебила она. - Плевать я хотела, кто и что обо мне подумает. Давай сюда рацию, я звоню Джеральду: пусть отец меня заберет из этой ужасной дыры, я выхожу из пари.

\- Но Хельга, все же не так страшно, - попытался образумить разочарованную одноклассницу Арнольд. - Здесь сухо, и когда прекратится дождь, мы сможем вернуться в лагерь, чтобы перенести сюда свои пожитки.

Хельга обошла Арнольда и направилась к месту, где находилась рация.

\- Что ты понимаешь, мячеголовый? Ничегошеньки ты не понимаешь! Я очень замерзла и есть хочу! Дай мне рацию!

\- Хельга, послушай, - Арнольд встал между своим рюкзаком и Хельгой. - Если ты сейчас сдашься, то зачем было проходить через все эти испытания? Ты справилась и с ночевкой в палатке, и в ориентации на местности, и в преодолении препятствий во время непогоды, теперь самое сложное – пережить эту ночь. Земля немного пообсохнет, тогда я попытаюсь найти сухую древесину, чтобы развести костер, и мы заберем свои вещи. Хельга, пожалуйста, не сдавайся!

Арнольд ожидал, что его коллега по пари после этих убеждающих слов разразится очередной тирадой на тему того, как ее достало выживание на дурацком острове, или попытается отобрать силой требуемую рацию, но случилось иначе.

\- Я не могу больше, Арнольд, – Хельга присела на корточки и закрыла голову руками. 

Арнольд с минуту застыл на месте, пораженный подобной нетипичной для Хельги реакцией: ее искренней беззащитностью и готовностью сдаться. Затем он порылся немного в своем рюкзаке и, улыбнувшись находке, протянул Хельге продолговатую жестяную коробочку.

\- Что здесь? – уныло спросила девочка, опираясь на колени, снова вставая на ноги. Теперь она выглядела растерянно и, похоже, стыдилась минутной слабости.

\- Шоколад. Съешь, тебе станет лучше.

Передавая Хельге коробочку, Арнольд соприкоснулся с ее рукой и нахмурился: похоже, Хельга действительно сильно замерзла. У нее были очень холодные руки, и теперь ее трясло крупной дрожью, словно в лихорадке. Еще и босая…

Может быть у нее температура?

Арнольд, еще минуту назад настроенный оптимистически, расстроился. Возможно, Хельга права, стоит все сейчас прекратить? Если она заболеет, то виноват в этом будет он. Что же делать? Как следует поступить?

Арнольд подошел к Хельге и позвал ее по имени. Одноклассница обернулась, но у нее был почти отсутствующий взгляд.

\- Иди сюда, я тебя согрею, – с этими словами Арнольд притянул Хельгу за запястье к себе и обнял. Потом обнял еще крепче. Хельга вначале было отпрянула, а затем робко обвила холодные руки вокруг Арнольда, прижалась к теплому торсу и положила голову ему на плечо.

**.ххх.**

Хельга не помнила, сколько времени они так простояли. А потом присели на рюкзак Арнольда, и, не разрывая объятий, смотрели на дождь - на ручейки воды, которые стекали над входом в пещеру, на бушующую стихию, убаюкивающую тех, кто был в безопасности.

Хельга потеряла ощущение реальности. После путешествия в бурлящем потоке она действовала почти безумно и воспринимала последующие события как постфактум. Ей что-то говорили, и она куда-то бежала, что-то делала и о чем-то возмущалась, ей было очень плохо и холодно, а потом неожиданно так тепло и хорошо. Хельга не заметила, как задремала в действительности.

…А когда она открыла глаза, то очень удивилась и закрыла их снова.

Хельга находилась то ли в пещере, то ли в большой норе, выход из которой был ярко освещен солнцем – никакого дождя больше не было, а сама она полулежала на Арнольде!

Последний факт заставил сердце Хельги чуть ли не выскочить из груди. Как же так, самая заветная ее фантазия, самое сокровенное желание, самый мучительный и сладкий сон все же сбылся? Это просто невозможно! Хельга осторожно снова приоткрыла один глаз, но картинка не изменилась: они сидели на чем-то относительно мягком, при этом Арнольд придерживал ее за талию, а она обвивала его за шею, закинув голову любимому на плечо. К-о-ш-м-а-р! Она почти голая, в одном-то купальнике! И она с Арнольдом! Похоже, это все-таки правда, не сон.

Хельга боялась пошевелиться, так как следовало в спешке разработать план ближайших действий. Для начала выяснить, как и почему она оказалась в такой позе, и как достойно выбраться из объятий Арнольда. Хельга не была готова к новому витку выяснения отношений с ним, а учитывая неприятный разговор в обед, и вовсе ни к чему подобному не готова. Она говорила себе уже сто миллионов раз, что ее сокровенная тайна ничего хорошего не приносит кроме страданий и увесистого томика стихов о предмете страсти. Что дикая безответная любовь ее иссушает и отнимает все силы.

Хельга понимала, что рано или поздно придется расставить все точки над «и», но старалась оттянуть этот неприятный момент на неизвестное далекое будущее. Больше всего она боялась отказа, неприятия – а ведь это было бы наиболее верным результатом выяснения отношений с Арнольдом, учитывая ее постоянное отвратительное поведение по отношению к нему, но в то же время этот теоретически возможный отказ, незаинтересованность в ней как в девушке Хельгу злили, и она с еще большим остервенением доставала Арнольда, в итоге постоянно рисуя замкнутый круг между желанием раскрыться и невозможностью признания.

И все же, как она очутилась на коленях у Арнольда? Неужели она совершенно потеряла остатки разума и самоконтроля? Час от часу не легче, но _это_ уже чересчур.

Колеблясь между тем, стоит ли попытаться выбраться из объятий Арнольда так, чтобы он этого не заметил, или подождать когда он сам проснется и ему надоест находиться в неудобной позе, Хельга чуть не пропустила:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я вижу, ты морщишь лоб, значит, уже проснулась.

Хельга с облегчением подумала, что теперь ей не нужно делать выбор и решила пока плыть по течению.

\- Как чувствую? Прекрасно. То есть… нормально. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства. То есть… - она постаралась как можно скорее принять вертикальную позу, но Арнольд ее все никак не отпускал. Обеспокоенно смотрел. Интересно, почему? Почему?!

Хельга занервничала еще больше, тогда Арнольд попытался пощупать ее лоб. Он разомкнул объятия и собирался помочь ей встать, но Хельга деликатно его отпихнула и, перекатившись на метр в сторону по земле, встала на четвереньки, а затем в полный рост.

\- А-а… Дождь уже закончился?

\- Да, Хельга. Но ты задремала, и я пока не хотел тебя будить.

\- А как мы… сюда попали и… Понимаешь ли, я плохо помню, что случилось… - Хельга попыталась деликатно прояснить ситуацию.

Арнольд немного покраснел. Это было подозрительно.

\- Мы бежали от дождя в поисках укрытия, потом проехались по грязи с горки. Возможно, ты тогда стукнулась? У тебя на голове большая шишка… Потом мы добрались до пещеры, переоделись во что было и… - Арнольд заколебался.

Хельга забыла, как дышать.

\- И..?

\- Ты замерзла, одеть было больше нечего, и я попытался тебя согреть.

\- Ах! – бессильно выдохнула Хельга. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот снова потеряет сознание.

Арнольд поспешил извиниться:

\- Я не мог придумать, как иначе тебя согреть. Прости, Хельга!

\- Да… Да ничего, все в порядке… Тебе… - Хельге слова давались с трудом, но она смогла досказать самое важное. – Спасибо!

Арнольд скромно улыбнулся.

Затем он предложил собрать высушенные вещи и решить вопрос с лагерем до захода солнца. Это было разумно, так как очень хотелось кушать, и Хельга согласилась. Она не была уверена, кто именно из них двоих развесил на просушку ее футболку и шорты, но не хотела еще и над этим сейчас задумываться, и без того на один день было слишком много пикантных неожиданностей. Футболка была уже почти сухая, и Хельга, не долго думая, натянула ее на себя поверх купальника. Остальные немногочисленные вещи сунула в сумку, которую собиралась после завершения экспедиции выбросить, и вышла из пещеры. После дождя похолодало, но было вполне терпимо.

Вслед за ней вышел Арнольд, протягивая ей какую-то плоскую деревяшку. Он сказал, что постарался сделать из коры дерева подошву, и если Хельга позволит ему, то закрепит эту штуку на ноге, чтобы она могла носить ее вместо пропавшей сандалии до того, как они доберутся до лагеря. Хельга, краснея, тут же заявила, что чувствует себя отлично, а ходить босиком – полезно для здоровья, поэтому спасибо Арнольду за беспокойство, но ей не нужны такие вещи. В ответ на ее отказ Арнольд пожал плечами и они наконец отправились, стараясь обходить большие лужи и густую траву, искать брошенную стоянку.

Вроде бы все было в порядке, и Хельга заставляла себя не думать о том, что случилось между ней и Арнольдом за последние несколько часов, рассчитывая все основательно обдумать перед сном, тогда, когда они определятся насчет места и способа ночевки. И все же, отойдя от пещеры на несколько десятков метров, она все никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что забыла там что-то важное.

**.ххх.**

Вода после ливня довольно быстро впиталась в песок, к тому же, пройдя еще немного по пересеченной местности, они вышли к отлогому берегу, и шагать по влажному песку, учитывая отсутствие у Хельги обуви, стало значительно проще и быстрее.

…Путники добрались до места стоянки минут за сорок. Как Арнольд и предполагал, его палатка на ура выдержала бурю, даже вещи не пострадали, только пришлось отыскать, постирать и развесить на просушку полотенце и футболку, оставшиеся на улице. Благо солнце светило будто ничего и не случилось несколько часов назад.

Но вот имущество Хельги пострадало значительно больше.

Ее палатка была сдвинута на несколько метров и основательно покорежена. Вещи - разбросаны вокруг в  радиусе пяти-десяти метров. Хельга угрюмо собирала то, что еще можно было как-то использовать, и Арнольд присоединился ей помогать. Увы, спальный мешок Хельги безвозвратно промок – перед уходом на экскурсию по острову она не удосужилась разобрать постель, а теперь из него можно было выжимать литры влаги. В глинистой почве, в отличие от прибережной зоны, все еще стояли лужи.

Обдумав все за и против, Арнольд предложил Хельге не возвращаться в пещеру – потратив много времени на приведение в порядок имущества, они вернутся туда уже затемно. Да и смысла в большом переселении для одной ночи особого нет, если только дождь не начнется снова. Но он надеялся, что этого не случится, и на вопрос одноклассницы, на что он намекает, предложил Хельге просто перенести лагерь поближе к берегу – там будет посуше.

Хельга неопределенно пожала плечами, занимаясь чисткой от грязи запасных вьетнамок. Арнольд решил трактовать ее жест как знак согласия и стал размышлять – как бы лучше осуществить то, что он задумал. Не хотелось тянуть время, разбирая и снова собирая палатки, было бы проще дотащить их в полусобранном состоянии, но сам он не справится, а Хельга вряд ли согласиться ему помочь…

\- Хельга, давай вместе перенесем палатки? – все же попробовал предложить Арнольд.

\- Арнольд, ты пойми меня правильно… - Хельга сперва мельком глянула на него, а затем отвернулась, рассматривая деревья в лесу, и скрестила руки на груди. – Мой спальный мешок промок, палатка поломана и шансов, что мы сумеем ее починить хотя бы для того, чтобы использовать как зонт, не так уж много. Я пыталась доказать всем, что справлюсь с любыми экстремальными условиями, что могу быть самостоятельной и выжить где угодно, но я плохо подготовилась и самый обычный ливень вывел меня из равновесия. Я не могу зажечь костер, чтобы согреться, найти источник пресной воды и наловить рыбу для пропитания. Я не способна или еще не доросла до этого, но в любом случае я… Я потерпела поражение и признаю это. Мне жаль, что не удалось довести дело до конца.

Арнольд сглотнул. Он был обескуражен ее словами. Хельга весь день вела себя очень непривычно, и он зачастую терялся, как следует себя вести с такой, другой Хельгой, человечной и беззащитной. Он подошел к ней поближе.

\- Хельга! Умения, которые ты перечислила, не передаются генетически, им учатся. Дедушка научил меня и как ловить рыбу, и как искать нужное направление, и какие ягоды съедобные. А я смогу научить этому тебя, - Арнольду очень хотелось подбодрить приунывшую одноклассницу. - Завтра я не буду вести никаких полевых наблюдений, и мы потратим время на эти нехитрые премудрости. Я уверен, у тебя все получится, ты способная и сообразительная.

\- Арнольд, это все, конечно, очень мило с твоей стороны, но до завтра мне еще надо дожить! А доживу я в своей удобной теплой кроватке, и чем скорее я туда попаду - тем лучше, – Хельга сменила тон на сварливый и протянула руку. – Дай мне рацию и покончим с этим всем поскорей!

Арнольд не сдвинулся с места. Похоже, его искренние слова поддержки одноклассницу только разозлили.

Она хмурила брови и кривила лицо, совершенно не напоминая ту милую девочку, которая несколько часов назад разомлела в его объятиях. И тут Арнольду вдруг пришло в голову, что Хельга вновь стала обозленной потому, что очень неуютно чувствовала себя в момент, когда была вынуждена признаваться в собственной уязвимости. Этим же можно было бы объяснить ее агрессию в случаях, когда она была виновата в чем-то перед Арнольдом. Похоже, ей было очень неприятно признавать свои ошибки. А, значит, сегодняшний день дался ей особо тяжело.

Хельга вопросительно подняла бровь, и тогда Арнольд спохватился, что от осознания простых истин стоит с раскрытым от удивления ртом.

\- Ты будешь спать в моей палатке и спальном мешке, - улыбнулся он ей в ответ.

\- Что ты такое несуразное говоришь, футбольная головешка? А как же ты? – теперь уже Хельга раскрыла рот от удивления и заморгала часто-часто.

\- Я попытаюсь развести костер. И как-нибудь переночую на свежем воздухе, – простодушно ответил Арнольд.

\- Но почему? – Хельга ступила на шаг ближе к нему.

\- Хельга, помнишь условия пари? Это ведь испытание не только на выживание, но и на взаимовыручку. Если я не помогу тебе сейчас, это значит, что не ты, а я не прошел испытания - я плохой товарищ и на меня нельзя положиться.

\- И поэтому ты уступаешь мне палатку и спальный мешок? – Хельга прищурилась.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь, – Арнольд невольно отступил на несколько шагов назад, так как Хельга стояла уже совсем рядом и выражение ее лица чем-то его настораживало. Нет, в нем больше не было ни агрессии, ни упрямства, ни расстройства. Глаза Хельги светились неожиданной добротой, возможно даже - нежностью, и это вызывало у Арнольда недоумение. И желание… снова ее обнять.

\- И все? – Хельга все же подошла еще ближе. Теперь она была так близко, что он чувствовал ее теплое дыхание и мог пересчитать все ресницы, оторачивающие ее красивые большие глаза. Красивые…

\- И… - Арнольд заколебался, стоит ли приводить последний аргумент. – И хочу тебя хоть как-то отблагодарить за твой поступок по спасению от застройки нашего квартала. 

\- Ясно, – в голосе Хельги, казалось, прозвучали холодные нотки разочарования, а теплота во взгляде мгновенно исчезла. – Да, ты прав, ты мне должен. Очень должен. Значит так и поступим. И пройдем это дурацкое пари до конца, раз уж ты так этого _хочешь_.

Арнольд было открыл рот чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Хельга стремительно направилась в направлении его палатки со словами: «Ну и чего ты стоишь? Понесли, скоро стемнеет». Арнольд, ощущая очередную недосказанность между ними, которую собирался обдумать при случае, поспешил за ней. Следовало заняться первоочередными  делами.

**.ххх.**

Дурак! Безмозглый кретин! Идиот! Ненавижу!

Именно так думала об Арнольде Хельга, когда, развернувшись, направилась к его палатке. И она, было, поверила, что у Арнольда появились какие-то теплые чувства по отношению к ней. Самодура! Раскатала губу. Щас!

Хельга с горечью вспомнила подобную ситуацию, когда она, переодевшись в одежду Лайлы, копируя ее повадки и речь, решила, что таким образом привлечет внимание Арнольда. Так оно, по сути, и было, но Арнольд думал не о ней. Он мечтал о своем идеальном романтическом образе и любил эту иллюзию, а не Хельгу.

Картинка-воспоминание о прошлой неудаче построить взаимоотношения с Арнольдом заставила Хельгу со злости пнуть первую подвернувшуюся под ноги сухую ветку. В итоге обломок поцарапал Хельге голую лодыжку, а мрачных мыслей только прибавилось.

Как она вообще могла подумать, что нежная забота, участие в ее судьбе и желание разделить кров в пещере были искренними чувствами, душевными порывами его сердца? На самом деле все это был лишь тонкий расчет довести пари до конца. Правда, с другой стороны, если все предприятие в итоге обернется успехом, то Арнольду придется пускать всех девчонок на заседания паршивого клуба «только для парней». Это ему было бы не выгодно. Но все же, неуспех мог бы подпортить репутацию Арнольда как надежного товарища и спасателя, такого себе доброго самаритянина.

Хельга в сердцах наступила на еще одну ветку, которая с противным хрустом раскололась на два куска. На самом деле ей уж очень хотелось пнуть не очередную ветку, а Арнольда, когда они вдвоем перетаскивали его палатку ближе к берегу.

Идиот! Дурак! Гребаная футбольная головешка! Неужели в его мозгу напрочь отсутствует серое вещество, которое позволяет понять, что ей _не нужна_ его благодарность за помощь летом. Ей до глубины души наплевать на то, как выглядит их квартал – хай-тек это или трущобы. Главное, чтобы он, Арнольд - кретин безмозглый, мямля и рохля - был рядом!  

И надо же было ему, тупарю, упомянуть про летние приключения именно сейчас… Ну ладно, отлично. Хельга выдержит испытание до конца. Она послушно выспится в спальном мешке Арнольда, научится удить рыбу и остальным премудростям, про которые он столь патетично недавно рассуждал. Затем завтра в 5:30 вечера вернется в город под шум оваций поздравлений одноклассниц, а через полчаса после этого встретится с Карлом и никогда, _никогда_ больше не будет думать об Арнольде. На этот раз это однозначное и безапелляционное решение. Больше нет смысла бороться за Арнольда. Он не способен ее полюбить…

Хельга горько вздохнула.

От любви до ненависти один шаг. Теперь ей казалось, что она его наконец-то сделала.

**.ххх.**

Все свои вещи юные натуралисты перенесли на берег и успели разбить новый лагерь до начала сеанса связи.

В 20:00 Арнольд планово позвонил Джеральду и сообщил, что они с Хельгой попали в небольшую передрягу в связи с ливнем, но сейчас все в порядке. Хельга саркастично проворчала в трубку: «Ага. Всё зашибись в порядке!», затем вернула телефон Арнольду.

Он поинтересовался у друга, как обстоят дела на континенте, на что Джеральд ответил, что у них тоже был сильный дождь и все-все-все волновались, как же Арнольд с Хельгой перенесут непогоду на острове. Он очень рад, что у «туземцев» все в порядке, одноклассники передают привет и все такое, с нетерпением ждут следующего вечера. Напоследок Арнольд попросил Джеральда позвонить родителям Хельги и сообщить им, что у нее сел мобильный телефон, поэтому она не может с ними связаться. Джеральд ответил «Заметано!», и они прервали связь.

…На ужин у Арнольда и Хельги снова были консервы. Во время еды Хельга угрюмо молчала, а Арнольду никак не удавалось придумать общую тему для разговора. Все его ненавязчивые вопросы и комментарии о пребывании на острове прозвучали впустую, словно одноклассница ничего не слышала или не хотела слышать.

У Арнольда возникло ощущение, что некоторое время тому назад он сказал что-то не то и поэтому Хельга злится на него. На самом деле, Арнольд не мог четко сформулировать, даже для себя, почему ему хочется помогать Хельге, и, поскольку она не отступала, требуя объяснений, он выбрал наиболее разумные, как ему казалось, доводы. Но были ли они на самом деле разумны, Арнольд уже сомневался. Хельга выглядела хмурой и обиженной. Что-то он сделал явно не то, но что именно?

У Арнольда была специальная зажигательная смесь для костра. К счастью вечер был безветренным, однако ветки после дождя слишком отсырели и костер изрядно дымил, а гореть, отдавая не дым, а тепло, все никак не собирался. Тогда Арнольд вспомнил про неприкосновенный запас сухих дров и решил его поискать. Он с друзьями еще в начале лета собрал на экстренный случай и спрятал в нише каменной насыпи близ лагеря сухие поленья, и теперь они могли очень пригодиться. К радости Арнольда, запас дров нашелся без проблем, и вскоре ему наконец-то удалось развести хороший костер. Он радостно сообщил об этом Хельге, но она зевнула и сказала, что собирается ложиться спать.

Арнольд тоже не намеревался долго засиживаться – день выдался слишком насыщенным событиями, и его клонило ко сну. Арнольд расположился возле костра на каримате, а чтобы не замерзнуть, когда огонь догорит - натянул на себя дополнительную одежду, затем прикрылся москитной сеткой и, разглядывая луну, которая то и дело норовила спрятаться за тучами, размышлял о поступках Хельги.

Понять ее разумом было совершенно невозможно.

Каждый раз, когда Арнольд шел на уступки, одноклассница реагировала негативно, она казалась сердитой и недовольной, а когда сама доводила его до белого каления, то всегда шла первой на примирение. Когда Арнольд спрашивал о чем-то, касающимся их обоих, прямо и открыто, она переводила тему разговора на другую. Но чаще ей было проще отрезать: «Отвали, мячеголовый!», и этим самым закрыть вопрос. Хельга показывала себя неизменно слишком темпераментной, порой даже агрессивной, совершенно не такой, как Лайла. С Лайлой всегда было приятно общаться, она была милой, симпатичной и очень нравилась Арнольду. Она умела поддержать, посочувствовать, рассказать анекдот в тему и была душой компании. Вот если бы Лайла, а не Хельга оказалась с ним на этом острове!

Убаюканный кваканьем лягушек и трелями цикад, Арнольд начал фантазировать об отдыхе на острове, представляя на месте Хельги Лайлу... Вот они, держась за руки, гуляют по побережью, собирают насекомых. Вот они срывают, придерживая за разные концы, один и тот же рельефный листик с растения. Лайла смеется нежным тихим голосом, а Арнольд улыбается ей в ответ. Вот слышится шум прибоя. Они бегут к воде. Лайла впереди – она протягивает Арнольду руку, а он пытается ее догнать. Они ныряют в водную лазурь, плещутся в теплых волнах прилива и ощущают себя исполненными радостью, беззаботным счастьем. С небес сыпется ворох розовых лепестков, и Лайла цепляет Арнольду ожерелье из кораллов на шею. Он ныряет в кристально прозрачную воду и достает из тайника кораллового рифа огромную жемчужину. Но, достигнув поверхности воды, видит, что Лайла уже ушла на берег, а недалеко на буйке сидит другая девочка. Это же… Хельга! Но она так на себя не похожа! Она в красивом розовом вечернем платье, а ее волосы убраны в высокую замысловатую прическу. Кажется, она кого-то ждет - она сосредоточенно смотрит куда-то вдаль. Арнольд решает подплыть к ней, ведь он понимает, что Хельге для совершенства наряда не хватает повесить на шею ожерелье из добытой им в пучине вод королевской жемчужины. Он окликает Хельгу, но она не смотрит на него. До буйка остается всего несколько метров, и Арнольд пытается плыть быстрее, но его уносит коварное течение. Теперь Хельга кажется уже очень далекой и недоступной. Но Арнольд не сдается, он изо всех сил старается преодолеть коварный поток воды. Благодаря героическим усилиям ему все же удается приблизиться, и тогда он видит, что Хельга больше не сидит, замерев на месте, подобно холодной мраморной статуе – она встала на ноги и приветливо машет рукой. Арнольд машет ей в ответ, но вскоре замечает, что девушка смотрит вовсе не на него, а в сторону проплывающего мимо большого белого дельфина, который забирает ее с собой. И тогда Арнольд остается со своей жемчужиной один. Он смотрит на нее, пытаясь найти ответ, почему Хельга предпочла другого – и тогда жемчужина начинает менять свою форму. Она вытягивается и уплощается, и на ней в виде камео проявляется изображение Хельги. Арнольд проводит пальцем по ее вырезанному на драгоценности профилю, но вдруг что-то холодное и слизкое проползает по его руке, заставляя потерять медальон, тут же камнем уходящий под воду…

…Арнольд  резко проснулся и подскочил на месте. Маленький ужик, черкнув хвостом по его запястью, юркнул в прибрежную траву. «Значит, холодная штука на руке все же не была сном…» – Арнольд вздохнул. Что до всего остального… Как бы оно там ни было, все же здорово, что он очутился на этом острове именно с Хельгой.

Костер уже почти догорел. Арнольд подбросил дров и прилег снова, укрывшись фланелевой рубашкой. Завтра предстоял новый интересный день, и нужно как следует выспаться.

**.ххх.**

Утром, открыв глаза, Хельга первым делом пыталась сообразить, где она находится. Но получилось оценить обстановку не сразу.

Она ухмыльнулась: похоже, это уже становится привычкой, обнаруживать себя в разных экзотичных местах. Как она могла забыть? Это же палатка и спальный мешок Арнольда!

Спалось Хельге этой ночью просто замечательно. Решив для себя, что Арнольд совершил непростительную ошибку и она теперь уж точно свободна от своей дикой одержимости этим парнем, Хельга спала сладко и спокойно. И, как оказалось, начинать новый день без любви к Арнольду оказалось тоже очень приятно.

Переодеваться Хельге было не во что. Поэтому она просто взяла зубную щетку с пастой и полотенце и отправилась умываться к реке. В это время Арнольд, свернувшись на подстилке калачиком, все еще спал у затухшего костра.

Хельга криво улыбнулась. Ну и поделом, что остался без палатки. Его «отблагодарить» Хельга не забудет никогда.

Сегодня она заниматься пробежкой не собиралась – за вчерашний день они и без того достаточно набегались, так, что все тело до сих пор болело. Почистив зубы и вернувшись к месту нового лагеря, Хельга обнаружила, что Арнольд уже проснулся. Он выглядел каким-то помятым и потрепанным, но заметив ее, улыбнулся, поздоровался и справился, как она спала.

Хельга было улыбнулась ему в ответ, но напомнив данное самой себе давеча обещание, помотала головой и нахмурилась. В ответ Арнольду она процедила сквозь зубы, что все в порядке, а затем поспешила отвернуться в сторону, что ей с его заботливых слов? Разумеется, вежливость Арнольда произрастала исключительно из чувства благодарности.

Очевидно, в 6 часов утра он не был склонен замечать ее сарказм. Арнольд как ни в чем ни бывало предложил Хельге до сеанса связи попробовать научится ловить рыбу. Делать все равно было нечего, поэтому она долго не думала, пожала плечами и согласилась. Тем более, что Арнольд захватил из дому наживку, так что копать червей не было необходимости.

…Они выбрали удобную тихую заводь, где у берега было не слишком мелко. Арнольд объяснил, что такое спиннинг, грузило и поплавок, как и куда цеплять наживку, какая должна быть длина лески и как правильно закидывать удочку. Затем наглядно показал, как это делать. Хельга старалась держать расстояние, но Арнольд как будто нарочно касался то ее руки, то присаживался рядом почти вплотную, то, демонстрируя технику, вместе с ней забросил удочку, фактически обнимая ее, и тогда предательское сердце Хельги «ёкало», так что приходилось брать волю в кулак и стараться не реагировать. Хельге вообще не верилось, что в подобных условиях у нее хоть что-то получится с рыбалкой, но через некоторое время к ее удивлению «клюнуло». Арнольд радостно объяснил, как подсекать, и через мгновение вместе с ней вытащил на берег не очень большую, но и не маленькую рыбку. Они снова вместе держались за удочку, соприкасаясь пальцами, и Хельге неожиданно передался его азарт. Она попросила Арнольда попробовать в следующий раз самостоятельно, и через некоторое время вытащила рыбку, даже чуть больше предыдущей. Арнольд к этому времени словил уже троих, а Хельга была не прочь продолжить рыбалку, но оказалось, что уже пора возвращаться, так как наступило время звонить Джеральду.

Но когда они вернулись в лагерь, к их обоюдному расстройству, оказалось, что рация не работает. Арнольд немного покрутил настройки, поменял аккумуляторы, но все равно выйти на связь не получалось. Хельга достала свой мобильник, но и он ответил темным экраном.

Ситуация казалась нелепой до абсурда, но к счастью оставались еще сигнальные ракеты. Эл всегда дежурил на пристани, про вылазку двух школьников на остров знал, и должен был заметить сигнал в любом случае и сообщить Джеральду. По уставу пари, следовало запустить красную, если островитяне хотели сообщить, что все в порядке.

Однако Арнольду удалось запустить только третью по счету, похоже, другие отсырели. Снаряд с пронзительным свистом поднялся над островом и разразился большим шаром из красных искр. Хельга воодушевленно смотрела на это зрелище, а Арнольд неожиданно вспомнил свой сон - дождь из лепестков роз.

В запасе оставалась только одна красная ракета. Арнольд верил, что все будет в порядке, но все же полагаться на последнюю возможность подтвердить желание продолжить испытание, когда столько уже пережито и остается совсем недолго до победы, было неприятно. Оставались, конечно, еще белые ракеты – для экстренной ситуации, но Арнольд верил, что они не понадобятся.

После запуска сигнальной ракеты Арнольд занялся разделкой рыбы. Чему-чему, а этому нелицеприятному процессу учиться Хельга отказалась наотрез и присоединилась к Арнольду лишь тогда, когда он позвал ее смотреть, как разводить костер, если бревна не слишком сухие. Нет ничего сложного, если есть спички и жидкость для возгорания. Как разводить костер без всего этого Арнольд обещал рассказать позже. Он пожарил рыбу на небольшом железном противене. Это конечно было не барбекю с итальянскими специями, но этим утром обычная речная рыба на свежем воздухе сильно проголодавшейся Хельге показалась заморским деликатесом.

Она рассказала, что однажды в детстве отец взял ее ловить рыбу на настоящей яхте в океане. Там, конечно же, использовали не удочки, а сети и гарпуны, и рыбы наловилось за раз на несколько холодильников. Морская рыба – она вообще другая. Она гораздо больше, у нее другой запах, она высоко подскакивала в отделении, напоминавшем большую ванную, куда ее сбрасывали. Арнольд заметил, что, наверное, интересно плыть на большой яхте по необъятным просторам, где ты один на один со стихией и все зависит только от тебя. Хельга ответила, что им с отцом повезло - они ездили в штиль, а вчерашней бури и связанных с ней приключений ей теперь на всю жизнь хватит.

Потом они немного помолчали, каждый оставаясь при своем мнении, доели завтрак и стали собираться в поход вглубь острова.

**.ххх.**

Запас питьевой воды у Хельги исчерпался и Арнольд поделился своей, а когда они уже вышли из лагеря, специально свернул в сторону и показал ручей, из которого брал воду раньше – здесь она была чище и прозрачней, чем в других местах.

По пути вглубь острова он делился с Хельгой своими знаниями о природе – о птицах, лесных зверях, их следах, о съедобных и ядовитых грибах. Хельга слушала эту информацию с интересом и даже делала заметки в своем блокноте заимствованным у Арнольда карандашом. Арнольд показал ей полезные лекарственные растения, и они набрали каждый по пучку зверобоя и ромашки; затем объяснил, как правильно ориентироваться в пространстве без помощи компаса, как определять возраст дерева по годовым кольцам. Также они нашли несколько больших муравейников и нору барсука. Хельга никогда не думала, что экскурсия в лес может быть такой занимательной. Они нашли заросли ежевики и наелись чуть кисловатых плодов, а затем Арнольд показал Хельге ягоды, которые ни в коем случае нельзя есть, и взял несколько образцов для определения точного вида.

…Ближе к полудню стало сильно припекать. Шляпу Хельга потеряла неизвестно где еще во время вчерашней бури, поэтому Арнольд сделал им обоим головные уборы из захваченных из дому старых газет, еще не использованных для костра. Хельгу это развеселило и она начала танцевать, словно на светском балу. Глядя на ее вальсирующие движения в таком нелепом наряде, Арнольд почему-то вспомнил их парный танец на первое апреля, когда он поверил, что Хельга на самом деле ослепла. А потом они всем классом скупались в бассейне, который открыл Стинки. Здорово было бы и сейчас искупнуться!

Арнольд огляделся. По его расчетам, они должны были уже почти пройти почти весь остров по радиусу. Для подтверждения собственных догадок Арнольд взобрался на ближайшее дерево и действительно увидел гладь воды в метрах двухсот от них.

Хельга восприняла его идею очень позитивно, и они почти бегом устремились к реке. Им повезло еще раз – берег в этой части острова был не каменистым, а песочным и вполне отлогим, не заболоченным излишней растительностью или илом. Хельга, раздевшись до купальника, медленно и осторожно вошла в воду. Немного проплыв вперед, она легла на воду и закрыла глаза.

Арнольд тоже не терял времени даром, спасаясь от жары. Он немного поплавал туда-сюда вдоль берега, пытался нырять в поисках каких-нибудь интересных ракушек, но вода оказалась слишком мутной для дайвинга. Раздумывая, чем бы заняться, раз Хельга не хочет играть в водное поло, Арнольд заметил немного вдалеке водяные лилии. Они показались ему очень красивыми, поэтому он, не долго думая, решил поплыть к ним. До экзотических растений было не больше ста метров, но чем дальше – тем сложней было продвигаться к своей цели: водорослей стало гораздо больше, чем у берега. Растения цеплялись к его ногам и норовили запутаться в руках, но Арнольд старался держаться как можно ближе к поверхности воды и, в итоге, все же успешно добрался до цветов. Вблизи они показались ему еще более красивыми: огромные белые лепестки и нежная розовая серединка. Арнольду захотелось сорвать один и подарить его Хельге.

Он обхватил толстый стебель и потянул его на себя, но ничего не получилось – цветок не хотел сдаваться, а Арнольд, дергаясь, лишь взмутил воду и в конце концов понял, что умудрился запутаться в водорослях. Он попытался поднырнуть, чтобы освободиться, но вместо этого не рассчитал глубину и наглотался воды. Надо же было попасть в такую глупую ситуацию!

Арнольд, отплевываясь, активно соображал, что же делать дальше, как вдруг чья-то сильная рука схватила его за руку и потянула на себя. Арнольд протер глаза и увидел Хельгу. Она щурилась на солнце и выглядела очень сердитой.

\- Арнольд, в чем дело? Мы же без взрослых и договаривались далеко не заплывать!

\- Я хотел сорвать цветок, но не получилось, и я запутался в водорослях, – все еще отплевываясь, не очень связно объяснил Арнольд.

\- Футбольная головешка, я тебя не узнаю! Какой еще цветок, где твой рассудок? Ты же мог утонуть! – тон Хельги теперь скорее напоминал крик.

\- Ты права, это было необдуманно, - согласился Арнольд, стараясь аккуратно распутать зеленые стебли, обвившие мертвой хваткой его шею.

\- Надо поскорей выбираться отсюда, - заявила Хельга, наблюдая за его тщетными попытками выбраться. - Ты можешь двигаться?

\- Похоже, что нет, не могу освободить ногу. Я пытался, но наглотался воды.

Хельга прикусила губу, щурясь на заросли, в которых застрял Арнольд, затем вытянула из волос приколку, которой собирала их наверх для того, чтоб не намочить, и протянула ему.

\- Значит так, Арнольд. Эта приколка, и если ее раскрыть - довольно острая. Попытайся не потерять ее и перерезать растение, а я тем временем подержу тебя на плаву.

\- Спасибо, Хельга, - смутился Арнольд.

\- Нечего меня благодарить, мячеголовый. Сначала следует отсюда выбраться.

…В итоге они поступили так, как Хельга и говорила. Она одной рукой поддерживала Арнольда за плечо, стараясь при этом их обоих удерживать наплаву, а он, после того, как разрезал растения, которые запутались в верхней части тела, поднырнул еще раз, чтобы разрезать водоросли, опутавшие ноги. Но даже с острым режущим предметом это оказалось не так-то просто – стебли были тонкими, но очень прочными и казалось, будто они перетекают один в другой. Однако после нескольких неудачных попыток Арнольду все же удалось освободиться, и он со своей спасительницей обессилено поплыли обратно к суше.

Выйдя на берег, Хельга зло выжимала волосы и жаловалась в полголоса, что из-за глупых поступков мячеголового вынуждена была намочить голову. Арнольд понял, что настало время для серьезного разговора:

\- Хельга, ты меня выручила, я тебе действительно очень благодарен!

\- Про твои благодарности я уже слышала раньше, не стоит ничего говорить.

\- Но ты меня спасла!

\- Ну и что с того? – Хельге, казалось, была неприятна близость Арнольда, и она отошла на несколько шагов назад. - Спасла - так спасла, это было вполне естественно, если видишь человека, который собирается утонуть, барахтаясь и отплевываясь в водорослях. Не понимаю, какого тебя туда вообще занесло?

\- Там росла симпатичная кувшинка. Я подумал…

Но Хельга не дала ему закончить.

\- А обо мне ты вообще подумал? И что бы я делала с утопленником? Ни рации, ни связи, я ведь даже не знаю, где нахожусь и как отсюда добраться до причала. Об этом ты мне заранее рассказал, прежде чем «думал»?

\- Хельга, я же уже извинился, это было неразумно с моей стороны, - согласился с ее доводами Арнольд, - но я и не догадывался, что могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы.

\- Беда твоя, Арнольд, что ты, не владея ситуацией, всегда с головой кидаешься в омут иллюзий, а если возникают проблемы, со всех сил стараешься достигнуть цели, но при этом либо тебе сопутствует удача, либо кто-то тебе помогает, – Хельга говорила уже почти спокойно, но смотрела не на него, а в пол. - Арнольд, ты неплохой человек, но ты не можешь правильно оценить свои возможности, рассчитывать только на свои силы, зная, что никто и ничто тебе не поможет. И при этом совершенно не способный понять чувства других!

Не способен? Она действительно так считает? Арнольд сделал шаг навстречу и протянул руку, приобняв Хельгу за плечо.

\- Хельга… Мне очень неудобно и неловко, что я поставил тебя в такую неприятную ситуацию и очень об этом сожалею… Что же мне сделать?

**.ххх.**

Хельга была вне себя. Своим бездумным поступком Арнольд с треском провалил все пари! Надо же было плыть в болото за каким-то паршивым цветком. И что бы Арнольд с ним делал дальше? Цветок завял бы в считанные часы.

Как Хельга и ожидала, Арнольд в ответ на ее справедливое возмущение начал извиняться, плести какую-то ерунду, предлагая что-то для нее сделать. Хельгу тошнило от всего этого лицемерия. Она отпихнула его руку и отвернулось. В этот момент больше всего на свете ей хотелось как можно скорей уехать с острова куда подальше - от Арнольда. И больше не видеть его ни в школе, ни на улице, ни где-либо еще. Лучше всего переехать куда-нибудь на Аляску или во Францию.

После выброса адреналина из-за волнения за жизнь Арнольда, Хельга чувствовала опустошающую усталость. Ей очень захотелось поговорить с Карлом. Он бы ее, безусловно, понял, поддержал, отвлек от мрачных мыслей и страданий по Арнольду, что, в принципе, одно и то же. Но Карл должен приехать вечером, а до этого времени ей придется, хочешь - не хочешь, оставаться в компании мячеголового.

Впрочем, Арнольд, видимо, был здорово расстроен и сам. Ну что же, это уже не ее забота. С другой стороны, игра в молчанку надоела Хельге еще в первый день пребывания на острове, а из сложившейся ситуации можно было извлечь выгоду.

Хельга развернулась к Арнольду и попыталась изобразить кривую улыбку:

\- Ну и как, как ты там говоришь, можно научиться делать шалаш?

Арнольд в ответ тут же широко и ласково улыбнулся, а Хельге стало еще тошней: мелкий, простодушный, отзывчивый дурак. Вот Карл совсем не такой. Он тоже хороший человек, но в отличие от Арнольда он отлично понимает проблемы других людей, с ним чувствуешь себя уютно и защищено, с ним можно быть откровенной и быть самой собой, не придумывать оправданий и объяснений. Карл, конечно, не тот человек, которому будешь писать стихи либо чью скульптуру лепить из жвачек, но он умеет проявлять такие качества характера, как заинтересованность и взрослое поведение, столь необходимые сейчас Хельге.

Она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что чем ближе к вечеру, тем больше думает о Карле и ждет встречи с ним.

\- … а потом можно взять более гибкие ветки и оплести ими конструкцию так, как, знаешь, некоторые делают заборы по принципу… Хельга ты меня вообще слушаешь? – спросил Арнольд, оглянувшись за подтверждением, что его объяснение доступно для понимания, но натолкнулся на затуманенный взгляд в никуда собеседницы.

\- Да, да, мячеголовый, продолжай… Конечно же я тебя слушаю, и как тебе могла прийти в голову мысль, что я отвлеклась!? – спохватилась Хельга.

\- Ну, в общем, тебе понятна конструкция? – спросил Арнольд.

\- Да, разумеется! Здесь так, а здесь – вот так, и потом… - Хельга отчаянно зажестикулировала.

Арнольд вздохнул.

\- Похоже, ты меня совсем не слушала.

\- Арнольд, говорю же – я тебя слушала, но… послушаю еще раз. Ведь ты же не откажешься мне объяснить? – Хельга приторно улыбнулась.

\- Ладно, - снова вздохнул Арнольд. - Смотри еще раз. Выбираем самую прочную ветку, затем…

Дальше Арнольд повторил свои объяснения. Хельга на этот раз пыталась его слушать внимательно, кивала и поддакивала в тему, но ее мысли то и дело возвращались к Карлу. Она и не подозревала, что так соскучилась! А Карл сказал, что приготовил ей какой-то сюрприз. Что же это может быть..?

\- …и тогда крепим листья. Ну теперь все понятно, Хельга? – вновь поинтересовался Арнольд. Хельга кивнула утвердительно головой.

…Через какое-то время они решили перекусить. Во время обеда Арнольд пытался поддержать разговор, рассказывая о прошлогоднем сплаве на байдарках с дедушкой, но Хельга слушала его в пол уха и почти ежеминутно глядела на часы.

\- Хельга, ты боишься, что мы пропустим сеанс связи?

\- Да нет, - она сделала вид, что смотрела не на часы, а на невидимое пятнышко на руке. - То есть да, конечно.

\- Еще только обед. Последний сеанс связи у нас назначен на 5 часов, перед самым отплытием назад домой. Я думаю, у нас еще есть свободных часа полтора, затем надо будет возвращаться. Чем хочешь заняться? – поинтересовался Арнольд. – Можно походить еще по лесу, посмотреть на разных птиц, поискать беличьи гнезда, или, если хочешь, сделаем самодельную веревку?

Хельга подумала и ответила, что устала и не прочь прямо здесь еще немного посидеть, порисовать. А Арнольд, если ему это интересно, может заняться своими исследованиями для проекта по естествознанию, только пусть не уходит далеко.

Арнольд согласился, а Хельга устроилась у корней ближайшего дерева. Ветра почти не было, длинные ветви березы напоминали ей волосы русалки, а листья – серебро глади реки. Высохшая трава блестела на солнце золотисто-салатными переливами, а чистый свежий воздух убаюкивал. Если не вспоминать о том, что произошло между ней и Арнольдом, вокруг было так красиво, что просто дух захватывало.

Хельга достала свой уже высохший и изрядно обтрепанный после вчерашнего дождя блокнот, поточила перочинным ножом карандаш и начала медленно выводить строки, поддавшись поэтическому настроению:

«В темном страшном лесу

Свою любовь я забыла.

Я потеряла ее

В темном страшном лесу.

И сердце больше не стучит,

И солнце больше не светит -

Лишь только холодный ветер

Дует в темном лесу.

И выдувает он страсть,

И приносит прохладу,

Надежду солнце и радость -

Другие чары любви.

Иль не любви, лишь надежды…

Я не хочу жить как прежде -

Одна, страдая в холодном

Темном, страшном лесу…»

 

Дописав последнюю строку и поставив жирное троеточие, Хельга перечитала написанное и задумалась. Поэзия звучала просто отвратительно: совсем не рифмованно, не так, как она писала раньше, а по смыслу получилось излишне грустно. Но ведь именно так все складывалось на самом деле! Хлипко, запутанно, сложно...

Хельга не знала, что ждет ее впереди, но надеялась на перемены к лучшему. До встречи с Карлом оставались считанные часы.

**.ххх.**

Арнольд занимался своими делами, но то и дело обращал взгляд на Хельгу. Она сидела на траве, прижавшись спиной к стволу березы, и выглядела печальной. Наверное, она действительно устала, ведь эти несколько дней были не из простых, а они оба сегодня весь день на ногах. Надо было предложить вернуться в лагерь и отдохнуть там, а не говорить ерунду по поводу беличьих гнезд. Хельга ко многому проявляла интерес, но не до фанатизма же. Постройкой шалаша она, судя по всему, вообще не заинтересовалась, хотя сама спросила об этом.

Арнольд снова посмотрел в сторону Хельги. Она хмурила брови и что-то царапала в своем блокноте. Что это может быть?

Арнольд усмехнулся, предположив, что одноклассница описывала то, какой он, Арнольд, дурак и невежа, чуть не погиб на ровном месте. А может быть и не это… Хельга не такая уж и бесчувственная, какой кажется на первый взгляд. Может быть, она специально надевает маску железной леди и бросается первой в драку потому, что боится в глубине души не стать жертвой самой? Такой вот способ самореализации в этом мире. Может она просто не может найти другого выхода, а никто ей ничего другого не посоветовал?

Перебирая собранные за день образцы для гербария, делая к ним подписи и сверяясь с маленьким карманным справочником, Арнольд будто непредумышленно расположился недалеко от Хельги. Вот она откинула назад волосы…

Сегодня они оба наконец-то толком отмылись в речке от вчерашней грязи. Хельга, правда, еще со вчерашнего дня не прекращала жаловаться, что не захватила с собой шампунь, и тогда Арнольд посоветовал ей взять крапиву, предварительно ошпарив, чтобы не жалилась - если натереть ей голову, волосы станут блестящими. Хельга не поверила, но попробовала и обрадовалась результату: волосы даже без шампуня стали выглядеть свежими и воздушными.

Арнольду нравились волосы Хельги. И он, и она оба были блондины, но волосы Арнольда торчали как пакля, особенно если не расчесываться, а у Хельги всегда выглядели гладкими, шелковистыми. И если случайно прикоснуться к ним, это так приятно! Жаль, что Хельга постоянно прячет их в хвостики, ей такая прическа идет, но... Кажется, что Хельга всегда старается тем или иным образом спрятать свою красоту под ребячливый стиль поведения, мешковатые наряды и хмурые брови, которые срастались в одну, когда она сердилась. Возможно, подобным образом она прячет и свою душу, куда-то глубоко, чтобы никто не достучался.

Всегда ли она была такой?

Они познакомились в садике. Арнольд помнил, что некоторое время на Хельгу никто не обращал внимания – она сидела тихо и спокойно, игралась со своими пасочками одна. Потом ребята стали ее задирать за одиночество и необщительность. Хельга плакала и убегала прочь, но спустя какое-то время все переменилось. Арнольд не помнил точно, когда это случилось, а может, это произошло не за один день, а постепенно. Хельга стала отвечать дерзостью на любое слово, которое могло трактоваться двояко, на любой косой взгляд со стороны. Она больше не боялась лезть в драку даже с крепышом Харольдом. В потасовках она выигрывала не всегда и часто неделями ходила вся в синяках, но она перестала бояться отстоять свои права и постепенно заработала себе статус человека, которого лучше не задирать. В некотором роде ее стали уважать. И все же, был ли этот страх других детей уважением перед ее умением постоять за себя или уважением перед нарочитой грубостью? Арнольд не был уверен, что может правильно ответить на этот вопрос.

Наряду с новым социальным статусом началось новое отношение Хельги к Арнольду. До момента ее перерождения они относительно неплохо ладили. Иногда играли вместе, порой Хельга шла вместе с ним и дедушкой из садика, пока их пути не расходились. Саму Хельгу никогда никто не приводил в садик и не забирал. Она будто жила сама по себе еще в столь юном возрасте. Наверное, именно в этом состоял ключевой момент ее нарочитой самодостаточности. Не получая надежную поддержку у друзей или родных, она вынуждена была пойти по жесткому пути, постоянно доказывая всем вокруг, что не пустое место и на самом деле существует, живет.

Арнольду было жаль ее, и вместе с тем он восхищался ее мужеством. Его судьба тоже была не из легких – родители пропали без вести, а воспитанием занимались старенький дедушка с наполовину выжившей из ума бабушкой. К счастью, дедушка был действительно Стальным Филом – и штангу тягал, и бегал едва ли не как марафонец, но все же, как они не старались, конечно же, не могли заменить ему родителей. Иногда и «товарищи» в школе напоминали Арнольду об этом. Но в любом случае, у него были те, кто о нем заботился, а у Хельги…

Ее отец раньше был директором пейджинговой компании, самой крупной на то время в их штате, а теперь занимался в основном мобильными телефонами. По словам Хельги, все, что он делает – это зарабатывает деньги и смотрит футбол. Ее мать – домохозяйка, но домом не занимается, и либо помогает мужу, либо снимается в рекламе. Воспитанием Хельги некоторое время занималась сестра, которая при поступлении в колледж уехала в другой город и оставила младшую сестру саму по себе. Хельга долгое время ненавидела Ольгу, так как родители если и собрались дома вместе, то постоянно хвалили при ней старшую сестру - отличницу, спортсменку, умницу и добрую душу. Арнольд, как и все одноклассники, и сам обожал Ольгу, и до сих пор с радостью вспоминал время, когда она преподавала у них в школе – эта девушка была потрясающим педагогом, вела интересные уроки и рассказывала много познавательного. Она дарила заботу и внимание ко всем вокруг, но уделяла ли она при этом достаточно времени для собственной семьи? Похоже, для клана Патаки как нельзя лучше срабатывало правило, что каждый живет сам по себе.

Но в отличие от самодостаточных остальных членов семьи, Хельге был нужен человек, который мог бы о ней позаботиться. Арнольд ощущал ее одиночество когда проводились школьные собрания или соревнования с родителями, на школьных представлениях, когда ее родители или вовсе не приходили, или требовали от нее безоговорочной победы во всем. Арнольд почему-то был уверен, что когда Хельга вырастет, в своей семье она будет и хорошей женой и мудрой матерью, не будет совершать ошибок своих родителей...

Арнольд вспомнил свой недавний сон про женитьбу с Хельгой. Все же, возможно, это был бы не такой уж плохой вариант, как он представлял себе изначально? Но, в таком случае, следует себя спросить: нравится ли тебе Хельга?

Арнольд сам себе удивился, когда этот вопрос закономерно прозвучал в его голове. Раньше он еще никогда не ставил его так четко, но попробовал чистосердечно ответить.

Хельгу, конечно, не можно назвать красавицей. Нельзя назвать ее и обаятельной, ведь обаятельность - это желание понравится другим, а Хельга скорей пытается влезть в защитную ракушку и спрятать туда свою душу. Но ее почти неуловимая трогательность, которую она демонстрирует очень редко, многого стоит. Хельга становится совсем другой, если к ней кто-то проявляет живой интерес. Может, именно это ей и нужно в первую очередь – чтобы о ней заботились, чтобы ее любили, и тогда она захочет приоткрыть занавес своей души и пустить туда еще кого-то. Главное, чтобы нашелся такой человек. И чтобы он ее понял.

…Арнольд уже совершенно забыл про свой гербарий и смотрел на Хельгу в упор. Почему же она такая грустная сегодня? Не злая, не сердитая, не наигранно недовольная всем миром и Арнольдом в первую очередь, а именно грустная? После неприятного приключения в речке она сердилась, но, все же, не казалась опечаленной чем-то. Возможно, объясняясь о причине заплыва на глубину, он сказал ей что-то не так, как-то уязвил? Но чем же? Выбить признание из Хельги совершенно невозможно - она становится твердой как скала, отнекиваясь «не твое дело», когда не хочет объясняться, либо болтает всякую ерунду, когда не ответить невозможно.

Арнольд снова вспомнил рассекречивание Хельги на крыше небоскреба. Тогда она хотела помочь не ему, а всем жителям квартала, просто боялась признаться в этом, поэтому и нашла такой странный выход из ситуации, как объяснение в любви. Заодно, чтобы подшутить над ним за его проворность в поисках «Тихий Голос». Хельга не могла и не может испытывать к нему никаких чувств, это невозможно, однако… Арнольду, глядя на ее тонкие ручки, вздернутый носик и скрещенные ноги в потертых шортах, грустные глаза под вечно слишком короткой челкой, почему-то очень захотелось, чтобы Хельга на самом деле была к нему небезразлична, чтобы именно эта девочка ему симпатизировала, проявляла интерес и внимание. Потому что она интересна ему тоже, ему хочется узнать про нее все и заботиться о ней.

Сейчас самое важное - это, а не банальный вопрос, нравится ли ему Хельга или нет.

**.ххх.**

Чтобы немного отвлечься от приятного вожделения о встрече с Карлом, мысли о котором теперь заполняли ее голову целиком и полностью, Хельга попыталась переключиться на размышления о барбекю. Уже вторую неделю как отец обещал устроить праздник по поводу триумфа Ольги в области искусства музыки – первого места на конкурсе молодых исполнителей произведений Шопена. Сама Ольга сейчас приехать не может – у нее гастроли по Западной Европе, а ждать ее следует на Рождество, до которого еще куча времени.

Время… Хельга потерла затекшую шею. Может пора уже возвращаться в лагерь?

Хельга взглянула на часы, которые показали половину четвертого. Пора, пожалуй. Зевнув, она захлопнула свою записную книжку, положила ее в сумку и собиралась уже было встать с места, как неожиданно перед ней присел на корточки Арнольд.

\- Хельга, я хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты…

\- Вернуться в лагерь? Да, я сама об этом подумала, идем.

Арнольд немного замялся, Хельга решила переспросить:

\- Ты это хотел узнать?

\- Да, да, пойдем уже.

Хельга заметила, что Арнольд выглядел немного сконфуженным, но не обратила на это особого внимания. Должно быть, наконец обдумал и переоценил всю нелепость затеи заплыва за кувшинками.

…До лагеря, который теперь размещался на береге, они дошли как-то неожиданно быстро. Хельга, напевая веселую мелодию себе под нос, быстро собралась, переоделась в обычную одежду – поверх футболки натянула свой потрепанный розовый сарафан, а шорты спрятала, затем перевязала хвостики, доела последнюю шоколадку, все остальное кое-как побросала в рюкзак и попрыгала на нем, чтобы застегнулся. Хельга подумала о том, что теперь, наконец, понимает, что имеют в виду, когда говорят про чемоданное настроение. Все было готово, и теперь она почти ежеминутно смотрела на часы, между делом вспоминая лишь о том, не забыла ли что на острове. Наверное, что-то все-таки забыла…

От фанатичного созерцания секундной стрелки ее отвлек Арнольд. Он держал в руках ракетницу.

\- Ну что, попробуем запустить?

Хельга задумалась. В этот момент ей почему-то очень захотелось, чтобы ракетница не сработала, чтобы это дурацкое пари они проиграли, и не слышать искренних и неискренних поздравлений одноклассниц и  одноклассников.

Поддавшись этому порыву, Хельга чуть было не прошептала: «Арнольд, не зажигай!», но фитиль уже загорелся, и огонь быстро приблизился к цилиндру с запалом. Арнольд установил снаряд подальше, и через мгновение из него вырвался сноп красных искр, такой красивый и яркий, гораздо больше, чем в прошлый раз. Шарик будто разросся над всем островом, а испуганные птицы перестали на некоторое время петь – воцарилась тревожная тишина.

\- Похоже, мы победили, – без особой радости сообщила Хельга. - Ну что, пойдем к бухте?

**.ххх.**

Арнольд предложил Хельге помочь понести вещи, но она наотрез отказалась. Приключение на острове подходило к концу: еще несколько минут и лодочник Эл их подберет, переправит на другой берег и на этом все испытания закончатся.

Анализируя события последних нескольких дней, Арнольд твердо уверился в том, что друзья не зря загадали ему такое странное пари, ведь теперь у него появилась возможность обдумать и понять многие вещи. Немного грустно, что теперь все снова войдет в свою колею – школа, пансион, ребята, и больше не будет мокрых волос и теплых объятий, консерв на двоих и разговоров о Мексике. Арнольд хотел бы остаться на острове еще на неделю-две, ему очень не хотелось уезжать прямо сейчас.

Было уже 25 минут шестого – оставалось всего пять минут до официального окончания испытания. Он с Хельгой молча стояли на берегу, каждый думал о чем-то своем, ожидая лодку. И вот наконец-то она появилась из-за поворота – вместе с Элом в ней сидела едва не половина одноклассников. Все активно махали руками, что-то радостно кричали. Еще чуть-чуть - и они причалят к берегу.

Хельга глядела на лодку, поднеся ладонь к глазам. К вечеру поднялся небольшой ветер, и ее распущенные волосы и сарафан развивались, подчеркивая стройную фигуру. Арнольд подумал что, должно быть, именно так выглядела героиня истории про алые паруса, терпеливо ожидая на берегу свою судьбу. Он невольно произнес:

\- Хельга, ты сегодня такая красивая!

Но Хельга, похоже, его снова не расслышала, она весь день была очень задумчивой.

\- Хельга! – произнес Арнольд громче и заградил собой вид на лодку.

\- Что? – раздраженным тоном спросила Хельга. Она картинно нахмурилась, но почему-то сегодня это больше не казалось Арнольду моветоном.

\- Хельга, пошли сегодня вечером в кино?

Выражение лица Хельги резко изменилось на растерянное, а когда Арнольд взял ее за руку, она сглотнула комок в горле и горячо зашептала:

\- Что ты делаешь? Совсем стыд потерял?! Пусти немедленно мою руку! – в ее округлившихся глазах даже появились отблески страха. - На нас же смотрят, может быть, даже слышат!

Но Арнольд не мог отказаться от своих намерений,  этот вопрос нужно было решить здесь и сейчас.

\- Хельга, пойдем?.. Пойдем, Хельга! – девочка застыла словно статуя, но он продолжал пронзительно смотреть ей в глаза и пытаться уговорить.

**.ххх.**

Хельга не знала, куда ей деваться. Впервые в жизни хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Лодка уже почти подплыла, было видно счастливые лица ее подруг и одноклассниц: Фиби, Ронды, Надин, а также друзей Арнольда. Хельга растерянно смотрела то на песок, то на далекие огни большого города, не в силах взглянуть прямо – никогда еще Арнольд _так_ на нее не смотрел.

Хельга ничего не понимала из того, что он говорил. Ей хотелось согласиться, хотелось съязвить, хотелось послать Арнольда куда подальше или поцеловать. Больше всего ей, конечно, хотелось обнять и прошептать «любимый», но на сердце Хельги скребли кошки. Похоже, что Арнольд решил оказать знак внимания из серии «я перед тобой виноват, прими мою благодарность», а допрашивать его на виду у друзей было невозможно, да и что же еще это могло быть? Год назад такое положение вещей Хельгу бы очень порадовало, и, имея власть над мячеголовым, она бы всласть поэксплуатировала Арнольда. Но не сейчас. Хельга не считала, что сильно повзрослела за это лето, но не могла и не хотела больше поддерживать огонь своей безответной односторонней любви. 

\- Не могу Арнольд, извини! – Хельга наконец собралась с духом, холодно и равнодушно посмотрела любимому в глаза, а затем обошла его сбоку и медленно направилась к уже причалившей лодке.

\- Хельга? - Арнольд снова позвал ее, и тогда Хельге пришлось взять всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не оглянуться и не броситься в его объятия.

Она напрягла слух. Похоже, Арнольд не спешил уезжать. Неужели он не понимал, что слишком долго думал, а теперь шанс уже упущен и с этим следует смириться?

Некоторое время было тихо, затем она услышала позади себя шаги. Тогда, натянув на лицо улыбку и смахнув слезы, она сделала над собой последнее усилие, чтобы приветливо помахать одноклассникам.

Уже уплывая на лодке с обнявшими ее со всех сторон друзьями и старательно избегая взглядов Арнольда, Хельга вспомнила, что же именно она забыла взять, а точнее - потеряла на этом ненавистном острове. Свой медальон.


	4. Карл

**Глава 4.** **Карл**

_Мне нравится, что Вы больны не мной (с)_

Когда в понедельник утром все собрались в классе, учитель Симмонс объявил, что к ним присоединится новый ученик, и попросил остальных его поприветствовать.

-  Заходи, не стесняйся!  - обратился классный руководитель к тому, кто стоял за дверью. - Итак, друзья, познакомьтесь с Карлом Линденбергом!

Все захлопали в ладоши, а в класс вошел высокий кареглазый брюнет со стильной стрижкой. Женская половина класса сразу завизжала, и такой реакции Арнольд не удивился: еще бы, такие парни всегда пользуются популярностью у девочек.

Мальчик в ответ на приветствие повторил, что его зовут Карл, он с семьей переехал жить в Нью-Йорк и начиная с настоящего времени будет учиться в этой школе.

Симмонс напомнил ученикам, чтобы были поприветливей к новичку, и указал ему на свободное место – за Шиной в параллельном ряду с Хельгой. Арнольд заметил, что этот Карл улыбнулся Хельге, а она мило улыбнулась ему в ответ. «На обычное поведение Хельги это не шибко похоже» – отметил он про себя.

На перемене все разошлись кто куда, а Хельга повела новичка показывать школу. Арнольд смотрел им вслед из класса, пока на его плечо не приземлилась рука лучшего друга.

\- Ну что, Арнольд, нашего полку прибыло? – усмехнулся Джеральд.

\- Да, ты прав. И сразу обзавелся друзьями, – задумчиво произнес Арнольд, все еще глядя на удалявшуюся по коридору Хельгу с новичком под руку.

\- А-а, Хельга? Фиби мне сказала, что вроде этот новенький – знакомый Хельги. Как и когда они познакомились, точно не знаю. В общем, отец этого Карла – военный, они часто переезжают. Теперь будут жить в Нью-Йорке.

\- Вот оно что, Джеральд, – удивленно произнес Арнольд.

\- Эй, не кисни, друг! Наверное, устал после выходных с Хельгой?

\- Не то, чтобы… 

\- Пошли к нашим во двор, все ждут твоего рассказа о приключениях на острове!

Арнольд пожал плечами.

\- Да не было никаких особых приключений.

\- Ну, ну, друг, пойдем! Не будь антисоциальным!

Джеральду удалось вытащить немного сопротивляющегося Арнольда в коридор, а затем они отправились на игровую площадку.

Все, кто был во дворе, даже шестиклассники, будучи в курсе «пари года», поспешили обступить Арнольда, ожидая занимательного рассказа.

Еще вчера после того, как перевозчик Эл вернул островитян к цивилизации, друзья завалили Арнольда кучей вопросов: как он и Хельга ночевали, чем питались, была ли на острове гроза и сколько волос Хельга выдрала у Арнольда из головы. Он рассудил, что лишние подробности про пребывание в пещере и неприятную историю с водяными лилиями лучше никому не рассказывать, и постарался свести весь опрос к выдаче минимальной информации: ели, спали, наблюдали, купались. Конечно, товарищей такой немногословный рассказ не устраивал. Арнольд собирался было попросить Хельгу о помощи, но поблизости ее не обнаружил. По словам Фиби, Хельга убежала на важную встречу. В итоге Арнольду пришлось весь груз повествования оставить на себя. Так они все и проторчали на причале до темноты, но за Арнольдом заехал дедушка, извинившись, что не смог забрать вовремя, так как старый паккард разбарахлился и долгое время не хотел заводиться. Арнольд, пользуясь случаем, юркнул в машину, напоследок пообещав, что закончит рассказ обо всем на следующий день. Он надеялся, что Хельга все же примет в обсуждении активное участие – в конце концов, она ведь выиграла пари. Но оказалось, что на первой же переменке Хельга убежала с новым учеником, ссылаясь на то, что ему надо показать школу, и снова Арнольд оказался один на один с жаждущими интересных подробностей о жизни на острове одноклассниками.

\- А дикие животные там были? – спросила Надин.

\- Нет, там они не водятся. На острове много видов птиц, встречаются белки, ящерицы, один раз я видел ужа.

\- А приведения вы видели? Смитов или Эда? – тихонько поинтересовался Юджин.

\- Ничего подобного не было. В пещере мы пробыли только несколько часов, пережидая грозу, да и то почти у входа. И на реке тоже никого не было, – но, упомянув реку, Арнольд тут же ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Обычно он не был суеверным, во всяких необычных историях искал рациональное зерно и убеждал в этом товарищей. Но на этот раз… Ведь все произошло почти как в той легенде! Водоросли, словно живые, казалось, тянули его вниз…

От внезапно нахлынувших малоприятных воспоминаний его отвлек вопрос Стинки:

\- Так вы разместились на нашей обычной полянке?

\- Да, там. Но после грозы все промокло, палатка Хельги пришла в полную непригодность, и мы перенесли уцелевшие вещи с моей палаткой на берег.

\- Но, в таком случае, как же вы ночевали, если у вас была всего одна палатка на двоих? – поинтересовалась Фиби.

Всем остальным столь пикантный вопрос тоже пришелся по душе. Харольд даже начал напевать: «Арнольд спал с Хельгой, Арнольд спал с Хельгой! Любовнички-и-и!»

Смущенный Арнольд изо всех сил постарался не залиться краской.

\- Прекрати, Харольд! Ничего такого не было. Я уступил ей палатку, а сам спал возле костра.

\- Выходит, Хельга снова использовала тебя, друг, – посочувствовал Джеральд.

Арнольд был категорически не согласен:

\- Это не так. Мы друг другу помогали _взаимно_.

\- Надо же, как вы сумели найти общий язык всего за два дня, в то время как в школе все время грызетесь, – задумчиво произнес Сид.

\- Но в этом и состоял смысл пари, не так ли? – нашелся Арнольд, не будучи уверенным, что лучше сказать, так как и сам задавался тем же вопросом. Но в то же самое время прозвучал спасительный звонок.

...Во время следующего урока он никак не мог сосредоточиться на «важных уравнениях, которые будут на контрольной», которые учитель писал на доске. У Арнольда все никак не выходили из головы шутливые слова Харольда.

_Это_ предположение прозвучало дико, ведь они еще только подростки, но в то же время… Арнольд вспомнил стук дождевых капель, холодные девичьи руки, ощущение прикасания к нежной коже и шелк светлых волос на плече. Он так и не успел их погладить. А еще такое теплое ощущение доверия со стороны другого человека. Арнольду очень хотелось испытать это снова. С Хельгой…

\- … Арнольд, ты хочешь выйти к доске решать пример? – голос Симмонса заставил Арнольда вернуться из страны грез к действительности.

Он заметил, что, имитируя движение прикасания к волосам Хельги, поднял руку. Джеральд глядел на друга удивленно, прищурив правый глаз.

\- Эээ… да, – не имея ни малейшего представления, что ему предстояло решать, Арнольд был вынужден выйти к доске под тихие насмешки класса. В том числе, он услышал с задних рядов такой знакомый звонкий голос:

\- А это, Карл, тот самый мячеголовый рохля, про которого я тебе раньше неоднократно рассказывала.

Арнольд был слишком раздосадован смыслом фразы и предстоящим позором у доски, чтобы расслышать, что тон, которым Хельга произносила ее, был полностью лишен издевки.

**.ххх.**

Хельга считала, что сюрпризов, которые ей преподнесла судьба за эту неделю, хватило бы до конца года.

После недвусмысленного предложения Арнольда, когда они покидали остров, Хельга чувствовала себя опустошенной. Ведь это же было именно то, о чем она так долго мечтала: Арнольд пригласил _её_ – не в образе Сессиль или Лайлы, и не потому, что она подтасовала обстоятельства или события в свою пользу, и даже не потому, что пригласить было больше некого. Он пригласил ее, _Хельгу_ , в здравом уме и трезвом рассудке. Это было настолько неожиданно, настолько приятно, насколько же отвратительно. Арнольд сделал это из чувства долга – и это был единственный и самый весомый аргумент, из-за которого Хельга, как ни хотела, не могла принять приглашение. Если бы она знала, что Арнольд проявил инициативу не из-за стремления загладить свои ошибки, а испытывая к Хельге определенные нежные чувства, она бы, ни минуты не раздумывая, забыла обо всем на свете – о товарищах, которые вот-вот готовы были спрыгнуть на берег и увидели бы истинное отношение Хельги к Арнольду, о Карле, с которым должна была вечером встретиться…

Про три дня на острове Хельге не хотелось ничего никому рассказывать, даже Фиби.

В лодке она скупо отвечала на расспросы одноклассниц, лучшей подруге пообещала позвонить вечером, а когда они приплыли на пирс, где юных коммивояжеров встречали остальные пятиклассники и даже некоторые ученики 4-го и 6-го классов, заметив машину отца, сразу же как можно незаметнее тихонько ретировалась. К счастью, Большой Боб в кои века соизволил вспомнить о ее существовании и забрать вовремя домой.

Впрочем, как она узнала чуть позже, у отца была деловая встреча в ресторане на набережной, и вспомнил он про дочь только благодаря звонку Джеральда. Но в любом случае, обстоятельства на этот раз сыграли на стороне Хельги и ей не пришлось долго выкручиваться, оставляя правдивость рассказа про приключения на острове на совести Арнольда. Впрочем, Хельга была уверена, что он не будет рассказывать лишнего и не волновалась на этот счет.

…Времени, чтобы собраться на свидание, оставалось совсем немного – доехав домой минут за 15, она, на ходу снимая грязную одежду, сразу же бросилась в душ. Затем наспех высушив голову и натянув темно-синее «платье для коктейля» (как называла его мама, а сама Хельга – «футляр для обездвиживания»), попутно ругая себя, что не подобрала заранее ничего более удобного, она едва не с босоножками в зубах помчалась, насколько позволял наряд, на место встречи.

Хельга очень не любила опаздывать. И не признавала тех, кто опаздывает, считая их лузерами, потому что они не способны сдержать обещание. К счастью, от ее дома до развлекательного парка, где была запланирована встреча с Карлом, было всего минут 20, если сократить путь, продвигаясь дворами напрямик. В итоге Хельга, закашлявшись, добралась всего на 15 минут позже назначенного времени. Она посчитала, что, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, за опоздание это не считается. Хельга нацепила босоножки, выбросив кеды в ближайшие кусты, поправила влажные волосы и вышла к Карлу, который ждал ее за углом у кафетерия и, судя по всему, был на месте уже давно.

Ах, Карл! Все та же приветливая галантная улыбка, зачесанные назад каштановые волосы, брендовые брюки и рубашка строгого покроя. Такой красивый… Хельга собиралась вести себя достойно, но в итоге не совладала с порывом чувств и бросилась Карлу на шею. Он в свою очередь по-братски обнял подругу, прицепив к ее волосам маленький букетик фиалок. Хельга была очень рада подобному знаку внимания и расслабилась в его объятиях, про себя вздохнув от облегчения. Она была счастлива вновь обрести друга.

Потом они пошли в кафе. Хельга за последние дни кушая мало и непонятно что, почувствовала зверский аппетит, но постаралась не подать виду и не заказать за раз весь перечень меню. Ей казалось, что они с Карлом даже не расставались. Не было никакой неловкости либо молчаливых пауз: едва поприветствовав друг друга, они сразу же начали говорить обо всем на свете. Хельга рассказала о начале нового учебного года – скучных уроках и глупых одноклассников, о ближайших планах на будущее, включающих покупку абонемента на всю зимнюю серию игр рестлинга, о грандиозном барбекю, на которое хотела бы пригласить Карла, если он задержится в городе.

В ответ на это Карл рассказал, какой именно сюрприз для нее приготовил. Вскоре после отъезда Хельги из Китая позвонил отец Карла сообщил важную новость: его на год переводят в Нью-Йорк, там на время дадут служебную квартиру в районе Бруклина, и он забирает семью с собой. Карлу не очень нравилась школа, в которую он ходил в Луизиане, и, узнав, что отца переводят в большой город, он был очень рад переезду. Тем более, что возникла возможность встретиться с Хельгой. Вещи были перевезены в Нью-Йорк еще в пятницу, но Карл не мог в связи с переездом увидеться с Хельгой раньше. В общем, что Карл хочет сказать: главная новость заключается в том, что с завтрашнего дня он начинает ходить с Хельгой в одну школу, в один класс! Разве это не ирония судьбы?

Хельга, мягко говоря, была шокирована от такого «сюрприза». Невероятно, не может быть! Карл будет учиться вместе с ней… Но это же просто замечательно!

\- Карл, это самый лучший сюрприз! - Хельга расплылась в счастливой улыбке.

Карл широко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- В таком случае, может быть, ты покажешь мне мой новый город?

\- Обязательно! – Хельга в этот момент была готова на все. – Как насчет парка аттракционов, для начала?

…В итоге вечер прошел просто незабываемо. Хельга вернулась домой в девять, а потом еще несколько часов общалась с Фиби по телефону, рассказывая ей про Карла, про то, какой он настоящий заботливый джентльмен, как он расплатился за нее в кафе, как уступил лучшее место на аттракционе, а на колесе обозрения, когда кабинка стала пошатываться, - взял ее за руку и больше не отпускал, пока не проводил домой и они не распрощались. А еще у Карла отличная семья: отец – генерал, мама по образованию – психолог, но сейчас домохозяйка, и не только потому, что они часто переезжают, а потому, что хочет заботиться о доме, о своей семье. Не то, что Мириам.

Фиби, казалось, внимательно слушала воодушевленный рассказ подруги о встрече с Карлом, но когда та собиралась уже вешать трубку, спросила:

\- Хельга, а как вы с Арнольдом провели время? Похоже, вы все же не очень поладили.

Хорошее настроение Хельги резко пошло вниз.

\- Да нет, Фиби. Все было нормально. Возникло несколько неприятных моментов, но потом все как-то само по себе образовалось.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, после того первого вечера, когда ты мне звонила? – уточнила Фили.

\- Нет, то другое… В общем, слушай, я устала, давай об этом поговорим после? Ну, все, счастливо, пока! – не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов, Хельга положила трубку. Она не собиралась обсуждать Арнольда.

…А на следующий день Карл, как и обещал, действительно пришел в их класс, он хотел учиться вместе с ней! Учитель посадил Карла рядом с Хельгой, это было тоже здорово, просто замечательно. На большой перемене, как только прозвенел звонок и пока остальные не стали досаждать расспросами о приключениях на острове, она предложила Карлу показать школу и поскорей утащила его под руку.

За спиной раздавались шепот и смешки, но Хельге было наплевать. Сейчас, как и во время каникул в Китае, она чувствовала себя уютно и как за каменной стеной.

**.ххх.**

\- Эй, Арнольд, ты чего киснешь? – обеспокоенно спросил Джеральд.

Арнольд оглянулся на друга в недоумении. А-а! Похоже, он опять прозевал свою очередь отвечать на тренировке по определению лучшего игрока для викторины.

В их командную четверку входили также Джеральд, Фиби и Ронда. Арнольд обычно на был лучшим игроком в подобных играх – от их класса чаще всего выбирали Хельгу и Фиби, но сегодня он дал правильных ответов даже меньше Ронды: попросту говоря, ответил всего на один.

Джеральд задумчиво качал головой. Арнольд понял, что сегодня от друга спуска ждать не стоит, придется обо всем рассказать. Ну или почти обо всем.

\- Извините. Я неважно себя чувствую, должно быть приболел, – ответил Арнольд во всеуслышание. Не то, чтобы он полностью говорил  неправду.

\- Может тебе лучше пойти домой? Как температура? – обеспокоенно потрогала его лоб Фиби.

\- Что-то случилось, Арнольд? – теперь к нему подошел уже учитель Симмонс, а остальные одноклассники недоуменно оглянулись. Хельга подняла бровь.

\- Нет, нет, ничего, все в порядке. Просто немного болит голова, – поспешил заверить Арнольд.

\- Арнольд, пользуясь случаем, хочу сказать: я очень рад, что ты с Хельгой добровольно приняли участие в таком интересном полевом эксперименте. Надеюсь, к следующей недели вы успеете подготовиться, и все мы с удовольствием выслушаем ваш общий отчет на уроке естествознания, а, возможно, и представим ваш проект на районной олимпиаде, – Симмонс радостно подмигнул Арнольду, после чего отошел в сторону.

Арнольд глубоко вздохнул. Он действительно устал после этих выходных, а ведь обещал дедушке на этой неделе помочь с ремонтом, или что там он хотел. Плюс, похоже, придется поработать с Хельгой над общим отчетом. Если она захочет, конечно.

Арнольд оглянулся на Хельгу – она, не обращая на него внимания, широко улыбаясь, спорила с новичком по поводу какого-то вопроса викторины.

Вряд ли захочет. Да и это была его идея, вести дневник натуралиста, Хельга не собиралась всем этим заниматься. Интересно, кто же рассказал классному руководителю про пари, да еще и в такой форме, что это был эксперимент?

Арнольд беспомощно взглянул на Джеральда, и лучший друг хитро улыбнулся:

\- Арнольд, может, все же расскажешь всему классу причину недуга?

Конечно, Арнольд очень ценил их дружбу, но порой Джеральд был излишне проницательным. Он знал все причины перепадов настроения лучшего друга и иногда мог добродушно съязвить, при этом становясь излишне похожим на своего старшего брата Джейми. На этот раз Арнольд сделал вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем идет речь, улыбнулся Джеральду в ответ и постарался до конца дня больше не думать о Хельге, сконцентрироваться на занятиях, так как его сегодняшняя излишняя рассеянность уж слишком бросалась всем в глаза.

…Впрочем, ничего из этого не получилось осуществить даже до конца урока. К нему подошла Хельга и ультимативно сообщила, что, поскольку им следует делать совместный отчет о пребывании на острове, она придет к нему в среду. Сегодня собрание бойскаутского клуба, к которому она, поскольку выиграла пари, теперь тоже допускается, но на вечер у нее другие дела.

Эти самые «другие дела», похоже, стояли рядом. Хельга сообщила, что Карлу очень хочется поближе познакомиться с мальчиками, но за сегодня он извиняется. И тут же парочка перемигнулась.

У Арнольда сразу возникло подозрение, а не совпадают ли их эти «другие дела»? На самом деле собрания клуба не планировалось  – дедушка не разрешил еще и этот вечер провести в загуле, потому что Арнольд, по его словам, только то и делал, что развлекался. Делу – время, потехе – час. Арнольд не собирался с Хельгой спорить, просто согласился на среду.

…На второй большой переменке все пошли в столовую. Утром бабушка собрала Арнольду на обед огромный сверток, сообщив, что его ждет вкусный сюрприз. В итоге сюрприз превзошел все ожидания. В пакете оказались: громадный сэндвич, две порции риса, котлета, отбивная, сладкие бобы и банка арахисового масла. И ко всему этому изобилию была приписка, что Арнольду самое время готовиться к конкурсу обжор.

\- О, Арнольд, теперь ясно, почему ты сегодня такой кислый! – тут же поддел его Джеральд, когда они уселись за привычный столик.

\- Джеральд, ты решил на сегодня взять на себя роль Хельги? – поинтересовался Арнольд.

Друг задумчиво почесал затылок.

\- Да нет. Но, знаешь, все же несколько обидно, почему лучший друг не хочет делиться впечатлениями об интересном приключении в своей жизни. Я вот всегда тебе все рассказываю, даже про новые куклы Тим. 

\- Джеральд, я тебе обязательно все расскажу, но чуть позже, ладно? – попросил Арнольд.

\- Получается как... Устраиваешь все, поддерживаешь ажиотаж, надеешься на результат. И что? «Все нормально, все было хорошо, только дождь переждали». Вот и все впечатления? - даже после заверения Арнольда в том, что рассказ будет, настроения побурчать у лучшего друга не поубавилось.

\- Джеральд, ты прекрасно знаешь - мне до этого пари не было дела с самого начала.

\- А в чем тогда было дело?

Арнольд промолчал.

\- Ну, не хочешь говорить - и ладно. Я пошел! – Джеральд обиженно встал из-за стола.

Арнольд вздохнул: друг определенно на него обиделся, но рассказать про то, как они с Хельгой прятались от непогоды, как обнимались, чтобы не замерзнуть, как ловили рыбу, как… передать все то, что они пережили – было неправильным по отношению к однокласснице. И вообще, казалось, что то, что случилось на острове - это история, в которую не стоит посвящать посторонних. Даже лучших друзей.

Харольд, проходя мимо, заметил огромный завтрак Арнольда и выпросил у него половину. Арнольд, съев оставшуюся часть сэндвича, забрал остальное и, размышляя о том, почему все же не хочет рассказывать Джеральду о Хельге, хотя ничего особенного вроде и не произошло, медленно побрел в класс.

В любом случае, вторая неделя в пятом классе начиналась не очень весело.

**.ххх.**

Хельга наслаждалась обществом Карла по полной программе. Они не виделись почти месяц, и Хельге хотелось столько всего ему рассказать! Что отец купил компанию «Ролламото» и теперь занят еще больше обычного, что Мириам затеяла косметический ремонт дома, а после строителей, которых она наняла, отваливается штукатурка. Что Ольга выиграла Шопеновскую премию и дает концерты по всему миру, что Фиби – ее лучшая подруга - научилась у отца делать суши и Хельга хочет прийти с Карлом к ней в гости и толком их познакомить.

Карл тоже много чего рассказал. Подробности переезда, как он удивился, впервые услышав новость о переезде в Нью-Йорк. Как он уговорил родителей отправить его в школу, где учится подруга – отец не возражал, а мама собрала все необходимые документы. Еще неделю после того, как Хельга уехала, он ходил в тот _их_ зоопарк (на этом моменте Хельга четко уловила «их» и улыбнулась), а потом вернулся вместе с мамой домой и в основном занимался вопросами переезда. К сожалению, у его отца возникли некоторые дополнительные неувязки касательно местожительства, поэтому переехать они смогли буквально на днях. Документы они с мамой занесли в школу еще в пятницу, и Карл даже мельком увидел Хельгу в коридоре у питьевого фонтанчика, но решил сделать ей сюрприз чуть поздней. А уж пропустить одну учебную неделю – это вовсе не критично, верно?

Хельга поделилась с ним конспектами уроков и пообещала на следующий день принести остальные, то, чего у нее не было с собой. Карл предложил зайти к ней после школы, чтобы Хельге не тащить кучу лишних тетрадок. Она была не против и сделала встречное предложение: потом немного погулять по городу, развлечься, на что Карл с готовностью согласился.

…Впрочем, еще до того, как они дошли до дома Хельги, по пути встретилась кафешка с мороженым, куда, по словам Карла, в жаркое послеполуденное время грех было не зайти. Уже оказавшись внутри, Хельга некстати вспомнила, что именно сюда ее водил Арнольд, когда она изображала из себя слепую. В тот раз она заказала огромную порцию мороженого с шоколадной глазурью, оно было таким вкусным… Поэтому на вопрос Карла, что она будет, машинально произнесла тот же заказ.

Присев с ней на свободные высокие табуреты, Карл продолжал что-то рассказывать про жизнь бегемотика Сниффи, который нравился им обоим в китайском зоопарке, но сейчас Хельга хотела бы поговорить о другом.

\- Солнце, у тебя мороженое тает… - Карл очень скоро заметил, что подруга не в настроении шутить. - Как вообще твои дела?

И тогда Хельга решилась.

\- Карл, я бы хотела поговорить…

\- Про своего Арнольда?  - догадался проницательный Карл.

\- Ну, не то чтобы про Арнольда. Хотя… да, про него.

\- И?

Хельга вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы выразить в полной мере свое разочарование.

\- Почему мужчины всегда ничего не понимают, нет, трижды ничего не понимают, ничего не замечают, а если что-то и делают, то только из чувства благодарности?

Карл молчал, что и не казалось Хельге удивительным. Едва задав вопрос, Хельга сразу поняла, что ляпнула глупость. Карл ведь тоже мужчина! Почему она об этом сразу не подумала? Но… он ведь совсем другой: и тактичный, и понимающий, и ласковый. Получается, она его только что обидела не за что не про что!

Хельга нервно кусала губу, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова о прощении, как вдруг Карл накрыл ее руку своей.

\- Хельга? 

\- Что? – она подняла на него смущенный взгляд.

\- Давай встречаться?

**.ххх.**

Арнольд огромным веником заметал двор, в то время как дедушка выносил на улицу крупный строительный мусор, до сих пор завалявшийся в доме после ремонта, и грузил его на тележку. После третьей порции арматуры он присел вытереть пот на крыльцо.

\- Эй, которышечка, принеси своему дедушке воды!.. Пожалуй, минеральной.

\- Хорошо, дедуль, я мигом!

Арнольд сбегал на кухню, захватил из холодильника две бутылки воды и присоединился к Филу на крылечке передохнуть.

\- Ну, как твои дела в школе? – поинтересовался дедушка. – Рассказал уже всем про приключения на острове?

\- Да, рассказал… Частично, – честно признался Арнольд.

\- А почему частично? – дедушка удивлено поднял бровь.

\- Ну… Я кое-что рассказал, когда нас с Хельгой все встречали, а потом… как-то не получилось.

\- Арнольд, ты не прав, - пожурил внука Фил. - Твоим товарищам же очень интересно как вы провели вдвоем целых три дня! Почему ты так себя ведешь?

\- Но дедушка, ты ведь сам говорил, что у нас много работы, тебе нужна помощь, - парировал Арнольд.

Дедушка минуту помолчал, очевидно, предаваясь каким-то своим воспоминаниям.

\- Работы всегда много, а друзей можно и на пустом месте потерять… Ты хоть Джеральду рассказал?

\- Нет, дедуль, - вздохнул Арнольд. - И он, похоже, на меня обиделся.

\- Вот о чем я и говорю! - Фил деланно закатил глаза. - Его можно понять.

\- Но дедушка, ты же сам…

Арнольд попытался снова справедливо возмутиться, но дедушка его перебил:

\- Коротышечка, запомни: родным и друзьям всегда нужно уделять время, даже если ты должен за два дня построить Великую Китайскую стену… Так что, давай. Ноги в руки – и беги, обзванивай друзей. У тебя в комнате более-менее прибрано, а Пуки попросим приготовить вам молочный коктейль.

Арнольд радостно улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, дедушка, ты лучший! Уже бегу!

\- Да, и позови девочек. Они же теперь имеют «законное право» ходить в ваш клуб, верно? – лукаво подмигнул Фил.

\- Конечно! – Арнольд быстро спрятал инструменты для уборки в кладовку и побежал к себе в комнату обзванивать друзей.

В первую очередь он связался с Джеральдом и без всяких обиняков извинился. Друг для проформы побурчал секунд десять, а потом сообщил, что, поскольку они с Арнольдом кореша навеки, - он готов помочь обзвонить остальных и сообщить о собрании.

…К половине седьмого почти все приглашенные собрались в комнате Арнольда. Из мальчиков пришли все одноклассники кроме Харольда – он не смог прийти, так как собирался с семьей на богослужение в синагогу. А вот из девочек пришли только Надин и Шина. К сожалению для Арнольда, Лайла сообщила, что к ней приехали родные из деревни и она очень бы хотела прийти на встречу клуба, но не может и просит прощения; к Фиби у Джеральда не получилось дозвониться, а автоответчик Ронды сообщил, что вся семья Ллойд пошла в театр. Хельге звонить не было смысла. Арнольд слышал, что после уроков она просила Фиби ее сегодня не беспокоить, так как собирается провести вечер с Карлом. 

Остальные, кто явился, разместились в комнате Арнольда, образовав импровизированный круг. Джеральд, бессменный глашатай и тамада, радостным торжественным голосом объявил, что в клубе появились новые члены и все рады их приветствовать. Девочки встали подобным официальным образом сделали глубокий реверанс. Все рассмеялись. Атмосфера казалась непринужденной. Арнольд попросил слово и начал рассказ про их с Хельгой трехдневные приключения с самого начала – от прибытия на остров до отплытия домой. В итоге рассказ затянулся больше чем на час – так, что у Арнольда даже горло пересохло, но дедушка вовремя принес всем прохладительные напитки и печенье. Перекусив, Арнольд продолжил повествование, стараясь не упускать интересных деталей, которые имели отношение к темам растений, животных, погоды. Но все же некоторые моменты – то, что касалось его и Хельги отношений, Арнольд опустил. И, конечно, он не собирался делиться своими мыслями о Хельге, как о человеке, который ему не безразличен.

\- Арнольд, а призраков Смитов вы случайно не видели? – осторожно поинтересовался Юджин.

\- Да нет, конечно не видели. Это все ерунда, – улыбнулся Арнольд.

А сам подумал: ведь их с Хельгой история разворачивалась очень похожим образом. Смиты ненавидели друг друга и очень плачевно закончили. Но в их с Хельгой паре, по крайней мере, он не испытывал к ней ненависти, скорей наоборот...

\- Ничего-ничего? – разочарованно переспросил Джеральд.

\- Ничего, – подтвердил Арнольд.

\- Да, хорошо-то как на Лосином острове! Как я люблю туда ездить, – мечтательно заметил Стинки.

\- А что насчет поехать туда всем вместе на следующих выходных? – предложил Сид. – Без ночевки, просто на шашлыки? Взять гитарки, бадминтон. И покупаться заодно, если погода позволит.

Всем идея Сида очень пришлась по душе. Шина сообщила, что была на острове всего один раз, ей там очень понравилось, поэтому она с удовольствием поедет туда еще.

\- Арнольд, что скажешь? – спросил Джеральд.

\- Почему бы и нет? – подмигнул Арнольд.

Потом все дружно стали обсуждать, кто что возьмет. За планированием следующих выходных время пролетело незаметно. В дополнение к предложенной Сидом культурной программе Юджин пообещал показать новые па, которые они с Шиной недавно разучили в танцевальной школе, а Надин – прочитать лекцию о экзотических бабочках.

Джеральд в какой-то момент шепнул Арнольду:

\- А с девчонками не так уж и плохо, верно?

Арнольд кивнул. Конечно, с девочками очень даже неплохо, только:

\- Жаль, что не все смогли прийти.

\- О да, ну что за собрание без красотки Лайлы? – подмигнул Джеральд.

На самом деле, Арнольд в этот момент думал о том, что успел соскучиться за Хельгой.

…Ближе к началу десятого все начали потихоньку расходиться. Девочки ушли первыми, поблагодарив за теплый прием. Парни, обсудив свои чисто мальчишечьи дела (подготовку к школьному чемпионату по эстафетному бегу), постепенно тоже разошлись. Арнольд провожал Джеральда последним.

\- И все-таки, Арнольд, что-то ты не договариваешь, – и снова Джеральд попытался прояснить некоторые неясности относительно уикенда лучшего друга. – Сколько лет я тебя знаю и всегда сразу вижу, когда что-то идет не так. Ты в подробностях рассказывал о гербарии, ливне, палатках, но почти ничего не говорил о Хельге. Ее с нами сегодня вечером не было, и я знаю, это невежливо что-то обсуждать без напарника, но даже в общих чертах? Вы там не подрались? Ты сегодня целый день какой-то мрачный и задумчивый, а Хельга неожиданно молчаливая и никого не задирает, даже тебя. Неужели ты поднял на нее руку?!

\- Джеральд, знаешь… - начал было отвечать Арнольд и, поскольку разговор предстоял серьезный и обещал затянуться, пригласил Джеральда присесть на крыльцо. – Действительно, было еще кое-что. Но нет, мы серьезно не ссорились. Было несколько неприятных моментов в первый день вылазки на остров, когда мы молчали и не общались. А на второй и третий день мы помогали друг другу, работали сообща. Просто…

\- Просто что? – проявил нетерпение Джеральд.

\- Просто… прожив некоторое время вместе, я стал больше ее понимать, - наконец подобрал нужные слова Арнольд.

\- А что там понимать? – удивился его друг. – Пацанка, задира, нахалка…

\- Нет, Джеральд, она совсем не такая, - твердо возразил Арнольд.

Джеральд от удивления округлил глаза и не сразу нашел нужные слова, чтобы переспросить:

\- Оу… А разве нет?

\- Помнишь наше задание по спасению квартала от застройки? Ведь именно Хельга нам тогда помогла, сыграла ключевую роль. Как ты думаешь, для чего она это сделала?

\- Ну, как? – почесал затылок Джеральд. – По идее, ей было невыгодно это делать из-за отца... Значит, женский каприз? Причуда?

\- Не думаю, – задумчиво ответил Арнольд.

Джеральд деланно потрогал его лоб.

\- Друг мой, с каких это пор ты стал думать о Хельге?

\- Сам не знаю, – улыбнулся Арнольд.

\- Мда… Ну ладно, как знаешь. Похоже, ты все же перегрелся на солнце, раз в голову тебе стали лезть столь причудливые мысли. Хельга белая и пушистая! Пф, надо же! – Джеральд озабоченно покачал головой. - Ладно, я уже пошел, а завтра обязательно организуем тебе свиданку с Лайлой.

\- Посмотрим… Бай-бай, Джеральд!

Они попрощались привычным жестом. Джеральд ушел, несколько раз оглянувшись в сторону друга, который, по его мнению, вел себя слишком странно после возвращения с острова. Арнольд тем временем закрыл дверь и пошел искать дедушку. Он хотел спросить, может нужно еще что-нибудь убрать в доме перед тем, как ложиться спать.

.ххх.

Хельга долго не могла заснуть.

Она попросила у Карла несколько дней на размышление.

Все произошло так быстро и неожиданно! Карл был, конечно, ей очень симпатичен и можно было даже сказать, что очень нравился – как друг, как человек, с которым можно поговорить обо всем на свете, как товарищ, который поможет советом. Подобно Фиби, он был действительно хорошим другом. Но оказалось, что этот единственный друг мужского пола, который у нее был, хочет для нее быть не только другом. А что же Хельга? Хочет ли она того же?

Все же, все случилось уж слишком спонтанно. Переезд Карла в Нью **-** Йорк- удивительный сюрприз, но Хельга пока не могла определиться, означало ли это невероятное стечение обстоятельств что-то для нее лично.

Может быть, у ее с Карлом что-то и может получиться... Может, она даже в некотором роде любит Карла, но…  Нет того щемящего душу трепета, того волнующего сердце волнения, которое охватывало ее каждый раз когда Хельга видела, слышала, ощущала своего Арнольда; когда в очертаниях разных предметов угадывала его облик, когда на пляже выводила контуры его фигуры на песке либо писала его имя; когда часами просиживала в ожидании под его окнами, зная, что он все равно не выглянет. Когда пыталась ему во всем признаться, когда боялась это сделать, когда била Брейни за чрезмерное любопытство, когда молилась вылепленной из жвачек кукле... Это были невероятные чувства первой влюбленности и, как Хельге долгое время казалось, последней. Но теперь судьба будто нешептывала: Хельга, вот он, твой лучший шанс избавиться от одержимости Арнольдом! И она, кажется, начала в это верить… Момент прощания с островом, тремя днями жизни с Арнольдом, был будто прощанием с детской розовой мечтой.

Понедельник уже закончился, и до конца недели ей следовало дать Карлу однозначный ответ. Хельга решила, что в воскресенье сможет сказать «Да!» более твердо, чем сегодня. Она была в этом уверена и не собиралась думать о небольшой, основанной на пустом месте, надежде на то, что к тому времени у нее появятся веские причины ответить отказом.

Измученная размышлениями о необходимости однозначного выбора, Хельга наконец заснула.

…Но сон к ней пришел тоже неспокойный. Она сидела наверху высокой платформы прямоугольной формы и смотрела вниз – там проходили люди, много людей, но они ее не замечали. Хельга старалась привлечь их внимание, активно махала руками, но ничего не получалось, а ее крик о помощи оказался безмолвным. Тогда Хельга поискала вокруг что-нибудь, что помогло бы ей не сойти с ума от одиночества, и нашла молоток. Она стала продалбливать в гранитной платформе ступеньки. Одну за другой, ступеньки, ведущий вниз, к людям. Она была счастлива, когда справилась с этой нелегкой задачей, и ей удалось наконец-то сойти с платформы. Но, оглянувшись по сторонам, Хельга обнаружила, что вокруг никого нет, она снова осталась одна. Похоже, она снова сделала что-то не так!

Проснувшись утром, Хельга отлично, вплоть до мелочей помнила свой сон. Грусть и разочарование, которые она испытала в грезах, когда не смогла добиться желаемого, к утру никуда не делись. Хельга даже рассердилась: похоже, сон был знаком, что она может ошибиться в своем выборе и в реальной жизни... Вот бы уехать куда подальше, где нет ни Арнольда, ни Карла - куда-нибудь в Тибет, где можно будет в келье отшельника предаться размышлениям о бренности бытия! Все же, для ее возраста у нее слишком взрослые проблемы.

Хельга завтракать не собиралась, а поскольку до школьного автобуса еще оставалось достаточно времени, она решила разложить летние фотографии в альбом. Они валялись на столе, а Хельга не хотела, чтобы в ее отсутствие Мириам, если ей вдруг захочется зайти в комнату дочери, выбросила их как мусор. К сожалению, подобные случаи, когда Мириам в намерении сделать что-то во благо только портила все дело, уже неоднократно бывали.

Хельга собрала фотографии и села рассматривать и сортировать их на полу. Вот она с сестрой кормит гиппопотама… Вот Карл показывает ей, как залазить на лошадь – до чего это было забавно!.. Вот они в аквариуме… А вот и совсем свежая фотография. Карл дал ее в воскресенье – это фотография из парка развлечений. Вроде, там же было так весело, но почему Хельга на фото получилась грустной и задумчивой?

Размышляя о том, что из-за мрачных мыслей об Арнольде даже на снимке она получилась ужасно, не то, что на замечательных летних фото из Китая, Хельга по привычке потянулась к шее, но медальона там не было... Как она могла об этом забыть?! Она же потеряла его где-то на острове! Следовало бы вернуться туда его поискать, мало ли кто может найти. Где же он потерялся? Может быть, когда они с Арнольдом проехались в грязевом потоке?

Хельга приблизительно помнила, где это было – недалеко от пещеры. Раньше она готова была землю грызть ради этого медальона, так как хотя он сам по себе стоил и не дорого, но это был предмет, символизирующий любовь ее жизни. Но теперь… Стоит его искать или нет? Хельга уже не была уверена ни в чем.

Может пройтись до школы пешком? Она глянула на часы – уже не успеет.

…Зайдя в школьный автобус, она все же пожалела, что не пошла пешком. Как на зло, свободные места оставались только рядом с Карлом и Арнольдом. Карл, увидев ее, тут же улыбнулся и пригласил присесть. По многолетней привычке Хельга машинально глянула на Арнольда и… Невероятно, но он тоже на нее смотрел! И как! Казалось, что он вот-вот скажет ей что-то важное и тогда придется... Хельге сделалось дурно от мысли, что ноги против ее воли направляют ее к свободному месту рядом с Арнольдом, но бросив взгляд вокруг в поисках спасительного для собственного самоуважения решения, она заметила в конце автобуса Фиби. Сославшись Карлу, что хотела срочно обговорить с подругой какие-то важные вещи, Хельга протиснулась к задним сидениям и подвинула Шину, которой пришлось пересесть на место возле Арнольда.

Почему он так пронзительно на нее смотрел? Как при отъезде с острова… Почему, ну почему?!

**.ххх.**

С самого утра Арнольд, сидя за партой вполоборота, делал вид, что увлечен чтением учебника по географии, но на самом деле ненароком наблюдал за Хельгой. Джеральд хотел было поговорить с другом на переменке на животрепещущую тему (что бы такое подарить Тимберли на День рождения), но заметив, что Арнольд не реагирует не только на «Как дела?», но даже на святое «Лайла рядом!», покачал головой и ушел общаться с другими товарищами.

Еще в школьном автобусе Арнольд заметил, _как_ на Хельгу смотрел Карл, и это ему не понравилось. Ведь было совершенно очевидно, что этому Карлу Хельга небезразлична. Откуда вообще он взялся? Создавалось впечатление, что они старые друзья, а не просто знакомые. Может быть, он ее дальний родственник? Но тогда с чего бы это он так влюбленно на нее смотрел? А что же она? Сегодня в школе Хельга вела себя тихо и покладисто, как, впрочем, и вчера. Похоже, она не собиралась кричать во всеуслышание: «Эй, мячеголовый, лови мочалку!», она была заинтересована выглядеть в глазах того мальчика милой. То есть, он ей нравится? Значит, отказываясь в воскресенье от похода в кино с Арнольдом, она собиралась на встречу с Карлом. И это означает, что они… встречаются?

Арнольд вдруг ощутил, что в его груди стало как-то грустно и тоскливо. И появилось некое чувство неприязни, недружелюбия к новому мальчику. Раньше такого с ним никогда не было – Арнольд всегда спокойно и терпеливо относился ко всем людям вокруг, но почему-то теперь новенький одноклассник начал его раздражать.

Арнольд в сердцах захлопнул книгу. Звук получился довольно громким и те, кто находился вблизи от парты Арнольда, обратили на это внимание. В том числе и Хельга, о чем-то тихо щебетавшая с Карлом. Арнольд не выдержал внутреннего напряжения и подошел к парте новичка.

\- Привет! Карл? Меня зовут Арнольд.

\- Привет, Арнольд! Рад знакомству! – на словах дружелюбно, но довольно безразличным и прохладным тоном ответил Карл.

\- Как дела? Как тебе наша школа?

\- Спасибо, мне очень нравится, Хельга мне уже все показала и рассказала.

Похоже, Карл не собирался продолжать разговор, но Арнольд сделал вид, что не понял намека, взял ближайший стул и подсел к его парте. Хельга в это время отошла в сторону.

\- Так, значит, ты переехал сюда из Луизианы? – продолжил расспросы Арнольд.

\- Да. Мы жили в Новом Орлеане, но у меня отец военный и его перевели в Нью-Йорк.

Карл отвечал слишком спокойно и Арнольд не сдержался спросить:

\- Похоже, ты к нам надолго?

Карл посмотрел на него слишком внимательно, пожалуй, даже лукаво, отчего Арнольду стало неуютно. Похоже, Карл понимал, к чему Арнольд клонит.

\- У отца контракт на год. Вполне возможно, его продлят.

Арнольд тут же попытался исправиться.

\- Это здорово, что ты теперь будешь здесь учиться. У нас хороший класс и преподаватели. Мы часто ездим на экскурсии и участвуем в разных соревнованиях.

\- Я рад, – просто ответил Карл.

\- Ну, тогда позволь представить тебе всех?

\- Да, Арнольд, спасибо. Я еще не успел толком познакомиться с большинством.

Да, похоже, это не любовь с первого взгляда, они с Хельгой таки были знакомы раньше, Джеральд был прав. Стоп. Любовь?

Но размышлять на эту тему сейчас было некогда – вокруг Арнольда с Карлом уже потихоньку собрались одноклассники.

\- Знакомьтесь, это Карл. Карл, это Ронда, Надин, Джеральд, Сид, Стинки, Игги, Лейла, Шина, Юджин, Харольд, Фиби…

Все улыбались, кричали «Привет!» новому однокласснику. Но их восторженной радости Арнольд не понимал и равнодушно продолжал:

-… мальчик с компьютером – это Лоренцо, в очках в углу – Брейни, а Керли висит на абажуре. Вроде все кто есть… Ну и Хельга, ты, похоже, с ней еще вчера неплохо поладил?

\- Мы давно знакомы, – улыбнулся Карл. – Спасибо, Арнольд, за «представление».

\- Мы рады приветствовать тебя у нас в школе! – ответил Юджин, подойдя ближе и стукнувшись об угол парты, сопроводив грохот неизменным «Я в порядке!».

\- Приходи на большой перемене поиграть с нами в бейсбол на школьном дворе? – предложил Сид.

\- Спасибо всем вам! Обязательно приду. Буду очень рад поиграть с вами!

Хельга всё это время скучала за своей партой, не поднимая головы от перевернутого вверх тормашками учебника по химии, даже когда речь зашла о ней.

Вскоре прозвонил звонок, все расселись по своим местам, и начался собственно урок химии. Но перед началом изучения скучных формул, учитель Симмонс сделал важное объявление. Суть его сводилась к тому, что на следующих выходных состоится долгожданный «Конкурс обжор», и все те кто захотят, смогут принять в нем участие. Арнольд вздохнул – его сегодняшний школьный «завтрак», похоже, был тяжелей его самого. Остальные ученики встретили новость более радостно. Харольд так вообще добрые несколько минут громко вопил: «Ура-а! Наконец-то я наемся!», а Карл что-то записал в кожаном блокноте.

На перемене к Арнольду подошла Лейла. Арнольд тут же отругал себя за невнимательность: из-за наблюдений за Хельгой и Карлом как он мог совсем забыть про Лайлу! Арнольд незамедлительно пригласил ее выйти во двор.

…Катаясь в ней на качелях, Арнольд справился, как дела. Девочка ответила, что обижается на него, так как после каникул они почти не общались, а Арнольд ей так и не рассказал, как поживает Арни. Она очень скучает за ним… ну и, разумеется, за Арнольдом тоже, поэтому не прочь погулять с ним на выходных, как он смотрит на такую идею? Арнольд очень обрадовался приглашению – во-первых, это же сама Лайла, во-вторых, ему необходимо где-нибудь развеяться и привести свои мысли в порядок. В последнее время все они посвящены исключительно Хельге…

Поскольку на субботу была запланирована вылазка на Лосиный остров, Арнольд предложил Лайле сходить в кино в воскресенье, и она согласилась.

…А на следующей переменке все побежали играть в бейсбол - правда, некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы отвоевать у шестиклассников для этого немного игрового пространства. В итоге, по результатам игры Карл оказался весьма неплохим питчером. Он посылал закрученные и четкие мячи, знал, куда и как подать, чтобы их не смогли отбить. Вот и Арнольд не смог - ни одного мяча.

Затем игра плавно переросла в урок физкультуры, и пятиклассников заставили делать пробежку вокруг школы. К Арнольду присоединился Джеральд.

\- Йо!

\- Ты куда пропал? Я тебя сегодня почти не видел, - не сбавляя темпа бега, начал разговор Арнольд.

\- Это я-то пропал? Арнольд, да это ты у нас теперь стал чемпионом по «втыканию» и «глухоте». После Брейни, разумеется.

\- Да? – Арнольд задумался. - Извини, Джеральд, я сегодня не выспался.

\- Вот как?

\- Как тебе Карл? – Арнольд решил перевести предмет разговора на волнующую его тему.

Джеральд фыркнул.

\- Мальчик себе как мальчик. В баскетбол играет неплохо, да-а… В следующий раз надо будет его забрать в нашу команду. Говорят, он еще на фортепиано умеет…

\- Я не про то, - перебил друга Арнольд. - Тебе не кажется, что он из таких, у которых что-то свое на уме?

\- Да вроде нет... Ты это с чего вдруг спрашиваешь? - удивился Джеральд.

\- Сам не знаю. Предчувствие, – честно признался Арнольд.

Пробегая мимо тренера, он получили замечание: «Разговорчики-с в строю!», после чего некоторое время продолжали бежать молча. Первым нарушил молчание Джеральд, который, в отличие от Арнольда, не считал, что тема про Карла уже закрыта.

\- И все же, почему, Арнольд?

\- Почему что?

Джеральд немного замедлил темп.

\- Почему тебя интересует мое мнение о новичке?

\- То, в какой манере он отвечает… - Арнольд пытался подобрать нужные слова. – Вроде он только пришел, но при этом кажется, будто все про всех давно знает.

\- Так они же с Хельгой, походу, друзья, вот она ему про тебя и наговорила с три короба!

\- Да, может быть и так.

Джеральд дружественно ткнул друга локтем.

\- Эй, Арнольд, ты бы лучше думал о свиданке с Лайлой, а не о Хельге с Карлом!

\- А откуда ты знаешь о Лайле? – нахмурился Арнольд.

\- А ты думаешь, кто ее к тебе направил?

\- Так это из-за тебя? – удивился Арнольд. - А я-то думал, она сама захотела.

\- Так и есть! – поспешил успокоить друга Джеральд. - Когда мы с ней утром общались, я упомянул, что ты в последнее время странный и грустный, вот она и решила тебя подбодрить.

\- Ясно.

\- Ты вообще хоть рад, что идешь с Лайлой гулять?! – обеспокоенно уточнил Джеральд.

\- Конечно, – невесело улыбнулся Арнольд.

Затем он ускорил темп. К третьему кругу у них обоих появилась отдышка, но, по крайней мере, это не позволяло Джеральду больше задавать лишние вопросы. Сейчас Арнольду нужно было решить для себя важные вещи.

**.ххх.**

Хельга очень хотела посоветоваться с Фиби, но весь день ей не представлялось такой возможности. В автобусе всем всё слышно, на переменах никак не получалось – то Карл был рядом, то Фиби куда-то уходила, прежде чем Хельге удавалось ее выловить. Потом все играли в бейсбол, причем ее с Карлом команда выиграла. Удобный случай представился только на уроке физкультуры, когда они должны были пробежать несколько кругов вокруг школы.

\- Эй, Фиби, погоди! – крикнула Хельга, и они побежали рядом.

\- О, Хельга, как дела?

\- Слушай, Фибс, я вот спросить хотела... – начала неприятный для нее разговор Хельга.

\- Да, я слушаю? – Фиби с трудом ей отвечала, переводя дыхание. Тогда Хельга чуть сбавила темп.

\- Ну вот представь. Ситуация, разумеется, гипотетическая. Если тебя приглашают встречаться, но ты к парню не испытываешь взаимных чувств, стоит ли соглашаться?

Фиби ответила уклончиво:

\- Чувства не всегда возникают сразу.

\- Понимаешь ли... Вот если человеку хорошо с тем другим человеком, удобно. То есть этот человек считает того человека другом, и вдруг этот самый друг начинает просить о большем.

\- Сложная ситуация, - неуверенно произнесла Фиби.

\- Именно так. К тому же…

\- Да?

\- Этот человек любит другого. То есть любил другого, - на этот раз уже Хельга была не уверена, стоит ли озвучить свои мысли. Поэтому не удивилась, что Фиби запуталась в ее объяснениях.

\- Ты говоришь про того человека, который просит встречаться или про того, кто не может решить?

\- Про того, кто не может решить.

\- То есть человек любит другого, поэтому и не может дать утвердительный ответ, но в то же время симпатизирует тому, который хочет с ним встречаться и не хочет его обидеть?

Хельга, пока учитель физкультуры не видел, еще больше снизила скорость, так что подруги уже скорей не бежали, а передвигались спортивным шагом. Так было легче думать.

\- Не совсем. Скорей, не любит, а любил и хочет забыть.

\- А стоит ли забывать, Хельга?

Подруга снова и снова задавала вопросы, на которые Хельге хотелось ответить, полагаясь на свои эмоции, а не на разум. 

\- Но другого выхода нет, - почти прошептала она. – Тот, кого очень любили… сам не любит.

\- Снова таки, чувства ведь могут прийти со временем. Как и у того, кто любит другого, но любят его, так и у того, кто никого не любит.

\- Но что же мне… то есть, что же тому человеку делать? – Хельга хлопнула себя по лбу, когда чуть ли не проговорилась, но Фиби, похоже, ничего не заметила.

\- Который любил?

\- Да, конечно, кому же еще?

Фиби остановилась на повороте и Хельга была вынуждена тоже затормозить. Не сговариваясь, они отошли в сторону от дорожки, чтобы не мешать бегать другим. Подруга смотрела на Хельгу очень серьезно, так что ей даже стало не по себе: «Неужели она догадывается, о чем речь?..»

\- Разобраться в своих чувствах.

\- Но как это сделать? – развела руками Хельга.

\- Я думаю, если ты… ой… если она, то есть тот первый человек, о котором зашла речь, начнет встречаться с тем, кто ее добивается, то чувства проясняться – может она его полюбит больше чем как друга. А безответная любовь это ужасно, – Фиби вздохнула. - Ты уверена, что та любовь безответная?

\- Да, конечно, - твердо ответила Хельга. - Он же не проявляет никаких признаков заинтересованности. В лучшем случае – благодарность. Он просто ничего не замечает.

\- А он вообще знает о ее чувствах?

\- Ну… - Хельга замялась. – И как бы знает, и как бы нет.

\- Это как? – удивилась Фиби.

\- Она ему однажды призналась. Но… - Хельга начала ковырять кроссовком землю. - То была, скажем, чрезвычайная ситуация и позже они всё случившееся между ними списали на волнение.

\- Но все же, почему они не прояснили всё до конца?

Вопрос Фиби прозвучал искренне недоуменно, и Хельга, пожалуй, впервые задумалась о том, почему они с Арнольдом действительно так поступили, когда неловко обсуждали ее отчаянный поступок на крыше.

\- Не знаю, Фиби... Может, он ничего не понял, потому что догадливостью в таких вопросах никогда не отличался, а может это она… слишком боялась категорического отказа.

\- Но если не попробовать, так же всю жизнь можно промучиться в неведении, разве нет?

\- Но, может, легче будет забыть, если уже появился кто-то другой, кому ты точно не безразличен?

Фиби тихо спросила:

\- Ты считаешь, что можно забыть, если действительно любишь?

\- Кажется, в последнее время стало получаться, - горько ответила Хельга.

Минуту они стояли молча. Хельга отвернулась в сторону бойлерной, боясь заглянуть подруге в глаза. Ей казалось, что сейчас ее эмоции можно было читать как открытую книгу.

\- Хельга, – Фиби первой нарушила молчание. – Может быть, продолжим разговор после кросса?

\- Да, конечно, Фибс. Еще полкруга, догоняй!

Как раз в это время, когда они вернулись на дорожку, мимо пробегали Арнольд с Джеральдом. Арнольд слегка притормозил, озираясь на Хельгу, а она сделала вид, что его не замечает.

\- Хельга, я хотел спросить, так ты придешь завтра писать отчет по нашему пребыванию на острове? – спросил Арнольд, подстроив темп бега под двух подруг.

\- Тоже мне, нашел время заводить светский разговор, – фыркнула Хельга.

\- Извини.

Хельга снова фыркнула.

\- Разумеется, я же сказала, что приду, а Хельга Патаки свое слово всегда держит!

\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил Арнольд. – Тогда захватишь и свои записи, ладно?

\- Там нет ничего такого, что помогло бы отчету. У тебя закончились дурацкие вопросы, мячеголовый?

Арнольд пожал плечами.

\- Вроде да.

\- Вот и беги себе куда бежишь… Фиби, погоди, у меня шнурок развязался!

Хельга наклонилась к правому кроссовку, делая вид, что вытряхивает из него камушки, а сама исподтишка смотрела на удаляющуюся фигуру Арнольда. Ну почему он не может оставить ее в покое? Постоянно будоражит, дергает, но никак не проявит настоящего интереса, того, что ей так нужно?

**.ххх.**

Арнольд для себя кое-что решил. А именно: он попытается сегодня, когда Хельга придет к нему в гости, еще раз поговорить с ней, вызвать на откровенный разговор. Арнольду очень хотелось понять, что же между ними происходит, а это была лучшая возможность для подобной беседы.

Арнольд глянул на часы – до конца учебы оставалось еще несколько часом. Они сидели с Джеральдом в столовой.

\- Арнольд, ты что, на свидание спешишь? – поинтересовался проходящий мимо Стинки и присоединился к ним за столиком.

\- А?.. Да нет. Просто так на часы посмотрел, – не очень убедительно соврал Арнольд.

\- Ага. Понятно. Я вот что спросить хотел. Мой отец может достать снаряжение для пейнтбола. Не захватить ли с собой на остров? Только вот нужны помощники, чтобы все это дотащить.

\- Пречудесно! Надо будет обговорить со всеми, думаю, им понравится, – у Джеральда от предвкушения великой битвы шариками с краской тут же загорелись глаза.

\- Угу, – Стинки как всегда был флегматично немногословен. - Только отцу надо точно сказать, сколько комплектов брать.

\- Ну вот перед началом урока, когда все соберутся, и решим, – авторитетно заметил Джеральд. - Скорей бы суббота!

«Скорей бы вечер!» - про себя подумал Арнольд.

…Когда все собрались в классе, Джеральд огласил идею Стинки и, как и следовало ожидать, все с радостью ее поддержали. Не было только Хельги. Она отсутствовала в классе и тогда, когда уже начался урок, а учитель Симмонс грустным тоном объяснил причину:

\- Внимание, класс! Случилась большая неприятность: мама Хельги попала под машину. Хельгу забрал отец, и они поехали в больницу. Насколько известно, серьезных травм нет, так что не волнуйтесь! Но хочу вас всех в очередной раз предостеречь и убедительно попросить: не переходите переходы на красный свет, всегда осматривайтесь по сторонам, соблюдайте правила дорожного движения! Будьте внимательны на улице, это очень важно!

Весь класс замолчал. Надо же, какая неприятность случилась!

Арнольд тоже очень забеспокоился. Слава Богу, что с мамой Хельги ничего серьезного. Но как там сама Хельга? Бедняжка… Ему очень хотелось сейчас быть с ней рядом.

.ххх.

К счастью, когда Хельга и Боб приехали в больницу, они сразу встретили лечащего врача Мириам, который заявил, что все обследования уже были проведены и через полчаса сообщит результаты рентгена. По предварительным данным, пациентка отделалась легкими ушибами.

После разговора с врачом Хельга с отцом поспешили к ней в палату.

\- О, дорогие! – Мириам потянула к ним руки.

Хельга тут же нахмурилась. Жуткая обеспокоенность сменилась после заверений доктора счастливым облегчением, а теперь ей хотелось выругаться.

\- Мириам, как это произошло? – взволнованно спросил Боб.

\- О, ну… Я шла по дороге, переходила через светофор, и все было замечательно, как вдруг из-за угла эта жуткая машина... Ну, я как-то замешкалась, и она резко затормозила, но меня все же задело и я упала. Какие-то люди вызвали скорую и меня забрали в больницу, я даже не успела толком сообразить, что происходит.

\- Ох, мама, ну надо же быть осторожней, сколько раз я тебя просила внимательно смотреть по сторонам!

\- Хельга, солнышко, я стараюсь! – глаза Мириам увлажнились.

\- Я знаю, мам, – Хельга наконец подошла к больничной кровати и обняла мать. Теперь и ей захотелось поплакать.

\- Как твои дела в школе? – спросила Мириам.

\- Да так, ничего, все в порядке.

\- Ты ведь должна быть сейчас на уроках?

\- Наш преподаватель меня отпустил, - Хельга была приятно удивлена неожиданной заинтересованностью матери в ее делах. - Все о’кей, не беспокойся!

\- О, Боб, дорогой, и ты ведь работу оставил! У вас из-за меня столько неприятностей!

Мириам снова начала всхлипывать и Хельга протянула маме свой носовой платок.

\- Дорогая, какие неприятности? Мы же тебя любим! – ответил Большой Боб.

В эту минуту в палату зашел врач.

\- Мои поздравления! У Мириам Патаки отличные анализы. Ушибы - это не страшно, ведь суставы и кости не повреждены. Я вам выписал рецепт на мазь – втирать трижды в день в течение недели в те места, где болит. Единственное что – у вас низкое давление, что может вызывать сонливость и снижение внимания. Советую пропить гомеопатию. На этом все. Собирайтесь, ваши бумаги у медсестры на посту.

Боб поблагодарил врача, а Хельга помогла Мириам встать. Потом они все поехали на машине домой.

К моменту их возвращения на автоответчике была куча новых сообщений. Проводив Мириам до спальни, отец занялся телефонными делами: сперва позвонил секретарше, сообщив, что сегодня он уже не вернется на работу, затем успокоил Ольгу, которая сейчас была во Франции и уже успела позвонить на некстати севший мобильный телефон Боба раз сто пятьдесят, а затем обзвонил всех остальных родственников. Хельга в свою очередь позвонила Карлу, сообщила, что все в порядке, приходить навещать ее не надо, завтра она будет в школе. Затем отец пошел в аптеку, а Хельга приготовила на ужин равиоли.

…Она уже и не помнила, когда последний раз вот так просто, по-семейному ужинала с родителями. Обычно Хельга, когда приходила из школы, перекусывала тем, что водилось в холодильнике, а Мириам готовила ужин ближе к позднему вечеру, когда возвращался с работы Боб. Он забирал свою тарелку и уходил в кабинет, где включал телевизор и, ужиная, смотрел бейсбол или передачи про НЛО. Фактически, классические семейные обеды у них проходили только тогда, когда приезжала Ольга. И даже если члены семьи ужинали вместе, то, как правило, по той или иной причине начиналась ссора – Боб ругался на инвесторов или подрядчиков, его негатив постепенно перерастал на недомытые тарелки Мириам или грязное платье Хельги. Тогда Мириам вздыхала и шла на кухню проверять готовность уже сгоревшего десерта, Хельга психовала и возвращалась наверх в свою комнату, а Боб – к телевизору.

Но сегодня все было совсем иначе. Родители словно излучали любовь, а в доме чувствовался дух семейного уюта. Боб сам помог накрыть на стол, а к удивлению Хельги, ее равиоли получились очень даже не дурными. Они разговаривали о покупке летнего домика - сейчас на них были неплохие скидки; о том, что Боб достал хорошие билеты на представление китайского цирка, которое Хельга уже давно хотела посмотреть. И не было разговоров ни о выдающихся достижениях Ольги, ни о новых моделях мобильных телефонах, ни о съемках в рекламе. «Как же это здорово, - подумала Хельга, - когда семья такая сплоченная».

Однако ужин прервал очередной телефонный звонкок, и Хельга пошла взять трубку.

\- Алло. Хельга? Это Арнольд.

\- Арнольд? - Хельга обмерла, услышав _его_ обеспокоенный голос. - Что тебе надо?

\- Как у тебя дела? Что там с твоей мамой?

Хельга сделала глубокий вдох и только тогда смогла ответить:

\- Все в порядке, у нее несколько ушибов и царапин, но ничего страшного. А… что ты хотел, Арнольд?

\- Да вот узнать, как ты там, мы все были ошарашены такой печальной новостью.

\- Ничего, я же уже сказала… Да, я вспомнила, теперь понимаю почему ты звонишь. Мы ведь должны были сегодня поработать над рефератом, но у меня не получилось.

\- Хельга, я не… - начал что-то объяснять Арнольд, но Хельга его перебила.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, что, поскольку ты собирал материал для отчета - тебе и надлежит стать единоличным автором статьи. К тому же, я аж никак не юный натуралист и этими вещами никогда не интересовалась. Займись отчетом сам, ладно? Я напишу что-нибудь по другой теме, в другой раз. Ну все, пока!

Хельга, не дожидаясь ответа Арнольда, повесила трубку. Замечательный ужин с семьей был испорчен.


	5. Соперники

**Глава 5.** **Соперники**

_Любовь, зачем ты мучаешь меня? (с)_

Для Хельги было очевидно, что Арнольд позвонил потому, что она не пришла к нему писать реферат, а не потому, что он о ней беспокоился. Поэтому даже не дала шанса объясниться.

На следующий день Арнольд хотел снова попытаться с ней поговорить, но все никак не получалось – Хельга была то с Фиби, то с Карлом, то куда-то вообще исчезала. На уроке истории Арнольд даже написал ей записку, но мистер Симмонс весьма некстати стал рядом и Арнольд не осмелился ее передать.

Пятница прошла подобным образом – Хельга его не замечала и не задирала. Как будто какая-то устоявшаяся стабильная часть жизни Арнольда была стерта, и он ощущал непривычную пустоту в душе и одиночество.

В дополнение ко всему, в субботу Хельга не поехала со всеми на пейнтбол. Арнольд больше не мог оставаться в неизвестности и хотел прояснить ситуацию как можно скорей. Он решил при случае поговорить и с Карлом, и такой удобный случай представился как раз на Лосином острове.

Всего на Лосиный остров из класса поехало десять человек. Кто-то не смог, кто-то отказался в последний момент. К удивлению Арнольда, на остров поехал Карл. За эту учебную неделю он не проявлял особого дружелюбия к новым одноклассникам, и, хотя его игра в бейсбол была высококлассной и все, особенно девочки, были от него в восторге, он все равно вел себя довольно отстраненно, не интересуясь делами и развлечениями товарищей. Да, он был мил и учтив, если того требовала ситуация, но сам не проявлял интереса, не просил никого о помощи. Он был сам по себе. Или с Хельгой. Казалось, единственный, кто его действительно интересовал, это она. Ронда, когда Хельга не слышала, даже ехидно выразилась, что Карл переехал в Нью-Йорк из-за Хельги Патаки. И действительно: при любой возможности Карл старался сесть именно с Хельгой, если работали в парах, если что непонятно - спросить у нее, а не кого-то другого. Хельга на него тоже реагировала не так, как обычно на других одноклассников – с издевкой, или непосредственно высказывая то, что думает. Нет, она вела себя тихо и спокойно, давала Карлу конкретные ответы или советы, и улыбалась. Арнольд настолько не привык видеть такую расслабленную милую улыбку на лице Хельги, насколько же ему было невдомек, почему именно Карл оказывает на нее такое влияние. Ну и главный вопрос – они действительно пара?

Вначале этот вопрос звучал для Арнольда нечетко, но ближе к концу недели стал просто мучительным. С тех недавних пор, как Карл появился в их классе и в их жизни, Арнольд чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

…Прибыв на Лосиный остров в компании неизменного Эла, ребята разделились на две команды. Капитанами назначили Арнольда и Стинки. Вначале Арнольд выбрал себе в команду Джеральда, а Стинки – Сида. Оставалось еще 6 человек, из которых в пейнтбол, как всем было известно, хорошо играл Керли – он был безрассуден и взбалмошен, шел напролом, и никто не сомневался, что Арнольд следующим выберет именно его, но вместо этого он произнес: «Карл!». Джеральд поднял бровь в ответ на такой выбор, но ничего не сказал. Вслед за Карлом в команду Арнольда попали Надин и, поскольку Арнольд выбирал вторым, оставшийся Юджин.

Все ребята разобрали снаряжение, затем капитаны команд стали готовить стратегию нападения и защиты. По жребию, цитаделью группы Арнольда стала пещера Эда Хропящего, а Стинки – знакомый большинству членов бывшего клуба для мальчиков лагерь у поваленной сосны. Расстояние, конечно, было солидным, и Арнольд уже не раз в этом убедился, но времени было много – весь теплый солнечный субботний день, поэтому все проголосовали за длинную игру.

…И игра действительно затянулась, причем еще в середине игры стало ясно, что команда Арнольда проигрывает. Юджин выбыл первым, за ним – Надин, когда «враги» стали подгонять игроков команды Арнольда к их собственному «командному посту». В таких условиях Арнольду показалось лучшей тактикой - вести оборону. А для этого оставалось добраться до пещеры. Оставшиеся игроки разделились и побежали разными путями. Когда до входа в пещеру Арнольду оставалось преодолеть всего несколько десятков метров – он услышал крик позади – Джеральда тоже «выбили» из строя. Ничего не оставалось, как продолжать бежать вперед. Возможно, враг уже понял этот план, и в пещере тоже была засада? Арнольд уже собрался было стрелять наобум, когда услышал резкое: «Стой!».

Из полумрака пещеры вышел Карл. Он тоже держал Арнольда на мушке.

\- А это ты! Заходи. Я видел, как «подстрелили» твоего друга... Жаль, - нейтральным тоном добавил он.

\- Да, похоже, остались только мы вдвоем, – заметил Арнольд.

\- Но «патронов» еще много, впереди - открытое пространство. Нам будет не сложно обороняться. Ну или, по крайней мере, некоторое время продержать защиту, – Карл улыбнулся.

\- Похоже на то, – Арнольд чуть натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Предлагаю разделиться. Я буду просматривать одну часть пространства, а ты - другую.

\- Неплохая идея, – ответил Арнольд, подумав при этом, что ему самому, как капитану, следовало предлагать тактику дальнейшего поведения. – Ты часто играл в пейнтбол?

\- Доводилось, – уклончиво ответил Карл. – Неплохая игра. Развивает навыки победителя, не считаешь?

\- Я бы сказал, что она развивает командный дух и стремление… – начал было объяснять свое мнение Арнольд, но тут же засомневался, действительно ли им хватало командного духа для успеха.

\- Стремление к победе? – продолжал гнуть пока не ясную Арнольду линию Карл.

\- Защищать своих. И выжить самому, – ответил Арнольд.

Он только было заметил, что трава немного справа стала как-то неестественно колебаться, как Карл уже выстрелил. Они услышали, звук падения, а затем раздался злобный шепот, не узнать который было невозможно – самый опасный игрок Керли наконец был повержен!

\- А разве это не одно и то же? – продолжил дискуссию Карл, когда они оба успокоились после внезапной атаки.

Арнольд не нашелся, что ответить. Вместо того, чтобы приступить к патрулированию, он обратил внимание на Карла – этот мальчик явно знал и как играть, и как выживать. Карл вроде бы простодушно улыбался, но Арнольду было как-то не по себе, при этом он не мог четко описать свои ощущения, кроме того, что новому однокласснику он не доверял. Арнольд не мог избавиться от ощущения, что под маской вполне дружелюбного простака тот что-то скрывал.

\- А что это у тебя за медальон или часы? – попытался перевести разговор на другую тему Арнольд, заметив часть золоченого корпуса и цепочку, выглядывавшие у Карла из кармана парусиновых брюк.

Реакция Карла на этот вполне безобидный вопрос Арнольда поразила – впервые на спокойном лице одноклассника он увидел проблески неуверенности или даже страха. Почему?

\- А, ну, это … - острый на язык Карл вдруг замялся с ответом, и это выглядело еще подозрительней.

Арнольду стало очень любопытно, что же это все-таки за вещь, которая вводит хладнокровного одноклассника в такое смятение. Он «надавил»:

\- Так что это? 

\- Часы. Но они не работают. Я отнесу их сегодня на починку, – уже овладев собой, почти не запинаясь, произнес Карл.

\- Больше на медальон похоже, – заметил Арнольд.

Но, казалось, Карл его больше не слушал. Он внимательно вглядывался в заросли кустов и деревья. Его лицо снова обрело непробиваемое выражение.

\- Но если это часы, позволь взглянуть? Дедушка меня немного учил, как их чинить, – Арнольд решил подойти к вопросу с другой стороны.

\- Хорошо, Арнольд, – ответил Карл после небольшой паузы. - Но потом. Давай патрулировать наш блокпост?

\- Ладно, – согласился Арнольд и задумался.

Может быть, ему все кажется? Он слишком предвзято относится к новичку. Карл немного отстраненный, но по большому счету - милый и дружелюбный мальчик. А его, Арнольда, недоверие и неприятие вызваны тем, что Хельга с появлением Карла проявляет к нему больше интереса и расположения, чем к Арнольду. С другой стороны, почему она должна проявлять чувства к Арнольду? Как же узнать…

В это время задвигалась трава уже ближе к зоне просмотра периметра Арнольдом - он выстрелил, но слишком поздно.

\- Мимо, жаль, – без издевки заметил Карл.

Арнольд решился.

\- Карл, скажи, вы с Хельгой…

\- Да? – Карл удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Вы с Хельгой давно… - Арнольд снова сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, - дружите?

Карл поставил ружье на пол, оперся на него и удивленно посмотрел на собеседника.

\- Мы? Ну мы, как это тебе сказать… Мы не друзья.

\- Не друзья? – сглотнул Арнольд.

\- Мы познакомились этим летом в Китае, и между нами возникли…

Арнольду казалось, что Карл был сосредоточен на разговоре с ним, но вдруг за долю секунды он подхватил снова свое ружье, прицелился и выстрелил. Вдали снова послышался звук падающего тела. По подсчету Арнольда, оставалось еще два противника.

\- … определенные отношения, – как ни в чем ни бывало закончил Карл, когда поменял обойму.

\- А, понятно, – кивнул Арнольд, думая, имел ли ввиду Карл то, о чем он думал.

\- Я надеюсь на это, – серьезно ответил Карл, и вдруг резко развернулся к Арнольду, при этом дуло его ружья как бы ненароком было направлено в сторону капитана команды. – Я надеюсь, что _все_ это поймут. И не будут нам мешать.

Арнольд не нашелся что ответить. Последняя реплика Карла звучала очень неоднозначно. Похоже, они с Хельгой действительно встречаются, и Карл не хочет, чтобы их отношениям мешали.

Над головой Арнольда просвистела пуля и кляксой размазалась на стенке позади. Похоже, он слишком высунулся, следует быть более осмотрительным. А может быть, наоборот, не стоит?

\- Знаешь, Карл, мы здесь уже час сидим. Оставайся охранять блокпост и знамя, а я иду в наступление. И будь что будет.

С этими словами Арнольд выстрелил несколько раз в направлении, откуда стреляли в последний раз, а сам выскочил из пещеры в противоположном. Справа и слева от него растения окрашивались разноцветными кляксами, но каким-то образом ему удавалось избежать прямого попадания. В конце концов, он удалился на некоторое расстояние, спрятался в кустарнике, вид из которого хорошо просматривался со всех сторон, и замер. Через какое-то время он услышал шаги. Кто-то приближался, а Арнольд старался не дышать. Еще несколько мгновений – и он заметил долговязый профиль Стинки, без труда угадывающийся за камуфляжем и густой растительностью. Арнольд прицелился и… Попал! Стинки держал знамя!

Арнольд незамедлительно пополз в его направлении. Приблизившись, он уже было протянул руку, чтобы взять трофей, означающий предпоследний шаг к победе, но уцепился за воздух.

Арнольд поднял голову – над ним стоял Карл и держал знамя.

\- Неожиданная атака – это неплохо, Арнольд. Но не всегда позволяет выиграть. После того, как ты убежал, я пристрелил еще одного, последнего. Игра закончена, – с этими словами Карл протянул Арнольду руку.

Арнольд встал сам. Он собирался было возразить, что Карлу следовало оставаться охранять пещеру, но потом передумал. «Похоже, мы враги» - пронеслось у него в голове.

**.ххх.**

Все воскресенье Хельга тщательно собиралась на свидание с Карлом. На самом деле она не планировала придумывать что-то особенное, не неожиданно Мириам проявила настойчивое желание обновить дочке гардероб. С утра они сходили в большой торговый центр и купили Хельге новое платье – шелковое, темно-синего цвета. «Почти маленькое черное платье» - как назвала его Мириам. Сама Хельга не очень разбиралась в фасонах и, если уж возникала сильная необходимость в нарядной одежде, присматривалась к гардеробу Ронды. Инициатива Мириам вызвала у Хельги умиление  - обычно материнский инстинкт у Мириам проявлялся только в крайних ситуациях и, к сожалению, его хватало ненадолго.

Так что Хельга ловила момент и наслаждалась им. После покупки платья они зашли в салон, где обеим сделали прически – Мириам накрутила кудряшки, а Хельге сделали вечернюю прическу. Она уже успела рассказать матери, что мальчик пригласил ее в кино, вот Мириам и решила, что Хельга обязательно должна хорошо выглядеть.

…В половину шестого Хельга была уже полностью готова, и в точно назначенное время в дверь позвонил Карл. Хельга про себя отметила, что, очевидно, наряд ее удался, так как Карл выглядел впечатленным. Он поцеловал ей руку и подарил алую розу. Хельга не очень любила всякие там цветы - по крайней мере так ей казалось раньше, но получив этот красивый цветок от Карла, она сама себе вынуждена была признаться, что ей было приятно.

Хельга всю эту неделю мучительно думала, что же ей делать. Возможно, если бы не разговор с Фиби, которая пыталась ее убедить в том, что у Арнольда со временем могут проснуться чувства, ей было бы легче. С одной стороны, объявить о взаимоотношениях с другим человеком к чему-то обязывало, но главное – это раз и навсегда убивало надежду заполучить Арнольда. С другой стороны, Хельга очень устала от своей односторонней любви, и, возможно, Бог послал ее измученной душе спасение в виде Карла, поэтому грех было отказаться от такой возможности. Карл, в отличие от Арнольда, был ведущим, а не ведомым, и Хельге очень нравилось наконец чувствовать себя с ним нормальной девушкой. Не тянуть во всех вопросах ярмо самой, чем она благополучно занималась с трех лет. Новая Хельга, которая шла в красивом платье на каблуках под руку с Карлом (в черном костюме с бабочкой!) ей безумно нравилась.

Кинотеатр находился всего в нескольких кварталах от ее дома, поэтому они решили пройтись пешком. Хельга планировала дать окончательный ответ Карлу после просмотра фильма.

Когда они подошли к кинотеатру, Карл оставил Хельгу подождать на кресле в фойе, а сам пошел покупать билеты. Хельга достала из клатча зеркальце, и собиралась было поправить выбившуюся из прически прядь волос, но в своем отражении на заднем плане заметила… _их_!!!

Лайла с Арнольдом, невероятно!

Парочка зашла в кинотеатр как ни в чем ни бывало. Ненавистная деревенщина Лайла что-то щебетала Арнольду на ухо, а он мило ей улыбался. Оба были одеты в вечерние наряды. Проклятье! Хельге хотелось провалиться сквозь пол или чтобы вместо сумочки в ее руках оказалась бейсбольная бита.

Но Арнольд с Лайлой, хотя проходили всего в нескольких шагах от Хельги, не замечали ее в упор, поглощенные своей беседой. Они направились к стойке с попкорном: Арнольд купил одно большое ведерко и две бутылки кока-колы. Очевидно, билеты у них уже были куплены, поэтому сладкая парочка прошла сразу в зрительный зал.

Хельга все еще смотрела им вслед, когда подошел Карл.

\- Смотри, я купил хорошие билеты в 10 ряду. Сеанс вот-вот начнется. Пойдем?

Хельга стала внимательно рассматривать паркет под ногами.

\- Знаешь, Карл, что-то мне расхотелось смотреть фильм.

\- Хельга, что случилось? – забеспокоился Карл. Очевидно выражение лица ее выдавало.

\- Ну понимаешь… - кому-кому, а ему Хельга не осмеливалась врать, - Арнольд здесь.

\- Вот как? – Карл задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

\- С Лайлой, – тихо уточнила Хельга.

\- Ясно, – сухо подытожил Карл.

Хельга вдруг разозлилась. Почему Арнольд со своей девкой должны портить ей свидание? Ну и пусть встречаются, она всегда знала, что этим и закончится - если никакие ее ухищрения, чтобы разделить эту пару, до сих пор не сработали, значит, так тому и быть. А она не собирается из-за того, что они пришли в тот же кинотеатр, киснуть и разводить сопли. Арнольд с Лайлой – ну и прекрасно! А она – с Карлом. И нечего прятаться, пора уже начать смотреть фактам в лицо.

\- А знаешь что, Карл… Карл? – Хельга посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ну их! Пойдем смотреть кино вместе!

\- Ты уверена? – Карл взял Хельгу за руку.

\- Да, я уверена, – твердо ответила Хельга и, крепко сжав руку Карла, поднялась с кресла и они прошли в зрительный зал.

Но судьба приготовила Хельге еще одно испытание на прочность. Когда они сели на свои места, оказалось, что их соседи справа – не кто иной, как Арнольд с Лайлой.

Первым нашелся что сказать Карл.

\- О, какой неожиданный сюрприз! Арнольд с прекрасной дамой. Лайла, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Да, меня зовут Лайла, - улыбнулась в ответ на приветствие девочка и на ее щеках появились ямочки. - Так здорово, что у нас с вами места рядом. Фильм обещает быть интересным.

«Ага, у _нас_ с _вами_ – это очень хорошо сказано, - подумала Хельга. - Еще бы сказанула: «У меня и моего парня…». Курица сельская!»

\- Да, очень неожиданная встреча. Ты с Хельгой, – у произносившего эти слова Арнольда было очень удивленно-растерянное выражение лица. Сердце Хельги ёкнуло.

\- Это неожиданно? – спросил Карл.

\- То, что мы попали на один киносеанс и наши места рядом, – уточнил Арнольд.

\- Ничего неожиданного, – нашлась Хельга. – В нашем районе всего один хороший кинотеатр, вот все сюда и ходят. Не удивлюсь, если половина наших одноклассников где-то тоже здесь торчат.

Хельга сделала вид, что осматривает помещение, а на самом деле пыталась потянуть время, чтобы прийти в себя после крайне неприятной встречи с Арнольдом. И Лайлой!

**.ххх.**

Карл ненавязчиво предложил Лайле сесть рядом с ним, а Хельгу усадил ближе к проходу - таким образом, между ней и Арнольдом сидели два человека. Хочет разделить? У Арнольда все не шли из головы двусмысленные слова Карла, которые он произнес на острове. Он вел себя так, словно считал, что Хельга принадлежит Арнольду, и собирался ее увести. Но они же никогда не встречались, почему у него возникли такие предпосылки? Эту загадку Арнольд пока не мог разгадать.

До начала киносеанса оставалось еще около 10 минут. Лайла читала программку новых лент, которые должны были выйти на большой экран этой осенью, и иногда что-то интересное зачитывала Арнольду. Сегодня они должны были смотреть романтическую комедию. О том, что все же не стоило идти с Лайлой в кинотеатр, Арнольд начал жалеть еще с тех пор, как зашел за ней домой, как они и договаривались раньше.

Как странно все получалось! Еще совсем недавно о романтическом свидании с Лайлой Арнольд мог только мечтать. Конечно, он знал, что ее подговорил Джеральд и она не расценивает это свидание как «романтическое», а скорей как дружескую встречу, но раньше такой бы расклад событий Арнольда не смутил. Теперь он думал о том, что если бы сегодняшняя встреча была настоящим свиданием, все было бы только хуже. Лайла милая, обаятельная, добрая, всегда расскажет кучу интересных забавных историй про деревенскую жизнь. Она – замечательный друг, которого приятно послушать, который может посочувствовать. Раньше Арнольду казалось, что между ними может возникнуть что-то большее, что он испытывает к ней романтические чувства. Но со временем первое яркое впечатление, влюбленность прошла. Помимо обсуждения кузена Арнольда, у них не было общих тем для разговора, общих стремлений и мечтаний, какой-то невидимой глазу родственности душ. Лайла вдруг стала ему интересна именно так, как он был интересен ей раньше – как друг и не больше.

…Фильм оказался не очень интересным – стандартная скучноватая любовная история, когда в жизни главных героев возникает куча противоречивых обстоятельств мешающих тому, чтобы быть вместе, но, несмотря на все невзгоды, все заканчивается хеппи-эндом.

В какой-то момент фильма Лейла показала Арнольду своим тоненьким пальчиком на экран, пытаясь обратить его внимание на главную героиню, державшую на руках маленькую белую козочку. Арнольд наоборот оторвался от экрана в намерении посмотреть на Хельгу с Карлом, но в полумраке зала даже рядом сидящих людей, увы, было видно очень плохо. Возможно, они держаться за руки? В момент, когда на экране показали небо и он стал светлым, Арнольд смог увидеть блеск глаз Хельги и смутную полуулыбку. Фильм Арнольду не особо нравился, но он с удовольствием посмотрел бы его еще раз, если бы они с Хельгой сидели вместе. Можно было бы взять ее за руку…

В это время весь зал захихикал – на экране главный герой, по уши испачкавшийся в навозе, протягивал главной героине букетик таких же испачканных полевых цветов.

Арнольд почувствовал приступ тошноты. Он прошептал Лайле извинения, осторожно вылез из их ряда в другую сторону от  Хельги с Карлом и вышел в фойе. Фух, свежий воздух, наконец! В зале была такая духота.

Он отправился в туалетную комнату: подержал руки под холодной водой, снял галстук, засунув его в карман, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Все же как для сентября погода стояла слишком жаркая. Затем Арнольд взглянул на себя в зеркало и увидел в нем взволнованного расстроенного подростка, который запутался в своих чувствах, боясь признаться самому себе в самом главном, поэтому ничего и не предпринимал, в то время как время как его счастье уводили у него из-под носа.

В эмоциональном порыве Арнольд с чувством хлопнул кулаком по умывальнику. Неужели Хельга не понимает, что Карл двуличный засранец? Как они могут встречаться?!

Несколько раз омыв лицо холодной водой и понемногу успокаиваясь, Арнольд решил, что после киносеанса обязательно поговорит с Хельгой. Или подерется с Карлом. Или и то, и другое.

**.ххх.**

Хельга ерзала на сиденье с тех самых пор, как туда села. Появление Арнольда с Лайлой в одно и то же время в одном и том же кинотеатре было для нее как гром среди ясного неба, но то, что их места находились рядом – это уже чересчур!

Когда огни погасли и началась демонстрация фильма, Хельга украдкой посмотрела на Арнольда – Лайла снова что-то нежно шептала ему прямо в ухо. Фу, какая гадость! Хоть бы постыдились так себя вести в общественном месте! «Впрочем, - вспомнила Хельга, - это же кинотеатр, и влюбленные сюда приходят именно для этой цели».

Хельга собралась было взять Карла за руку, но передумала. Нет. Она еще не готова начать встречаться с Карлом. За последние две недели произошло слишком много разных событий, еще не до конца успевших уложиться у нее в голове, а делать необдуманные поступки, которые повлекут за собой последствия, ей не хотелось. Еще ей не очень хотелось самой себе признаваться, что на самом деле жизнь без Арнольда она бы еще могла пережить, но видеть его с другой – пока что это было совершенно невозможно. Хельга была расстроена тем, что по-прежнему ревновала и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Когда Хельга снова взглянула на место, где сидел Арнольд, там никого не было. Ушел куда-то? Может за дополнительной порцией попкорна, чтобы Лайла продолжала портить фильм отвратительным чавканьем и мерзкими запахами горелого жира? Еще и жарко так! Они с Карлом ничего не взяли с собой, хотя он и предлагал купить лимонад. Но Хельга была насколько шокирована тем, что Арнольд здесь, рядом, что могла думать только об этом, поэтому на автомате ответила Карлу «Нет!», о чем теперь жалела.

Арнольд ушел, а герои фильма в это время прятались от своих преследователей и разговаривали шепотом. Должно быть, поэтому особенно четко и ясно доносились со стороны Лайлы невозможно громкие звуки: чав-чав… чав-чав… чав-чав…

Нет, это просто невыносимо!!

Хельга почувствовала на лбу испарину, она больше не могла здесь находиться! Второпях извинившись перед Карлом, она выскочила из зала так быстро, как могла, учитывая строгий покрой платья.

…В фойе было уже не так душно, и не были слышны раздражающие звуки поедания Лайлой попкорна. Хельга для себя решила, что больше никогда не купит это блюдо. Она прислонилась к стене. И все же, почему они не могли сходить к кино в какой-то другой день? Почему Арнольд оказался здесь и сейчас с этой дурехой, будто лишний раз напоминая Хельге: «Я буду мучить тебя до самой старости, а ты будешь меня любить вечно и ревновать от всего сердца».

Хельга зло сбросила босоножки и выдернула шпильки из прически. От непривычных каблуков болели натертые ноги, а сейчас ей больше всего хотелось что-то рвать, пинать и ругаться. Поэтому Хельга некоторое время и ругалась вполголоса, находясь в закоулке коридора где никого больше не было, и нервно отрывала от платья приклеенные к корсету пайетки. Через некоторое время немного пришла в себя и вспомнила, что собиралась купить попить чего-нибудь прохладительного. Но сначала следовало привести себя в порядок.

…Туалет был общим для мужчин и женщин. То есть там было общее фойе с рукомойниками, которое вело в комнаты с табличками «М» и «Ж». Зайдя туда, не ожидавшая никаких новых сюрпризов, Хельга тут же наткнулась на Арнольда. Он стоял, опираясь руками на раковину, очевидно, умывался, так как капли воды стекали с его челки. Хельга замерла, не в состоянии сообразить, что же ей дальше делать – быстренько выйти отсюда, пока он ее не заметил, или же сделать вид, что она его не замечает. Пока несколько секунд она находилась в этих сложных раздумьях, Арнольд успел увидеть ее в отражении зеркала и резко обернулся.

У Хельги и вовсе душа ушла в пятки. Арнольд - в полу расстегнутой рубашке, с мокрыми волосами; Арнольд - который так пронзительно смотрит на нее. Хельга почувствовала, что ее ноги стали «ватными» и она сглотнула комок в горле. Господи, _как_ же она его любит!

Арнольд сделал шаг ей навстречу и Хельга невольно попятилась.

\- Хельга… - с непонятной ей интонацией тихо произнес Арнольд.

\- Арнольд? – с трудом прошептала Хельга.

Он продолжал к ней приближаться, а отступать уже было некуда – Хельга ощутила спиной прохладную стенку, дверь оставалась в стороне.

Арнольд был уже рядом, поднял руку и дотронулся до ее волос.

\- Ты изменила прическу?

Хельга попыталась придумать какое-нибудь язвительное замечание, но мозг упрямо не хотел ее слушаться, поэтому временно немая Хельга просто кивнула в ответ.

\- Тебе так хорошо! Ты… такая красивая!

Он что, белены объелся или в напитке, который он приобрел, был алкоголь? Но сердце Хельги запело: «Арнольд сказал, что я красивая!!!», и она снова, вопреки здравому смыслу, простодушно ему улыбнулась.

\- Я так люблю твою милую улыбку! – продолжал говорить комплименты Арнольд.

Он дотронулся до ее лица. Хельга замерла.

\- Я так тебя…

В это же время дверь туалетной комнаты распахнулась, и внутрь зашел Карл. Арнольд и Хельга, не сговариваясь, быстро отскочили друг от друга: Хельга – в угол, Арнольд – к умывальникам.

\- Хельга? Ты неважно себя чувствуешь? – Карл осмотрелся по сторонам и нахмурился, заметив Арнольда. - Я беспокоился и искал тебя.

\- Все в порядке, Карл. Мне просто стало… жарко и хотелось освежиться, - Хельга снова обрела дар речи, но, как ни старалась, не могла посмотреть другу в глаза. Ей казалось, что она в чем-то сильно согрешила, хотя, вроде бы, ничего крамольного и не случилось.

\- Согласен. Сегодня довольно жарко… Я вижу, нашему другу Арнольду тоже стало жарко, - очень холодным тоном добавил Карл.

Арнольд сделал вид, что его не заметил и, вытерев руки одноразовой салфеткой, обошел Карла и вышел из помещения. Карл вопросительно взглянул на Хельгу.

\- Помочь чем-нибудь?

Но Хельга все еще не могла смотреть на него. Чтобы неловкая пауза не затянулась, она предложила:

\- Может, пойдем в кафетерий, выпьем чего-нибудь прохладного?

**.ххх.**

Арнольд вернулся в кинозал. Лайла, казалось, и не заметила его отсутствия: внимательно продолжала смотреть за действием на экране. Арнольд посмотрел на часы – до конца сеанса оставалось еще полчаса. Скорей бы!

Он не знал, что на него нашло. Но то, что он сделал, казалось ему правильным и закономерным. Если бы не появление Карла, то Арнольд был уверен: в его отношениях с Хельгой все стало бы на свои места, так, как должно быть. Да, если бы не Карл… Он появился слишком неожиданно, и момент для объяснения с Хельгой был упущен. Возможно, стоило разобраться с ним раз и навсегда, но выяснять с ним отношения при Хельге казалось вульгарно и дико. Завтра он увидит их обоих в школе, тогда, возможно, попытается поговорить с ними поодиночке и в более располагающей общению, чем туалетная комната кинотеатра, обстановке.

Пока Арнольд раздумывал о своих дальнейших действиях, фильм подошел к концу. Воодушевленная увиденным, Лайла что-то рассказывала Арнольду по поводу сюжета, но он слушал ее в пол-уха и не всегда в тему поддакивал. Выйдя из здания, Лайла сказала, что провожать ее не надо, потому что она хочет зайти в книжный магазин. А вообще, она собиралась поднять Арнольду настроение, так как Джеральд сказал, что его лучший друг в последнее время грустный и странно себя ведет, да и не только Джеральд это замечает. Но, как она ни старалась, ничего не получилось. Похоже, Арнольд весь погружен в свои мысли и не хочет с ней общаться. Нет – значит не надо. Но ему не мешало бы пересмотреть свои взгляды на друзей.

Не успел Арнольд толком попрощаться с Лайлой, как она скрылась за поворотом. Он решил, что завтра непременно попросит у нее прощение. И при случае попросит у кузена Арни для нее автограф.

Сразу идти домой Арнольд тоже не хотел, поэтому решил какое-то время побродить по городу. Уже стемнело, уличные фонари бросали таинственные блики на мостовую и случайных прохожих – это был романтический вечер для влюбленных парочек, но Арнольд гулял один.

Проходя мимо парка, он заметил у входа Ронду и, обрадовавшись знакомому лицу, направился было к ней, поприветствовать. Его удивило то, что девочка была сама на себя не похожа – в темных очках, в длинном плаще и держала в руках зонтик. Арнольд взглянул на небо. Да, не зря сегодня так было душно и быстро стемнело – собирались дождевые облака. Но это Арнольда не пугало – промокнет, ну и ладно. А вот Ронда, очевидно, не собиралась попадать под дождь. Но зачем ей черные очки?

Ронда прогуливалась туда-сюда вдоль ограды и, пока Арнольд к ней подходил, раз 5 посмотрела на часы. Он замедлил шаг: похоже, она кого-то ждала, а он может помешать. Так и случилось: в то самое мгновение, как Арнольд подумал о варианте свидания, к ней подошел не менее законспирированный, чем она, мальчик – в шляпе и длинной накидке. Арнольду стало интересно, что же произойдет дальше, и он остановился у ближайшего столба.

Таинственный мистер Икс вручил Ронде какой-то сверток. Она, казалось, была недовольна – даже большие черные очки не скрывали нахмуренного выражения лица. Затем загадочный кавалер протянул ей руку, и Ронда, немного поколебавшись, протянула ему свою и они отправились в глубину парка. Но прежде чем они скрылись из виду, порыв ветра всколыхнул подол накидки кавалера Ронды и Арнольд заметил знакомые полосатые носки. Невероятно! Это же Керли! Так они и на самом деле встречаются?!

Сложно было бы найти более неподходящих друг другу партнеров. Ронда – аристократка и модница, высокая, симпатичная, словно модель, всегда смотревшая на людей ниже ее рангом свысока. Керли… Начнем с того, что однажды Ронда записала его номером один в список «бешеных». Если сказать мягко, то у Керли слишком буйная фантазия и неуравновешенная психика. Конечно, за последний год он немного подрос и теперь они с Рондой, пожалуй, одного роста. Но его родители работают в химчистке, а это не уровень принцессы Ронды. Да и вообще, что у них может быть общего? Но вот… Однажды они на что-то поспорили. Подробностей Арнольд не знал, почему они делали вид, что встречаются. Но это был единственный случай, когда Керли действительно вел себя более-менее адекватно. Всем известно, что Ронда симпатична Керли, но настоящая влюбленная пара -это так же маловероятно, как и то, что у Арнольда могли возникнуть нежные чувства к вечно обижавшей его Хельге. Какая ирония судьбы!

Подумав над этими жизненными каверзами, Арнольд пришел к выводу, что и невозможное, похоже, бывает возможным. Если бы только… Первая крупная капля дождя приземлилась ему на нос и тут же прозвучал оглушительный раскат грома. Арнольд подумал, что все же стоит поторопиться домой, чтобы в дальнейшем не воспользоваться услугами родителей Керли – Арнольд был в своем парадном костюме, и очень не хотелось сдавать его в чистку. До дома оставалось еще несколько кварталов, и Арнольд ускорил шаг.

Но, озираясь по сторонам, Арнольд заметил один очень знакомый дом и решил подойти поближе. Это был дом семьи Патаки. Арнольд много раз проходил мимо, поскольку он находился на центральной дороге, ведущей в парк. Он даже несколько раз заходил внутрь, в основном – помогать Хельге, которая разыгрывала мнимые болезни или проблемы, а однажды был вынужден заглянуть за мусорники, когда искал сбежавшего Эбнера. Но еще никогда Арнольд не смотрел в окна этого дома.

Уже стемнело, и можно было угадать очертания некоторых предметов. На первом этаже отблескивали блики от телевизора – Хельга рассказывала, что после работы Большой Боб не заснет, если не посмотрит какой-нибудь матч или глупую передачу про сасквоча или зеленожабрых марсиан. В глубине другой комнаты можно было рассмотреть рояль – сестра Хельги Ольга – многократная победительница конкурсов пианистов, и Хельга упоминала на острове, что сестра постоянно гастролирует. А вот там, наверное, кухня – из окна выходит труба вытяжки.

Спальня Хельги, насколько Арнольд помнил, находилась на втором этаже – судя по всему, два крайних окна справа. На одном из них сидел плюшевый мишка. Арнольд вспомнил, что как-то, когда Хельга потеряла память после того, как он случайно попал ей мячом по голове, а потом провел домой и уложил спать, он положил этого мишку ей в кровать и накрыл Хельгу розовым покрывалом. Она любит розовый цвет, у нее вся спальня в пастельных тонах, и в школу она тоже ходит в основном в розовом. Впрочем, ей идет.

…Арнольд вдруг словил себя на том, что стоит прямо напротив входной двери и его рука уже тянется к звонку. Он быстро себя одернул: на кого он похож и что себе позволяет? В мокром костюме, неизвестно дома ли вообще Хельга, и что ей сказать? Но рука снова непроизвольно потянулась к звонку. Однако нажать Арнольд так и не успел.

\- Арнольд? Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Арнольд быстро развернулся на каблуках. Хельга стояла на пороге всего в полушаге от него. Она не промокла так, как он, но козырек парадного ее не прикрывал от дождя и крупные капли падали прямо на ее удивленное лицо, обнаженные плечи и приклеивали к телу ткань вечернего платья.

Арнольд заворожено сделал шаг навстречу. Хельга часто моргала, ее тушь, разбавленная дождевой влагой, окрашивала щеки девочки печальными разводами. Казалось, что она плачет… Арнольд, взяв Хельгу за талию, притянул ее под козырек, где было сухо, и протер тыльной стороной руки ее лицо.

\- Арнольд, что ты делаешь? – только и успела произнести Хельга.

Арнольд ее целовал.

**.ххх.**

В понедельник утром Хельга помнила довольно смутно события предыдущего вечера. Делая себе завтрак - овсяные хлопья с молоком, - она пришла к логическому выводу, что все, что случилось после ее возвращения домой, - ей приснилось. А как иначе все объяснить?

В кино они с Карлом встретили сладкую парочку – Арнольда с Лайлой. Потом случилась какая-то странная сцена в туалетной комнате, будто Арнольд хотел Хельге что-то сказать. Она была сама не своя от очередного острого приступа любви к Арнольду, но пришел Карл и помешал выяснению отношений. Хельга очень устала и от каблуков, и от созерцания подружки Арнольда, и от мерзких запахов ее попкорна. Когда они с Карлом, недосмотрев фильм, сидели в кафе, Хельга часто зевала и на все вопросы Карла отвечала только «Да» или «Нет». Карла, впрочем, ее упадок сил не смущал: он весь аж светился, похоже, он был несказанно счастлив, что они пошли на свидание, а она была рада, что у нее есть друг, с которым можно и поговорить, и помолчать. Как раз сегодня было это самое помолчать. А что поделаешь? «Фильм - нудный, Лайла - вонючая, Арнольд – дурак, да еще и спать хочется» – думала она, возвращаясь домой.

Можно было бы и пройтись пешком, но Хельга с трудом доползла даже до кафетерия, настолько натерла ноги, а Карл долго извинялся, что сегодня особенный день, но, к огромному сожалению, он не может ее провести, так как обещал… По правде говоря, его объяснений сонная Хельга не запомнила, да и было ей в общем-то все равно – проведет, не проведет. Она еще не привыкла к такого рода ухаживаниям. Карл усадил ее на такси, а через несколько минут начался дождь. Такси подъехало к самому парадному, но десяток метров пришлось все равно пройти пешком. Хельга уже собиралась было накинуть на голову накидку и пробежать до парадного, сняв вконец замучавшие ее лодочки, но заметила у двери постороннего человека.

Сердце Хельги пропустило удар. Невероятно! Почему, ну _почему_ снова Арнольд?!

Он что, хотел зайти к ним в дом? Но зачем? Хельге тут же полезли в голову самые невероятные мысли. Она забыла что-то в кинотеатре, он нашел и принес? Бред! Он бы завтра отдал ей это в школе! Может быть, он напился и перепутал собственный дом, у них ведь похожие крылечки? Но он даже не старшеклассник и уж точно не пьет до потери соображения. Так, может быть, он упал и ударился? У него поехала крыша, поэтому он и пришел к Хельге? Несмотря на всю абсурдность подобного предположение, в данный момент оно казалось Хельге самым реальным вариантом, потому что вряд ли Арнольд пришел признаваться в любви Ольге или чинить трубы.

Хельга подошла поближе – так и есть, Арнольд, похоже, собрался звонить в звонок. Почтальон?

Чтобы больше не строить ложных догадок, Хельга решила расставить все точки над «и» и спросить прямо.

\- Арнольд? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Варианта «Арнольд-зомби» Хельга еще не рассматривала, но позже об этом пожалела. Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее столь жадно, будто хотел съесть, а затем стал подходить ближе. Хельга попятилась, и начала было прикидывать план побега до ближайшего полицейского участка, в то время как рука Арнольда стала нежно гладить ее щеку. Хельга с трудом держалась на ногах, они стали словно ватные – еще никогда в жизни ей не было так приятно, словно тысячи пузырьков лимонада одновременно разлились по ее телу, и она готова была взлететь на невидимых крыльях ввысь. Хельга все еще совершенно не понимала, что происходит, когда ощутила на своих губах такие мягкие и нежные, знакомые чужие губы, и тут же забыла обо всем на свете.

…Они целовались сперва осторожно и нежно, будто пробуя на вкус и освежая давно забытые ощущения. До этого момента Хельга целовала Арнольда три раза, но никогда еще вкус его губ не казался Хельге столь сладким и манящим, ведь на этот раз ее целовал сам Арнольд, ее дорогой Арнольд. Она не заставляла его это делать, он делал это по доброй воле, по какой-то ведомой ему одному причине. О, дорогой, любимый, единственный!

Едва Хельга начала соображать, где и с кем находится, как Арнольд затянул ее за дом, и она снова погрузилась в пучины сладкого экстаза. Они быстро стали мокрыми насквозь – дождевые капли стекали ручьями по их обнявшимся телам, но Хельге было все равно. Она не знала, сколько времени они целовались – может быть минут 5, а может - 10, но она точно была уверена, что за это время Арнольд выпил ее душу до конца, до дна.

Когда поцелуй все же прервался, они еще некоторое время смущенно смотрели друг на друга, но не в глаза, а куда-то в сторону: Хельга разглядывала плечо Арнольда, а он, похоже, смотрел на ее сережки. Никто не осмеливался нарушить тишину и послевкусие близости, которая так внезапно возникла между ними.

Первым все же опомнился Арнольд:

\- Э…. дождь прекратился, – просто заметил он и посмотрел на небо.

\- Да. И мы так промокли, – чтобы не смотреть на Арнольда, Хельга сделала вид, что очень занята своим промокшим платьем.

\- Похоже на то, – Арнольд тоже активно начал разглядывать и поправлять свой костюм. – А насчет того…

\- Да? – встрепенулась Хельга.

\- А насчет того, этого поступка… Хельга, понимаешь все так сложно…

\- Да, мы так…

\- Поддались чувствам…

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… - сердце Хельги все время этого незамысловатого диалога выстукивало военный марш.

\- Наверное… - вздохнул Арнольд. - Я не должен был этого делать. Я хочу извиниться. Ты же встречаешься с Карлом.

Марш резко закончился. Хельга не без труда вздернула подбородок.

\- Да. Именно. Ты прав, мячеголовый. Я встречаюсь с Карлом. Карл – мой парень. А ты никогда, слышишь, _никогда_ больше не подходи ко мне!!!

С этими словами Хельга развернулась и побежала домой. Скорей, скорей, главное успеть! Каблуки уже не казались ей такой большой проблемой. Главное – как можно скорей добежать до своей комнаты на втором этаже, и только там можно было дать волю эмоциям – разрыдаться.

**.ххх.**

Понедельник – день тяжелый. Так часто говаривал дедушка, а сегодня Арнольд впервые ощутил это на себе.

Он слегка покашливал – далась знать вчерашняя прогулка под дождем, а сегодня в 4 часа после школы на городской площади его ждало нелегкое испытание – конкурс обжор. 

Всю неделю дедушка и бабушка его активно «готовили»: с собой в школу давали такие порции еды, которыми можно было накормить пол класса. Это было еще ничего, так как едой всегда можно было поделиться с Харольдом либо отдать бездомным. Но когда он приходил домой – вот тогда и начинался сущий кошмар: дедушка с бабушкой внимательно смотрели, сколько он съедает, и подкладывали еще, еще, еще… Арнольд старался выкручиваться из положения как мог – больше времени проводил на улице, ссылаясь на какие-то дела, но даже если он поздно возвращался, его все равно ждали: 5 гигантских котлет, кастрюля рассольника, противень пирожков и ведро мороженого - и все это под неустанным присмотром его опекунов.

Арнольд не понимал, почему каждый год должен участвовать в этом конкурсе. Филологический конкурс ему нравился, в викторине он тоже был не против поучаствовать, но почему-то дедушка с бабушкой считали, что его истинное призвание - это конкурс обжор. Сам Арнольд был худеньким невысоким мальчиком, и, казалось, именно это состязание не имеет ничего общего с Арнольдом. Вот Харольд – пожалуйста, ему всегда нравится много кушать, поэтому он с удовольствием и участвует. Джеральда, к примеру, никто же не заставляет принимать участие в этом конкурсе!

На все резонные доводы Арнольда дедушка неопределенно отвечал, что это семейная традиция, а традиции следует уважать, и когда его внук открывал рот, пытаясь возразить что-то на этот счет, дедушка ловко засовывал ему очередной пирожок и на этом спор прекращался.

По правде говоря, Арнольд был рад, что конкурс состоится уже сегодня и после него наконец-то можно будет более-менее спокойно и без отвращения относиться к пище. До подготовки к следующему конкурсу, разумеется.

В школе все разговоры только о том, кто получит главный приз, и велись: одноклассники делали ставки, сможет ли Арнольд в этом году удержать первенство или победит уникальный обжора, который в прошлом году занял второе место. Харольд кричал, что весь год готовился, и в этот раз обязательно победит именно он. Керли возразил, что этому не бывать, и, как и следовало ожидать, возникла небольшая потасовка.

«Забавно, - подумал Арнольд, - ведь вчера Керли был совсем другим». Да и он, Арнольд, наколол дров. Какое-то помутнение разума. Может быть, дождь был радиоактивным?

Арнольд еще вчера решил, что их поцелуи с Хельгой – это на гране фантастики. И если даже все это ему не приснилось, значит, поскольку он промок под дождем - это были следствия горячки. В любом случае, хорошенько обдумать все происшедшее Арнольд решил чуть позже, а также попытаться извиниться перед Хельгой еще раз. И еще – если потребуется. Она, похоже, очень расстроилась его нахальному поведению, тому, что он сделал. Не следовало поддаваться эмоциям, не следовало ее целовать…

Арнольд вздохнул: если он сейчас снова начнет обо всем этом думать, то и кусок в горло не полезет. А следовало настроиться на конкурс, очень многие возлагали на него большие надежды.

Хельга пришла в класс одной из последних и угрюмо плюхнулась за свою парту. Карл ее поприветствовал, но она лишь кивнула головой. Арнольд нехотя отвернулся – его расстроило, что Хельга выглядела печальной.

**.ххх.**

Хельга поняла, что единственное ее спасение – это тональный крем. Синяки под глазами после проплаканной ночи слишком уж бросались в глаза. Поэтому, пока Мириам возилась с завтраком, Хельга осторожно прокралась в комнату мамы к заветному тюбику и выдавила себе в старую детскую пасочку половину содержимого.

Косметика творит чудеса – подумала Хельга, глядя в зеркало после нанесения макияжа. Красота! Никаких тебе следов отеков, темных пятен. Глаза, конечно, красноватые, но если глупые одноклассники начнут допрашивать, что случилось, она скажет, что у нее аллергия. К тому же, следует хорошо выглядеть перед своим бойфрендом.

Хельга хмыкнула. Проснувшись утром, она, конечно же, начала сожалеть о том, что после жестоких слов глупого Арнольда поддалась горькому отчаянью: позвонила Карлу и согласилась с ним встречаться. Но теперь уж ничего не поделаешь. Может со временем и любовь придет, как говорила Фиби. Главное – в очередной раз попытаться забыть мячеголового.

Но теперь Хельга сомневалась, сумеет ли когда-нибудь его забыть. Ведь сколько раз она уже пыталась! Возможно, действительно стоит переехать? Карл ведь переехал, почему она не может? Было бы здорово. Очень жаль, что у Большого Боба главный офис здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и нет никаких шансов, что он сменит работу. Можно было бы попытаться уговорить родителей, чтобы она жила с Ольгой, но сестра постоянно гастролирует и не сидит на одном месте, они будут против – Хельге нужно посещать занятия. Еще один выход - это сменить школу, но толку в этом будет немного, ведь ее дом и дом Арнольда разделяет всего несколько кварталов, и так или иначе, они будут постоянно натыкаться друг на друга: то в магазине, то на спортплощадке, то в кино.

Хельга даже нервно засмеялась, вспомнив о своей панике, когда она обнаружила в кинотеатре Арнольда с Лайлой. Да уж, с ее-то везением!

Похоже, оставалось только ждать, когда Карл вырастет и заберет ее отсюда. Лет 6 ждать, не меньше. А у его отца контракт пока что только на год. Но и за этот год тоже многое может произойти, верно?

Не видя больше никаких хороших выходов из сложившейся ситуации, Хельга решила, что пусть будет как будет. Она встречается с Карлом, и сегодня все одноклассники об этом узнают. А Арнольд… Да ну его.

Войдя в класс, уверенности в собственном внешнем виде у Хельги поубавилось и она постаралась близко не подходить ни к кому, чтобы не заметили следов макияжа. Избегать близких контактов с одноклассниками получилось довольно неплохо, единственное, что Карл подошел и поинтересовался, что случилось. Хельга отметила про себя, что иногда Карл бывает слишком навязчивым. Раньше она этого вроде не замечала, но после переезда в Нью-Йорк эта черта его характера стала четче проявляться. Но Хельга решила списать его настырность на то, что он с нетерпением ожидал от нее ответа на признание в нежных чувствах и нервничал по этому поводу.

Симмонса все еще не было видно, и Хельга, послав мысли о следах от косметики куда подальше, решилась сделать объявление с утра пораньше. Она встала из-за парты, подошла к Карлу и взяла его за руку.

\- Внимание все! Хочу, чтобы все знали, – Хельга остро глянула в сторону Арнольда. - Мы с Карлом официально встречаемся.

Одноклассники сразу же зашумели. Многие девчонки, похоже, подозревали ее связь с Карлом, но все равно не верили, что Хельга Патаки – босячка и драчунья, так скоро остепенится и будет встречаться с серьезным и перспективным молодым человеком. Хельга усмехнулась реакции одноклассников.

Ронда нашлась первой и поздравила Хельгу. После нее - Фиби и другие девочки. Мальчишки собрались в другом конце класса и галдели о том же, но более тихо. Карл лучезарно улыбался и обнимал Хельгу. Она чувствовала себя принцессой и даже учитель Симмонс, который вошел несколько минут спустя в класс и начал урок, не смог испортить ей настроение – у Хельги иногда получалось настроить себя стать счастливой, тем или иным способом. Сейчас особенно приятно было видеть улыбку на лице Карла и кислое выражение на лице Арнольда.

Нет, не так! Кислое выражение Арнольда, еще раз - кислое выражение Арнольда, а потом уже улыбку Карла. Хельга чуть не захихикала. Наконец-то она выиграла у Арнольда хотя бы один раунд. Все просто замечательно!

**.ххх.**

После уроков все ученики 5-го класса, не сговариваясь, поспешили к площади, расположенной недалеко от лавки мистера Мита – он был почетным главой конкурса обжор и спонсировал мясными продуктами.

Джеральд похлопал Арнольда по плечу, пожелал удачи и не без труда нашел себе место для зрителей – сегодня был особый ажиотаж и мест в организованном для наблюдения секторе уже почти не оставалось. Арнольд же пробрел на помост за кулисы, где были огорожены места для участников, и зарегистрировался. Фактически, дедушка подал заявку на участие внука еще месяц назад, поэтому Арнольд не удивился, когда ему выдали номерок участника с цифрой один.

Но что его сильно удивило, так это то, кто был одним из его соперников – Карл тоже был здесь и невозмутимо вешал на рубашку свой номерок. После он, похоже, заметил удивленный взгляд Арнольда и подмигнул ему со словами: «Победит сильнейший, верно?».

Арнольд не ответил и пошел на свое место. Кого он точно не ожидал увидеть на этом конкурсе, так это Карла. Он переехал в Нью-Йорк только две недели назад, но казалось, что он живет здесь вечно.

Арнольд сел на свое место. Кроме Карла никаких особых сюрпризов не ожидалось – те же участники, что и в прошлом году, кроме Обжеры. В какой-то момент из-за кулис выглянул дедушка, прошептал Арнольду на ухо, что они с бабушкой уже на местах и будут его поддерживать со всех сил . Арнольд глянул на места для зрителей – и действительно, бабушка уже держала огромный плакат с надписью: «Арнольд – лучший обжера!».

Арнольд вздохнул: замечательно, мало мячеголового, только такой клички ему еще не хватало! Дедушка шепнул, что в этом году главный конкурент Арнольда не будет принимать участие в соревновании, так как в прошлом году опозорился, заняв второе место, поэтому больше не хочет выступать на публике. «Так что, коротышка, конкурентов у тебя нет!» - шепнул напоследок дедушка и исчез за кулисами.

«Если бы!» - подумал Арнольд и посмотрел в сторону Карла.

Через некоторое время за трибуну вышел мистер Грин и объявил об открытии очередного ежегодного городского мероприятия для школьников «Конкурс обжер», после чего важно объявил имена участников соревнования.

Миссис Вителло торжественно перерезала ленточку, и после этого на длинный стол, за которым сидели участники, вынесли первое блюдо – мясное рагу с овощами.

…Как и следовало ожидать, все участники справились с этим заданием, хотя порция для каждого была размером с мелкую кастрюлю. Затем вынесли фирменные фаршированные сардельки мистера Грина, каждая из которых была с полулитровую бутылку пепси. После этого раунда выбыл один незнакомый Арнольду участник – он не смог доесть свою порцию. За сардельками последовал салат, за ним – рагу, затем запеканка. Участников становилось все меньше, но по сравнению с прошлым годом до сладкого добрались аж четверо. После пирога с яблоками в конкурсе продолжили участие Арнольд, Харольд и, к расстройству, Арнольда – Карл. Карл ни коим образом не выказывал того, что сыт дальше некуда, тогда как Арнольд чувствовал, что еще только один кусочек, буквально маленький кусочек, и вся еда, съеденная им раньше, полезет обратно.

И вот наконец принесли финальное блюдо соревнования - лимонный пудинг. Он возвышался над участниками высоченной горой и для того, чтобы победить, похоже, нужно было съесть его весь. Арнольд отстраненно подумал, что если бы в этом конкурсе участвовал Стинки, который обожает лимонный пудинг, то победил бы точно он. Арнольд с кислым выражением лица смотрел на лимонно-желтое содержимое миски, и только было было собирался поднять руку, что больше не может есть и выходит из игры, как Харольд схватился за живот, заорал «Мамочка, мне плохо!» и убежал в направлении туалета.

Из участников оставался только Карл, который вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Арнольда. Ну уж нет! Проигрывать Карлу Арнольд больше не собирался! Он с усилием набрал ложку пудинга и отправил ее в рот. Карл хмыкнул и проделал то же самое.

**.ххх.**

Хельга долго колебалась, идти ли на конкурс, и все же пошла. Она считала, что подобные соревнования организовуются для идиотов, но Карл ее сильно просил, и она не смогла отказать. Зачем Карлу нужно было участвовать в таком низкопробном состязании, она не понимала. На ее изумленный вопрос он, загадочно улыбаясь, туманно ответил: «Чтобы расставить все точки над «и»».

Хельга села наблюдать вместе с Фиби. За последнюю неделю они как-то начали отдаляться друг от друга, возможно из-за того, что в жизни Хельги появился Карл. Хельга стала даже размышлять, что будет, когда она станет взрослой, неужели все друзья отойдут на задний план? Ведь ни у мамы, ни у папы друзей нет.

…То, что Карл победил, стало для нее как бы и неожиданностью, и в то же время нет. Был в Карле некий стержень, который с одной стороны привносил в его манеры налет аристократичности, а с другой - оставлял его твердым в любых ситуациях и обеспечивал лидерские качества, а также любовь окружающих без каких-либо усилий. Он был ведущим, а не ведомым, как большинство известных Хельге людей, за исключением, пожалуй, ее отца и ее самой. Но с Хельгой Карл был исключительно милым, не боялся словесно выразить чувства и мысли. Хельге даже казалось, что Карл слишком идеальный, и это как раз не очень ее и радовало. С Карлом было хорошо, уютно, за ним – как за каменной стеной, но, в то же время, в нем не было порыва, каких-то обнаженных эмоций, теплоты. Сухо, комфортно, но формально, совсем не как с Арнольдом.

Хельга посмотрела в сторону занявшего почетное 2 место. Его дедушка похлопал проигравшего внука по спине, очевидно, сказал что-то поддерживающее, потому что выглядел Арнольд расстроенным. Хельге и самой захотелось подойти к нему и сказать что-нибудь хорошее, но Фиби ткнула ее в бок и предложила пройти поприветствовать победителя - он как раз махал в их сторону рукой. Хельга натянула дежурную улыбку на лицо и прошла на сцену поздравлять Карла. Жизнь стала казаться ей скучной.

В качестве подарка помимо памятной медали и свидетельства, ему вручили 5 килограмм отборных свиных окороков. Этот презент забрала мама Карла – и тут же Карл их познакомил.

Его родителей Хельга до сих пор не видела. В зоопарк он приходил один, а когда уже здесь, в Нью-Йорке, она зашла к Карлу в гости, никого не было дома.

…Мама Карла оказалась высокой улыбчивой женщиной с темно-каштановыми волосами и светлой кожей. Карл сообщил, что ее зовут Мелинда. Она очень мило поприветствовала Хельгу, а Карл ей шепнул, что эта та самая, _его_ девушка Хельга. Мелинда обняла Хельгу и сказала, что очень рада, что ее сыну нравится такая симпатичная и скромная девочка. Хельга чуть не прыснула со смеху (это она-то скромная!), но сдержалась. Почему-то при Мелинде хотелось вести себя прилично. Как, впрочем, и при Карле, - такой вот парадокс. Мелинда сказала, что по случаю победы ее сына в этом конкурсе она собирается устроить на выходных небольшой праздник и очень хотела бы, чтобы Хельга пришла тоже.

Хельга ответила: «Спасибо, мем. Прийду», за что была награждена еще одной из арсенала ослепительных улыбок Мелинды. Хельга подумала, что, похоже, пора снова идти в торговый центр за новой светской одеждой. Не успев начаться, новые отношения начали Хельгу тяготить. Она вспомнила о том, что уже сто лет не каталась на велосипеде.

\- Эй, Фибс, пойдем вечерком на велики? – Хельга нашла в толпе подругу, которая уже собиралась уходить.

\- Извини, Хельга, не могу, - отказалась подруга. - У меня с отцом тренировка по фехтованию.

\- А как же я? – расстроилась Хельга.

\- Ну, я вижу, ты в последнее время немного занята с некоторым молодым человеком, поэтому и я откорректировала некоторые наши планы.

Хельга хмыкнула.

\- А что насчет завтра?

\- Но ты ведь сама говорила, что завтра ведешь Карла в музей!

\- Правда? Да, точно… Слушай, Фибс. Я отменю. Давай завтра в кафе сходим?

\- Хельга… - Фиби активно мяла ручку сумки и рассматривала свои туфли. - Как бы это сказать… Карл – твой парень, и сегодня ты всем объявила это во всеуслышание. Думаю, он не очень обрадуется твоему отказу.

Хельга удивилась подобному раскладу вещей.

\- Но ты же моя подруга!

\- А он твой парень… Это важней, я считаю, - добавила Фиби.

\- Фиби, постой! Я же не хотела, чтобы так произошло.

\- Хельга, ты ни в чем не виновата, - заверила ее подруга. - Просто если между двумя людьми серьезные отношения, если тот человек тебе дорог, то он должен быть для тебя на первом плане в порядке вещей. Хельга, ты…

\- Для меня друзья дороже, – хмуро заметила Хельга.

Фиби внимательно посмотрела на нее:

\- Но Хельга, зачем же ты тогда встречаешься с Карлом?

\- Это сложно объяснить… - развела руками Хельга. - Я хотела бы с тобой поговорить.

\- Как тогда насчет ночного сеанса связи? После тренировки я позвоню тебе, хорошо?

\- Хорошо Фибс, спасибо!

Хельга, немного поколебавшись, на прощанье обняла подругу.

**.ххх.**

Арнольд получил утешительный приз – палку копченой колбасы. Теперь она лежала на обеденном столе и на нее с жадностью смотрел мистер Какошка, в то время как дедушка с весьма недвусмысленной угрозой во взгляде смотрел на самого Оскара. Он как будто хотел прихлопнуть его как муху в момент, когда тот протянет руки к колбасе.

Арнольд само собой не мог смотреть ни на колбасу, ни на все, что можно было охарактеризовать понятием «еда». Но поскольку обедать в пансионе было заведено всем вместе, он сидел на своем месте за обеденным столом, едва ли не с удовольствием глядя на свою чистую тарелку, на которой не было никакой еды. Арнольд попросил у бабушки только стакан воды и серьезно полагал, что не притронется к пище в ближайшую неделю так точно.

Остальные жильцы пансиона еще только спускались к обеду. Мистер Эрни и миссис Какошка о чем-то спорили на лестнице, мистер Вин мыл руки в ванной, а бабушка сервировала поднос для мистера Смита.

…Когда Арнольд сбегал по ее просьбе отдать обед самому таинственному жильцу пансиона, а точнее – оставил под дверью, все остальные уже уселись за стол и бурно что-то обсуждали. «Надеюсь, не мой сегодняшний проигрыш» - подумал Арнольд. Он действительно очень старался съесть тот лимонный десерт, но после нескольких ложек через «немогу» вынужден был сдаться. Казалось, что его оппонент способен доесть и его, Арнольда, порцию. А на закуску съесть самого Арнольда. Карл нравился ему с каждой минутой все меньше и меньше. Дело было не в Хельге, точнее - не только в ней. Дело было…

\- Арнольд? Где ты ходишь, давай скорей! Если ты не голоден, не задерживай других, – ныл гнусавым голосом голодный Оскар.

\- Прошу прощения! – засмущался Арнольд. Похоже, он в последнее время слишком много думал и медленно действовал.

\- Арнольд, ты точно не будешь свинячьи отбивные? – на всякий случай спросила Гертруда.

\- Нет, спасибо, бабуля, - Арнольд поморщился при упоминании об еде. – А что вы тут обсуждали?

\- Как что? – удивилась миссис Какошка. – Конечно «Стримерз».

\- Стримерз? – Арнольд ничего толком не понял.

Эрни взялся объяснять:

\- Арнольд, ты слышал про новый коттеджный городок, который долго строили в предместье, а фирма-подрядчик в конце концов обанкротилась?

\- Ну, что-то вроде слышал.

\- А ты знаешь, Арнольд, что твой дедушка был вкладчиком? – мистер Вин нахмурил брови.

\- Нет, а что это значит? – Арнольд все еще не понимал, в чем суть разговора.

\- Это значит, что он заложил пансион, и эти деньги пропали, а срок платежей наступил! И теперь придется продать наш любимый пансион, – заголосил Оскар.

\- Как это _продать_? – у Арнольда упало сердце.

\- Целиком и полностью, – хмуро отчеканила миссис Какошка.

\- И нам негде будет жить, – подвел итоги Эрни.

Арнольд не мог оправиться от шока.

\- Но дедушка! 

\- А что? – язвительно спросил дедушка. Когда Стальной Фил был не прав, он по принципу «лучшая защита – нападение» всегда шел в контрнаступление, и сейчас тоже прибегнул к этой тактике. – Я вам всем неоднократно говорил, что хочу продать этот старый, замшелый, вонючий пансион. Прошлый раз я был так близок к этой мечте, однако вы, сговорившись, коварно помешали нам с Арнольдом и бабушкой насладиться прелестями курорта «Парадайз». Но теперь судьба будто дает нам еще один шанс, уже с предупреждением – если не продадите сейчас, будете жить на улице. Потеря денег – это знак!

Возможно, Фил ждал возражений, но все угрюмо молчали.

\- И в любом случае, все это не обговаривается, - продолжил он, хотя никто ничего так и не сказал. - Я присмотрел нам очень неплохой домик. «Стримерз», конечно, не «Парадайз», но и там весьма не дурно и мы втроем наконец-то заживем счастливо. Находится он в предместье Бостона. Арнольду, конечно, придется поменять школу, но это ничего страшного… Так, Пуки, где моя телячья отбивная?

Дедушка с аппетитом наворачивал обед, в то время как остальные к нему едва притронулись. Все выглядели подавленно, обдумывая свои перспективы на ближайшее будущее.

Арнольд не мог представить – как это, поменять школу? Получается, он не сможет видеться с друзьями, будут другие учителя, другие люди вокруг. Придется поменять свой такой привычный мир. А еще там, куда они отправятся, не будет Хельги…

Последнюю тревожную мысль Арнольд даже не отважился додумать до конца и перешел к уговорам.

\- Дедушка, как же это так? Мы не можем переехать!

\- Почему нет? – прочавкал с набитым ртом Фил.

\- Ну как же? Здесь наш дом! Здесь я вырос, здесь наша семья. Мои друзья, школа…

\- Друзей новых заведешь, а со старыми будешь переписываться. Люди часто переезжают, дело житейское. Арнольд, пойми, в отличие от прошлого века, когда нанять коня стоило больших денег, переезд стал не проблемой. Много брать с собой не будем. Возьмем только самое необходимое, что влезет в старенький паккард, и поедем покорять новые земли. Это же здорово, верно, внучек?

Пуки в это время нацепила ковбойскую шляпу и начала гарцевать, будто на коне, вокруг обеденного стола, попутно размахивая лассо и издавая военный клич. Остальные жильцы пансиона отмахивались, когда она задевала их в своем чудаковатом танце подолом кожаного плаща.

Арнольд вздохнул. Как же сказать дедушке, что…

\- Арнольд, что тебя еще может здесь держать? – полушутливо заметил Фил.

Арнольд покачал головой. Он не мог озвучить то, что было у него на душе. По крайней мере, не сейчас, не перед всеми. Он встал из-за стола и пошел наверх в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на причуды бабушки, не слушая больше Фила и того, что скажут другие домочадцы. Возможно, его простуда дала о себе знать, возможно, он слишком расстроился - Арнольд почувствовал резкий упадок сил и захотел прилечь.

_Текст написан в августе 2010 г. Дополнения и исправления внесены летом 2012 г. и в 2013 г._

_Проект заморожен._


End file.
